Love in Blood, Betrayal in Lust
by sesshy202
Summary: How far would you go to stop loving someone you've been in love with all your life? Sometimes, even time isn't enough for a vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Okay so hi and I know long time no see and i loooove this anime as well as looove the idea of RIMAxxShiki so here read no flames please and enjoy :)

SHIKI

Chapter 1: Memories

"You should love yourself more!"

Yes those were the words that woke me from the inside and out. I was only a puppet to them all. All except for her. She was always by my side. Always the one who supported me silently and never left me even in the darkest moments. How could I have been so blind? I even hurt her because I was so weak. And yet...... she still stayed beside me.

If I were to drink her blood, would it full fill my thirst? Could i ever do it? Would it reassure me that she feels the same way after all this time?

Even now I'm feeling a little uneasy but I know that I will become stronger for her sake more than for mine. I never want to see her get hurt again.

Maybe this helped me see things more clearly. Things I was blind to beofre. It has helped me realize that I dont want to be away from her. That I dont like it. Her very presence means that somehow some way I might be alright. If she's near me I know I have a reason for being something other than a puppet for others to control, just like my mother. I wonder if she had had someone there for her too would she have been able to escape the destiny she now suffers? Either way I cant really say.

I'm not sure myself what would have happened if I didnt have Rima there to make me see what I was becoming. I might have died inside trapped in my mind while my body was being used, or I would have killed Rima. I'm not sure I would have been able to live with myself knowing that. No matter what happened though she always came back and in return I will protect her. I will become strong for her.

"Does her absence bother you that much?" the soft voice came almost as a whisper and sounded more like a statement rather than a question. It was the new night class student Kaori.

"Did you follow me here?" that was the only way she would have known I was out here.

"She's coming back tomorrow. The stars look amazing don't they?" she said sitting down. I didn't bother looking at her. I stayed laying on my back looking up at the sky. It would be pointless to try to deny anything.

"hmmmm" was all I could respond.

"Your not denying anything. I know either way how you feel about her." she continued. From the corner of my eye I could see that she was now sitting facing me.

"what does it matter to you?" I wondered aloud.

"It doesnt. But I'm wondering what's keeping you from telling-"

"That has nothing to do with you" I calmly told her.

"I can give you what you want." was all she said. I could see her blond hair start to dance with the wind that was picking up now.

Not knowing how to respond I didn't say anything.

"I'll be waiting" she smiled getting up.

"The seed is planted now" she quietly whispered before walking away.

Still staring up at the sky I felt more relaxed. She was coming back tomorrow.

~End of a sweet dream but I'll show you another one~


	2. Chapter 2 :A little Pain

Thanks to all you who liked and gave suggestions i hope that I dont let you down with this or any upcoming chapters :)

RIMA

Chapter 2: A sharp pain

"We will see you back here for another shoot soon Rima"

"Yea" was all I could respond. Finally I was able to go back to school.

There was only one reason i wanted to get back there. Shiki. Was he doing well? He never was one to care what really happened and that almost cost him his life, not to mention mine. But what did mine matter if after so long of being together I would lose him?

"Thanks for your hard work Ms. Touya". I walked away knowing that honestly it wasn't hard work. To me modeling was just a away to kill time.

_vvvvvvbbbbbb........vvvvvvvbbbbb..........vvvvvbbbbb_

Looking at the screen of my cell phone I was a little disappointed when it didnt say the name I had wanted to see.

"Hello?"

"Rima?"

"Yea''

"Listen, you might want to come home soon and quick." Ruka advised, confusing me.

"Why?" I wondered almost bored. It was pretty early for us but most humans would be sleeping at such an hour.

"I just saw Kaori and Shiki together."

Instantly I froze.

This could not have been right. Was Ruka lying? No she wasn't my best friend but she wasn't an enemy either, she was the only one who knew how I felt about him but never said anything.

"Maybe she needed help in something?" I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself more than her. Maybe it meant nothing.

It meant nothing.

It meant nothing.

It meant-

"I heard her say that she could give him what he wants and that she'll be waiting" she added her further proof that it was something.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Did I have any right to get jealous? He didn't belong belong to me after all.

"I'll see you when I get to the school" was all I could respond, barely.

Kaori the new student in our night class. I heard of her but because I had been away for a week I never met her. Trying to make sense of what I was just told I grabbed my luggage and headed for the exit to the awaiting limo that would take me to the air port.

"Ms. Touya, there is a clothing company that would like you to become the face of their new line for winter. You would have to move to America though. Are you interested? The agency-"

"I'm not interested but thank you. Tell him my deepest apologies but I will not do it." I said walking away before she could try to convince me.

* * *

The flight back to school didn't take long and it didn't take away the strange feeling in my stomach. Ruka was the only one who wasnt asleep when I got back to the school dorm.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked closing the door to our dorm and sitting on her bed.

Normally my emotions were always in check and I made sure of that but the thought of losing Shiki to someone else, someone who would spend eternity with him, someone who I never met was almost enough to make me mad.

"I'm not sure." I said starting to unpack.

How long had they been spending time together in the week that I was gone?

"This was the first time I saw them together." Ruka stated reading my mind.

"How can you tell what I'm thinking most of the time?" I wondered aloud.

"I can't. It's because I went through something like this too myself" she quietly answered looking at the floor.

I felt bad for her. To love someone that much, even let him drink your blood to find out that it didn't full fill his thirst. Everyone at Night school of course knew Ruka's love for Kaname was useless., but she still loved him. I wondered with a sharp pain in my chest if that one day would be me, bound by my love to someone who didn't want it.

"Which is why you can't let Kaori try to get between you and him. And if you do knowing that you could have done something, will you really be able to live with that descion later on?"

I knew what she was saying was right but was it really what he would want too? After being through so much with him, I started to wonder exactly how much I meant to him. To him what was I?

"I won't make a decision based on my feelings alone."

I could feel her looking at me but I didn't want to look back.

"When a vampire finds someone, its a bond that lasts eternity."she reminded me. And she was right. Knowing I loved him it would be almost impossible to try to love someone else. I knew deep down in my heart that he would definitely be the one to full fill my thirst completely but would I be able to fill his?

"And still knowing this, you don't want to do anything?" she was trying to provoke me and I knew it.

"I said I wont make a decision based on only my feelings alone." I repeated myself sounding bored.

"You really aren't going to do anything? Your really going to let her take your happiness?"

I could feel my eyebrows start to pull together, a sign that meant I was about to get really mad.

"Why? Why aren't you going to do anything?" Ruka kept asking.

"Because! How am I supposed to know how he feels about me? How am I supposed to know what I am to him!? What I mean to him!?" I angrily shouted at her. She had gotten to me.

"Did I tell you that my cousin Rokuro is coming by today? He'll be staying here for quite some time" Ruka announced with a wink smiling at me.

"And did I mention that he's not 'seeing' anyone?" she added.

I didn't like her game but I was willing to play along until I found out how important I was to Shiki. Until I found out what I meant to him.

* * *

Walking out the dorm room fully dressed in my uniform I felt a wave if relief as I started into the face of the person who had become so important to me. He smiled a little as he made his way beside me.

"Rima, welcome home" he calmy welcomed me back. Would he always be like this if we did spend eternity together?

"I'm home. " I smiled back.

"Did anything new happen while I was gone?" I asked cooly.

"No. Nothing much." he answered back just as calm.

"mmm"

"How was the shoot?" he asked.

"Boring. I don't want to go back" I sighed.

"The don't"

"Mother would get mad if I don't show up. We are after all supposed to work together with the humans. Did you forget?"

"No Im just not so sure we should intertwine with them. Some of us may not be able to resist if we smell the scent of their blood. Then a war will most likely break ut between the humans and us." Shiki said looking down at the floor.

"Ne, Shiki." I started.

"Hmm?" He still wasnt looking at me and I knew what he was thinking.

"If anything, I know that you'll be able to resist. Your stronger than what you give credit to yourself."

His answering smile made me feel relieved. He was satarting to believe in himself more.

"Rima I-"

"Thats right Shiki. You are stronger than what you think" came an unfamiliar voice from behind Shiki. By now we were with all the other students in the night class gathered in the main hall until the prefixes called us out.

In front of us stepped a girl wearing our uniform with straight long blond hair green eyes high cheek bones a beautiful straight nose long blond eyelashes, she was no doubt a vampire. This was Kaori.

Others turned to look at us and the new girl.

"Nice to meet-" she began.

"Ne,Shiki who is this person?" I interrupted her looking from her to Shiki sounding bored.

"Im Kaori Takashiju. Pleased to meet you." she said doing a quick bow.

"hmmmm" was all I responded to her before I started to walk away from her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to walk away when someone just introduced themselves?" I heard her call over her shoulder to me.

By now everyone in the whole night class was watching to see what would happen next. She was mocking me and I wasnt the only one who knew it.

I turned around knowing well what was going to happen next, feeling my eyebrows start to pull together was never a good thing.

I could feel the power of electricity running through my vains boiling in my blood.

I was starting to lose control and I could feel it but it didnt matter as long as I wiped that smirk off her face. She was mocking me and she wasn't going to get away with it.

Without hesitating I pointed the electricity toward her making sure I wouldnt miss.

I could feel myself start smiling anticipating the hit one her body when she was taken off guard by my attack.

Just centimeters from hitting her a blood red thin vine stopped the attack from hitting her.

It was Shiki's blood vine that stopped the hit.

He stepped in front of her blocking my view on her.

"Rima, what are you doing? You can get expelled for this." Shiki asked stunned by my behavior.

He was right and I knew it but at the moment I couldn't care less. This was the girl that could one day take him away from me and I would stop her.

I never let myself get out of control but this was one thing where I had to do something to hurt her.

I raised my hand again not sure of what I was going to do exactly but the moment i lifted it it was frozen in place by ice.

"Rima, this isn't like you at all!" came the worried voice of Aido. He quickly emerged from the crowd and stood beside Shiki, also protecting Kaori from me.

There was a quiet pause in the room.

"Touya-san, I will speak to you after classes are done, but you are to not attend them today." In the mist of all the chaos I hadnt seen Kuran Kaname~sama here.

Everyone became silent upon hearing his voice, waiting to see my reaction.

"Yes Kaname~sama" was all I responded having calmed down. With that I managed to break the ice with a charge of electricity running through my hands.

Everyone followed after Kaname~sama and soon I was left alone in the Moon dormitory.

* * *

Most of the first three hours spent in my room I wondered why Shiki stopped me. Was it because he wanted to protect her? No matter what the answer I couldn't help but feel defeated in some way. If she knew that that would be my reaction then she must have known that Shiki would have stopped me.

Was it her plan to provoke me? Whatever her reason was I know I lost control but I cant bring myself to regret it so I decided to get some air, there were still another six hours to kill.

* * *

"Touya~senpai! What are you doing out here? You should be with the rest of the Night Class inside." Yuuki questioned.

"Something happened and Kaname~sama said it would be better for me to not attend class today." I answered. Everyone knew that upsetting Yuuki in anyway would lead to nothing but disaster if Kaname~sama found out, which he always did.

"Kaname~senpai said that?" she asked eyes sparkling at the mention of his name.

"Mmm"

"Since he knows then, please be careful and you cant wonder off school grounds" she ordered before waving and running into another direction.

After several minutes of mindless walking I heard a noise that sounded like metal.

I turned to see what it was and came face to face with Kiryuu's gun.

"Did you wonder off, vampire?" he coldly asked watching me with his hatred filled eyes.

"The other prefix knows. And so does Kaname~sama." I stated just as coldly.

"Is that so?" he asked still pointing his gun at me.

The instant I turned to walk away I felt someone come behind me. I knew it couldn't be Kiryuu because the movement was too quick.

"Would you mind lowering that anti-vampire weapon? She doesn't pose a threat and right now neither do I" came an unfamiliar male voice. It was beautiful, calm, sweet yet demanding.

I turned to see who this person was but all I could see was the night class uniform and a mesh of hair so black it seemed to glow blue in the night.

His body was infront of mine creating a wall between the gun and I.

"Zero! Stop! I already spoke to Touya~senpai. And this is a new tranfer student who was looking around the school grounds with the permision of Kaname~senpai and the chairman." Yuuki quickly made her way to Kiryuu's side and he put away the gun. It seemed she had a habbit of disappearing and appearing at any given notice.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive him." she apoligized taking a quick bow in front of us before walking away, him being taken by force as she scolded him.

"Its okay, he's only doing his job" the mysterious guy calmly stated.

This was all getting annoying, with a sign I turned again to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"No thanks to your savior at least?" I sensed a hint of a playful smile.

"I was fine. There was no way he could have done anything".

"You must be Rima. Pleased to meet you. My name is Rokoru Minori." he smiled while taking my hand and kissing it once. I thought I felt someone else's presence there but couldn't be sure. My heart was beating a little faster than normal, but just a little.

~End of a sweet dream but I'll show you another one~


	3. Chapter 3:jealousy

okay sooo thanxs again to all who read and post what they think nicely :) i hope that you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking so long last chapter i was busy with moving and packing but now im here in my new home so I'll try to update faster! :) ENJOY

SHIKI

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Everyone in the Night Class was talking about what happened before classes began.

It seemed no one blamed Rima for losing control since Kaori tried to mock her in front of everyone. I had hoped to try and stop it in time so Kaname wouldn't have seen. If she would have really injured Kaori things would have gotten really bad for her. She had never done anything to draw any type of negative attention to herself and Kaname didn't seem upset. I would have to try and talk to him about it.

"I'm sure she's going to be alright Shiki. Don't look too depressed, it'll make you get early wrinkles."

I was so caught up thinking I hadn't felt Takuma next to me.

"It's noth-"

"Thank you for protecting me today Shiki. I didn't know Rima was so short tempered." came the voice of Kaori, standing in front of my desk.

Looking uncomfortable Takuma gave me a small nod before leaving me alone with her.

She spoke again once he was gone leaning across my desk.

"Or should I say jealous?" she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't say anything to that.

Was she right? Had Rima been jealous? It was like having cold water thrown on me, no that wouldnt have really bothered me but I still remained silent.

I couldn't thinkof anything to say and she took advantage of that.

"I can read people really well, Shiki. I already told you, all you have to do is come find me and I'll tell you everything you want to know" she kept whispering in my ear, her long hair creating a curtain of blond around us.

I'm not sure what my face looked like, but it seemed to please her.

Smiling she walked away, back to her seat alone. This time not as many people in class seemed to be looking at us but they still were probably wondering what "that" was about.

"She sure is weird." Takuma said sitting beside me trying to lighten the mood but I could only think about what kaori said.

Was Rima really jealous? But jealous of what? This was the first time she saw Kaori. It didn't make any sense, then again Rima was so much like me I wasn't so surprised it didn't make much sense.

Just like me, Rima does things at her own pace.

"I'm going to get some air"

"ummmm ok then..."

I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should let me leave alone or not but watched me walk away without saying anything.

Popping a blood tablet into my mouth I left the room.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the quiet and dark hallway before deciding that it wuld be most likely that Rima would be in her dorm room. After all where else would she be going?

Exiting the school building I made my way into the campus grounds where all the trees and grass made everything beyond it look pitch black.

Even the moon that was shining fully and the stars that were there didn't seem to illuminate the passage way but it didn't bother me, after all I was a nocturnal creature.

I kept walking with nothing but silence and darkness when I heard a metal sound being pulled out very quick. I hurried more and before I knew it I came into a scene that stopped me.

That vampire hating vampire Zero was there standing infront of Rima pointing his Bloody Rose right at her face. I felt my blood boil and before I could even move there was another flash and into view came another vampire student.

I never saw him before but he was wearing the Night class uniform. He was a vampire. And he was standing between the gun and Rima keeping her safe.

Yuuki came into view not too long after and stopped Zero forcing him to pull away his weapon before she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

I was grateful and felt myself calming down as Rima safely walked away from the scene when the new guy started to talk to her. I didn't understand this feeling of hatred for him that came from the moment he called out to her and she turned to him too, but that was nothing like what I felt when he took her hand and kissed it.

Rage built inside of me at that moment and I wanted to kill this vampire. To keep him away from Rima.

When I heard him say that he assumed who she was and introduced himself I decided to show myself before she had a chance to say anything to him.

Sensing someone behind her she turned around and looked surprised to see me standing right there.

"Rima are you alright from this afternoon?" I asked pretending that I hadn't seen anything of what just happened and working very hard to calm myself.

She looked at me still a little shocked before answering.

"Yeah, Im okay."

I wanted to reach out for her then and there. To hold her in my arms and tell her that she really would be alright but I knew I couldn't. She didn't know that I had witnessed the last five minutes and knew what happened.

When I looked at her again she was looking at the floor almost as if she could read what I was thinking.

Reaching out I put my finger under her chin and gently made her look at me again.

"I'm glad that your okay but you should be more careful, Rima." i said holding her gaze.

She smiled a sympathetic smile at me.

Before either of us had a chance to say anything, the new vampire and my new enemy spoke.

Looking at Rima he smiled. "I'll see you later Rima. It was nice getting to know you."

He added a wink at her before giving me a small nod and turning to walk away to disappear with the darkness.

I felt my blood start to boil again and took a small step back from Rima.

"Come on" was all I could say as I made my way toward the indoor cafeteria. She was by my side in an instant and everything seemed natural again but I still couldn't bring myself to calm down completely.

"So who was that guy?" I couldn't help but ask.

"hmmmm, I'm not really sure myself but he says that his name's Rokoru Minori and he's going to stay at our school for a awhile and he's Ruka's cousin."

If he was going to spend time on campus would that mean that I would have to worry about him as a potential threat from now on?

What did he want with Rima if anything? Did she too find him intresting?

"Who was that girl and why did she want to start trouble with me?" Rima asked wondering aloud and breaking my chain of thought.

We were in the halls again in the opposite building from the classes and it stayed silent before I could respond, the over sized windows letting in the moons light.

"I wish you hadn't tried to attack her. It was lucky that I was there in time to stop the hit from hurting her." I started.

Beofre I could go on and tell her that she shouldn't waste her time on someone like Kaori she spoke.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm. I shouldn't have left."she amost whispered before quickly turning and walking away.

But I wasnt going to let her go that quick.

In an instant I was standing in front of her again looking at her. Her eyes widened a little seeming surprised by my sudden action.

But she quickly looked away. Reaching out with my hand I put my finger under her chin and once again made her look at me. Her skin on mine felt warm and natural.

"Ne, Rima. Why wont you look at me?" I softly asked her looking into her beautiful eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but the voice that came from behind me wasn't hers.

"Shiki! There you are. Kaname~sama asked me to come look for you and see if you are alright." came the bemused voice of Kaori.

Not looking away from Rima I saw her smile a little.

"You should go back to class." she said shaking her head a little.

"Rima. Are you alright?" I wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"Yeah. Shiki I'm alright. I'll see you tomorrow in class if Kaname~senapi says I can go." she added before she walked away. This time I knew I couldn't stop her so I watched her walk away.

Turning around to head in the opposite direction I walked past Kaori like she wasn't there but she was soon at my side walking beside me with what looked like a smug smile.

"Kaname~sama didn't tell you to look for me" it wasn't a question.

"Did I interrupt something? It seems this time she didn't try to savagely attack me. Too bad, I would love to see her suspended maybe even expelled from this academy." she laughed to herself.

"I don't know what you see in her or why you like her so much. She seems boring. You have bad taste. She's-"

I turned to her and in a flash of lightning I drew back my hand and slapped her.

I watched her fall to the floor shocked. She put a hand to her face where she was now bleeding. Looking up at me her eyes seemed to tremble.

"Shut up" I said looking back at her with cold eyes.

She then started to smirk a little and before she could say anything I walked away leaving her there on the floor. I had never hit a female ever before in my long life nor had ever really wanted to but Kaori had what she had coming to her.

* * *

Walking back in class I noticed Rokoru already there sitting next to Ruka and talking happily with one another with a not too happy Akatsuki not too far behind with Aido.

Takuma was soon beside me explaining who the ''new guy'' is.

"His name is Rokoru Minori and this is the first time that he's ever attended a school before since he'd been home schooled like most of us before entering the academy."

It caught my attention when I heard that he didn't mention that him and Ruka were cousins. Why did he not mention that?

"Hmmm" I nodded before going to join Aido and not so happy Akatsuki.

"Shiki" he greeted me.

"I need you to do something for me." was all I said.

This seemed to catch his intrest. He nodded signaling to go on and explain his blue eyes widening a little.

"Look up who Rokoru is exactly and who Kaori is too."

"Heh. I was also intrested in who Kaori is. Something doesn't feel right about her. But why Rokoru?" he asked confirming what I thought. He also knew that something was weird with Kaori.

"He doesn't feel right to me either." I answered. Taking out a box of choclate Pocky I took one out and bit into it before offering him some. He smiled wickedly seeming eager.

"I'll have it ready as soon as I can" he said taking a pocky stick out and running a hand through his blond hair.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream but I'll show you another one~


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Celebration

okay soo thanks to all those who keep commenting and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :D I'm sorry it took so long so I decided to make this chapter longer instead of cutting it off at a big part :)

RIMA

Chapter 4: Dreams and celebration

I heard him say it and it hurt a lot.

_I wish you hadn't tried to attack her..._ These were words that were similar to those that I was afraid to hear. I had to leave before he said anymore.

"I'm going back to my dorm. I shouldn't have left." I managed to almost whisper before I quickly turned to walk away from him.

It seemed now that he had tried to protect. To protect her from me. Before i could get any further he appeared quickly in front of me like a blur at first, he was so fast.

I was surprised when I saw him standing there and could feel my eyes widen a little. I hadn't imagined let alone expected him to try and stop me from leaving. His stare was too intense for me and I had to look away. He seemed to be a bit sad and before I was able to focus my sight on anything I felt his finger under my chin again holding me and gently making me look at him.

For the second time tonight he touched me, and I was too scared to reach out for him not knowing what to expect.

"Ne, Rima. Why wont you look at me?" he questioned, his beautiful eyes seemed to look hurt. I hated anything that hurt him and would do almost anything to take that look away in his eyes.

I was going to tell him the whole truth. The truth about how I felt about him, that I was jealous, and I wanted to ask him the most vital thing to me. What did I mean to him?

I opened my mouth to tell him but the voice that called out to him wasn't mine. And I knew whose exactly it was.

"Shiki! There you are. Kaname~sama asked me to come look for you and see if you were alright." She sounded amused.

I couldn't help but smile. Of course it would be her to ruin a moment like this.

"You should get back to class." I said shaking my head a little. Too bad I couldn't fight here here and now.

Not bothering to look at Kaori he still stared into my eyes.

"Rima are you alright?" I got a warm feeling when I realized that he was truly worried about me.

"Yeah. Shiki I'm alright. I'll see you tomorrow in class if Kaname~senpai says I can go" I added before I turned to leave, aware that he was still watching me.

* * *

Back in my dorm I sat on my bed thinking about Shiki. He has never looked at me like that before or touched me. He never showed much emotion and this was a first to him. The look in his eyes told me what his lips would not say. He cared about me and was worried about me.

I wondered over and over again if it meant something important to him. If I meant anything important to him. Finally laying down and still trying to sort out my feelings I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep because the next thing I saw was me as a little girl. It was a dream about my past.

* * *

My parents are aristocrats and very well respected and known. They only wanted one thing when they had me. A perfect daughter. They were disappointed when they found that they didn't have a son to be named an heir so they decided that they would make me their perfect daughter and feel like I could be their right heiress.

From the minute I was born they did nothing but gave me the best. The hired the best professors around. I was made to learn many different languages but for a vampire learning isn't hard. It comes natural to us. I've had over 75 professors in my life and over 36 babysitters and servants hired to keep me company all day long.  
Although my parents themselves were always busy and I had no siblings I was never alone. I was taught to have perfect manners and taught to get rid of my emotions fore my parents viewed them as a weakness and said that others would try and control me through them. Since a child I never played with other vampire children only saw them occasionally at parties. They would invite me to play with them and when I refused they would go on and play with each other.

My parents in the end viewed me as their perfect child and I couldn't have cared less. After years of not feeling anything after a while things seemed pointless and boring.

The day that I discovered my elemental control was electricity my parents were ecstatic.

They called for the best professor to come and help me to control it but the same day I made my discovery I also learned how to master it. They were amazed when I showed them how perfect my control over it was, but told the professor to come anyway to see for himself if I needed any help or improvement.

They were even more proud when he said that there was nothing that he or anyone else could do to help me improve because though I was only still a young child he had never seen anyone control their element so well. Especially on the very day that they discovered out what it was that they specialized in.

It wasn't long before that where other parents started to view me as the perfect daughter and envied my parents.

Although I had a servant who was always with me I would occasionally tell them to leave my room or leave me alone. I didn't want to have company most of the time because I didn't want to be surrounded by people who only did what I told them to because of fear. I didn't have a best friend like other girls my age did and preferred to eat cookies with jam while others wanted to play with their dolls.

To everyone around me I was the perfect golden child but on the inside I didn't fell anything, and never showed any weak emotions to anyone. I never cried, I never fussed, I never threw my self and screamed that I wanted something because the truth was that even I didn't know what I wanted. I had become a living empty shell on the inside.

Then that one day came. The day that I never thought would happen. The day I met Shiki.

It was the party my parents had thrown for me, their perfect daughter to celebrate my birthday. In human years I would have appeared to be turning eleven.

My parents were well acquainted with his family so naturally they were invited and brought Shiki along with them. I had never met him before that but heard that they had a son though the father wasn't around anymore. Of course talking about why the father wasn't around anymore was a taboo, forbidden to be talked about.

It was a party that I was against the whole time. I hated attending one much less throwing one. It created to much of a fuss and caused too much noise. Against my will they decided to throw one and I didn't stop them.

At the celebration everyone that my parents had invited attended bringing their child or children along, except for Kaname~sama. He was invited also but everyone knew that he never showed up to parties. Not after what happened to his family. Everyone invited him anyway out of courtesy but most had very high hopes that he would show up to their party. Though he never did.

With tons of vampire adults and children running around I decided that it was my Que to sneak out. They wouldn't really notice anyway, the party was in full swing.

Walking over to the elevator that led to the mansion above ground and looking back every few minutes to make sure no one was following me I safely made it out of the party. It was still daylight outside which meant that I would have to hide somewhere away from the sun and some place where they wouldn't be able to find me. Mindlessly walking into the forest of my backyard I heard a sound that sounded like a branch breaking. It seemed someone had followed me out here after all.

I wasn't sure if it was an enemy or servant and there seemed to be no wave of senses that were good or evil in the air around me making it more difficult to decide. Regardless I did what my attacks and strategies teacher taught me to do in a similar situation. I spread my legs a little for a better balance making sure nothing would catch me off guard and made my small bolts of thunder appear around me like a barrier protecting me. It was meant to show that I wasn't defenseless but rather quiet an opponent even for my size.

I looked around trying to find where the stranger was when I heard another noise to my right. Meer seconds away from striking out walked a young boy with red spiky styled messy hair. He slowly made his way towards me with his hands in the air while looking a bit bored.

"Don't shoot." was all he said before putting his hands in his pockets and yawning. He looked at me with lazy eyes and I could tell he was different than the others. His blue eyes said it all. Of his unknown pains to me.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned harshly and clearing the air around me.

"I'm just ....... looking for my contact" he lied. It was so clear he lied I couldn't help but smile a little.

"You are a vampire. You don't use contacts. What were you really doing out here?" I asked again less coldly this time.

Sighing and scratching his head he smiled too a little.

"I saw a girl escaping from the party so I thought that she might need someone in case something happened to her at least she wouldn't have been alone." he admitted looking away from me.

I didn't say anything. I was speechless. This was the first time that anyone had ever done anything for me because they were worried something might happen to me. Even my own parents who gave birth to me didn;t know that I was missing. Since I didn't say anything he broke the silence.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked looking at me.

"I...I was looking for someplace to hide."

"Why?"

"It's too noisy in there and I hate going to parties so I decided it was my opportunity to sneak out."

"hmmmm. I also dislike parties." he stated.

"I know." was all he said before pointing his chin into an opposite direction indicating that I follow him.

With the sun starting to bother me and not wanting to go back into the party I followed him. He walked several minutes with me following behind in silence.

"Here it is" he smiled showing me a garden with a huge marble water fountain spitting out water.

"You took me to my front yard?" I asked confused.

"They won't be able to find us here." he yawned and started to walk again. When we stopped on the other side of the fountain I understood what he meant. Not only did it provide shade but it was also high enough to hide any evidence that kids were just on the other side sitting on the grass.

"It's the perfect hideout" I said. I started to feel warm inside and funny too. I hadn't had a feeling like this in many many years so it took me a while to figure out that what I was feeling was happiness. True happiness.

We sat on the grass together and hid in the shade while enjoying the summer air.

"I'm Senri Shiki by the way" he said without looking away from the blue sky.

"Rima Touya" I greeted back also looking up at the sky.

We sat there for hours on end not talking much and just relaxing. I had never been this comfortable around anyone. Not even my parents. For the first time ever I had found someone I wanted to be around with.

When the stars were shining in the night sky we heard movements of many footsteps all over.

"It seems that our play time is over." he said not getting up yet.

I only nodded my head. I didn't want this to be over. We had lived in our own little world and I didn't want anyone to take that away from me.

With another sigh he got to his feet and helped me up.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked when he was facing me.

I smiled and that seemed enough answer for him. He smiled back before wrapping his semi small arms around me. Happy birthday Rima." he said before letting me go.

"Let's hang out again." he added before someone appeared at his side almost as if on Que.

"Bye" he waved just as one of my servants quickly came to my side.

"Bye Shiki." I waved back feeling the warmth inside me again.

From then on we were always hanging out together. We even decided to model together as a job but for us it was a way to kill time or a hobby.

One night before leaving to meet with Shiki my parents sat me down saying that they had something important to tell me.

I didn't really know what to say or do so I just sat there waiting for them to tell me.

"Rima. You are old enough now so we decided to enroll you in a private boarding school. They have a Night Class there especially for vampires or our stature or higher. You will be attending and leave in two days time." my father explained.

This was like a slap to the face, maybe worse.

"How far is it?" I asked trying to calm myself. I could feel the heat rushing to my face and almost started to breath in harder small breaths of air.

"You will have to take the vampire underground exclusive rail road. The trip should last about ten hours or so. The academy is called Cross Academy. You will of course have a dorm room and be sharing with Ruka, you know your friend." my mother added.

"And it's very important that you go. Kaname~sama himself will be there watching over the vampires and making sure that all goes well. He's trying to help us build a relationship with humans little by little and we have to be there to support him. I expect that you will be there on all our behalves representing us well."

The academy was very far and I would be living there from now on. How would I tell Shiki was my biggest concern. Wehad been best friends now for years and in two days time I would be leaving?

Swallowing hard I got up and nodded at them and without another word I left my house. Shiki's driver Loen was there waiting for me in the front driveway.

Opening the door for me I got in and sat across from Shiki.

"Your a bit late. Is everything alright?" he asked resting his chin on his hand.

"Yea" I lied. I tried to sort it all out in my head wondering what I should tell him or how to start.

"I have to tell you something Rima" he quietly said.

I looked at him and waited for him to continue, a little panicked.

"My uncle has enrolled me in a private academy and I'm to leave in two days. It's pretty far but they have a Night Class designed for vampires especially. I'll be living there from now on too. Kaname~sama has started it in order to help set up some kind of relationship with the humans." he explained looking from me to the window and the setting sun.

At that moment I had never felt any relief as I did when I realized that we were going to be attending the same academy.

Sensing the relief that was coming from me he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm also going there. My parents just told me right before I came out."

"You weren't going to tell me" he stated in his normal seductive voice. It wasn't a question.

"I didn't know how to" I admitted looking out the window.

I saw him close his eyes and smile. I could sense he also felt the same relief I felt. We were not going to be separated after all. I didn't know if I believed in fate or destiny but I was glad that it seemed to play out that way.

* * *

_PKK...........PKKkK...........PKKKKKK......_

Opening my eyes I realized fully that I had fallen asleep. Hearing the noise again I quickly sat up on my bed.

It seemed to be coming from the balcony glass doors.

Getting up I walked over not knowing what to expect or who I was going to see.

Looking through the glass doors I saw a mesh of blue hair that fell around nicely on a face and a set of purple eyes. It took me a second to realize that it was Rokoru.

I stood there on the other side of the glass doors watching him. He was leaning against the balcony railing. He pointed his finger towards the doors golden knob and indicated that I opened it. He didn't look crazy or dangerous but like he just wanted to play around. He smiled more when he saw me walking to the door and reaching my hand out to pull on the knob.

Walking out and closing the unlocked doors behind me he stood up straighter with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here? You should be in class"

"I'm not supposed to start until tomorrow. Think of it as a semi day off. Considering that I am in uniform and got a tour of the academy but still was free from going to class." he explained jokingly while still smiling.

"What about you? You decided to take a semi day off too?" he asked looking me over.

"Something like that" I said not wanting to explain to him the real reason as to why I was wearing my uniform but not in class.

"Is there something you wanted?"

He seemed to think about what he was going to say before answering me.

"It's not what I really want but you need." he smiled a dazzling smile.

"You need some fun. I figured it out after the first time we met. When I saved you from what could have been your death. It would have been a tragedy too." he said slowly shaking his head. He seemed to make it a joke.

"I was not going to die. I-"

"Yeah I know I know you had it all under control right?" he laughed seeming amused. His easy going nature charm made me smile at that too a little.

"So come on. Lets go have some fun." he said reaching out a hand for me to take it. Him standing there like that with the light of the moon made him seem more beautiful.

"I don't think I should go. Kaname might get mad if he -"

Not waiting for me to finish he quickly grabbed my arm and in one swift motion he had me safely cradled in his arms.

"What are doing?"

He quickly winked at me before he hoped on top of the railing and lightly jumped off. When we were on the grassy dry floor again he put me down.

"Wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt." he lightly laughed letting me know he was joking.

Grabbing my hand again he started to lead me through the school and to the entrance or in our case exit.

"We're not allowed to leave school grounds." I informed him but he didn't stop and continued to pull me along.

"Don't worry. I got permission for me and a friend or in your case tour guide to show me around town." he said

"And I got it straight from both Kaname~sama and the academy's head master so we're safe."

"a-ah" I said knowing he wasn't going to let me turn back now.

"So where are we really going?" I asked curious.

"You'll see soon enough"

We walked for another ten minutes in silence while he held onto my wrist. He seemed exciting to be going where ever it was that he was taking me.

The whole time walking I wondered who he really was and why he transferred in so late. I only knew his name and that he was Ruka's cousin but that was it.

When I looked up again I could see light coming from a distance which was odd for a town like this where everyone was supposed to be asleep by now. It was like seeing light at the end of a tunnel and it made me more curious when I heard laughter coming from the light. Getting closer and closer I started to see people and many stands with food, hand made trinkets, music, and games of all kind. It was crowded and seemed that the whole townspeople came out to celebrate. But I didn't understand what they were celebrating. For the first time in my life I felt like I was on the outside looking in. I felt lost.

Seeing my expression he turned to me a little worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The instant he said that I saw Shiki standing in front of me instead of Rokoru. He had asked me that same question about three times tonight and he had been worried about me. I felt my eyes widen.

"I'll take you back home right now if you don't want to be here." I nodded my head.

"No. I'm fine, I just....." I trailed off not sure what to say next.

His expression of concern became one of happiness. "I told you you needed some fun."

I barely knew anything about him but his excitement seemed to affect me. I didn't want to have to leave and have him miss out on the fun he was expecting to have.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"Its the town celebration for me." His smile was beautiful and warm.

"No I'm just joking. Its the towns celebration for the night that they were all officially declared a town almost 400 years ago tonight." he explained.

"Their celebrating the accomplishment of their ancestors." I stated.

"Smart girl" he smiled. His purple eyes seemed to glow more in the light that surrounded us a couple of feet away from the entrance.

"Come on" grabbing my wrist again he started towards the entrance. When we got there everyone turned to look at us almost as if they felt the air around them change.

They looked at us in admiration and smiled. Some even walked up to us. It was a group of three teenage boys and two girls around the same age.

"Are you from the Night Class at Cross academy?" they asked looking over our uniforms.

"Thats right." Rokoru said in a warm friendly way.

"Wow! We knew that you guys seemed to cool and the uniforms are great!" gushed the two girls.

"Thank you." Rokoru said before he walked away smiling pulling me along.

"Are you always this nice?" I asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you ever happy?" he asked looking me in the eye.

I looked away not wanting to tell him the reason as to why I always seemed nonchalant.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay." he said in a more serious tone.

Without another word he led us toward a stand with jewelry. They were beautiful most of them and came in had many brightly colored stones that shone brightly and beautifully. I caught a glimpse of a red stone with little white stones surrounding it. It was set in a shape of a red rose and white pedals around it. It was the most beautiful one there and came in a pair. He must have seen my small smile because next he asked to buy them.

"Let me get the red rose with white petals, please" he asked taking out a couple of bills from his pocket. The elderly women behind the stand pulled it out and smiled.

"Great choice. The red rose is three carets and the white petals are one caret each with melted 14 caret gold to hold them up." she informed us while gently putting them away in a small white box with fluffy material inside. Tying a bow on the box she handed me the box and Rokoru handed her the bills. It must have done alot more than cover the price since she gasped and almost jumped.

"Keep the change." he smiled before walking away.

I didn't believe that he really just did that and it made me feel warm inside.

"Thank you" I said smiling more.

He reached for the box and gently took it from me untying the red ribbon from the small white box. Lifting the lid he gently took one out and smiled at me beautifully as he put one on each of my pony tails perfectly centered where all could see them.

"They look beautiful on you." he complimented starting at me with hypnotic cat-like eyes.

Next he led us to a stand that had food. I looked curiously at him.

"You're going to love the ice cream here." he said pulling out a chair for me and he was right.

They did have the best ice cream that I ever tasted. They served the best Dark sugar ice cream and had the best jam with cookies. I had never felt so free with anyone like this aside from Shiki.

I liked the feeling and had to admit I was having a great time in the town celebration.

Stopping at stands to eat sweets drink different teas from around the world and even dress up in traditional Japanese wear. I would have never thought I'd do any of these things. We even made our way to some of their rides that included miniature Farris wheels and a large carousel beautifully decorated with horses in many colors and lights that glistened beautifully.

I wasn't sure what time we had left but it seemed to be passing by quickly. Deep down I did feel a bit sad that this night would have to end.

I hadn't stopped smiling the entire time.

"We should get back now. It's getting pretty late, well for us early." he said after buying two candy apples on a stick for us. Handing me mine I looked at it. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to.

"Yeah" was all I said before he took my wrist again and led us towards the academy under the moons glow.

* * *

By the time we got back it seemed that it was about time for classes to be done for the night so I decided we take a path that was clear of any students, or so I thought. We were still eating our candy apples and he was still grabbing onto me when we were walking by classes that seemed to be empty now until in the middle of the hall Shiki walked out with a book in his hand.

I felt my self freeze at that instant letting go of my hold on the apple but before it hit the floor Rokoru released me and caught the apple in time.I felt my eyes widen at the sight of him standing there.

"Sh-" I couldnt bring myself to say his name. What must he have thought at this exact moment? But I already knew the answer to that.

"Hey Rima" he said after a few moments and walked right by me. I could smell his scent and it reminded me that I hadn't drank blood in a while but the reminded thrist was nothing compared to how bad I felt at that exact moment.

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	5. Chapter 5:Nightmare

Thanxs again and as always to my kick ass readers and those who rewiew and add my story to their favorites list and story alert list etc. I would also like if you awsome readers would recommend this story to friends since id like to see how well im doing with this and all and THANK YOU and here it is enjoy :) Oh and the new VK chapter is out and I looooved the Rima and shiki thing it was sooo cute and the way shiki insisted telling Yuuki that he didnt reject the tea because it was her but that he aint really want it. This just lets us know that Shiki is really a great person and I hope that im doing a good job portraying that about him here.

SHIKI

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Walking out of the class I was glad when Kaname said that he wasn't going to punish Rima only ask that she keep her distance from Kaori. I had asked him after everyone had left the room.

Without even having to tell him what I was thinking he stayed behind and he told me Rima wasn't in any trouble since she never did anything wrong before. I got the feeling that he suspected Kaori as much as I did that something wasn't right with her. And just like me he intended to find out. Quickly disappearing like he always does as he walked out the classroom I went to my desk to grab my book.

I was feeling relived. Rima wasn't in any trouble and she would be back in class tomorrow. That relief was soon gone.

Walking out the door I walked right into my nightmare.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

Walking out I saw him her holding her hand while they ate candy apples. She even seemed to be having fun until she saw me.

And her hair.

I noticed that there was something new in her hair. Two pins that looked like a rose with white leaves in diamonds where centered in her ponytails. After she saw me she dropped her apple and he quickly letting her hand go caught it before it hit the floor.

I had never felt my blood boil the way it did at that exact moment. Knowing I was soon going to lose it I left the scene walking right past her with barely a hi.

She too seemed frozen. But she didn't know what she was doing to me. She was tearing me apart.

If I would have stayed I knew I would have been inviting temptation to kill him for touching her. When one thinks about it logically its easy to see that it wouldn't have been fair to him. He wasn't doing it on purpose and he didnt seem to have any evil around him. But when I thought about it I also didnt care. I would have snatched her away from him and made it known that she was mine and no one elses. I would have bared my fags to show him that I wasn't going to giver her up to him this stranger, but I didn't.

Because it was simple. She didn't seem to feel the same way. How would have she reacted?

Clenching my jaw shut I kept walking. I didn't want to think about what they might do next.

"Shiki! There you are! I thought you were hiding from me" Takuma said coming from behind a tree holding his books.

I wasn't sure what I looked like but from the look on his face he seemed to know something was bothering me, but he didn't know how much.

Silently he walked beside be as we made our way to the front entrance of the dorm.

Reaching the hall to my room I noticed that he seemed to be holding something back from me.

"What is it Ichijo?" I asked looking at him directly.

Looking away he sighed and seemed to be dreading to tell me.

"Ummm.... I'm not sure if right now is the time to tell you but ...ummm....you have a new roommate. His name is Rokoru Minori. I know I know!!! Its just that there was a shortage of rooms since he came so late in the yer and we didnt have any vacant rooms........... so since ............you don't have a roommate it was... kinda..... obvi..."

Letting his sentence trail off he looked away and smiled sheepishly at me.

"mmm" I nodded when I saw the wall behind him start to crack from my lack of control over my powers.

I turned to open my dorm door letting letting him know that I was done talking and that he should leave now.

"Umm.. I'll see you later...then " he half smiled before walking to the other end of the hall into his room.

Throwing my books on the bed and walking back to the pale white door I waited to hear the sound of his door closing before leaving my room.

I half walked half ran out of the building leaving through the back and into the forest that lay unhidden behind the school.

Once there I let go of my hold on my emotions and soon there I was able to hear all around me the breaking and destruction of the trees and floor around me. It was to the point where a fire was slowly starting to form around me when I heard a voice I was starting to remember all to familiar.

"Following you is always a good idea. Fun too." Kaori smiled sitting on top of a tree that had been half destroyed because of me, surrounded by darkness.

I only got madder seeing her there with a smug smile on her face. I never knew what she was thinking and unlike Rima that wasn't something I liked about her.

"What do you want?" I demanded seeing the fire around me start to come even more alive responding to my emotions.

"I have a request. Something that you might want to hear too." she said gracefully jumping down from the tree.

"And it might benefit us both. Give us something that we want." she added walking closer to me.

I didn't know what she wanted and I didn't want to know either, and just like that the fire blasted to life. Stepping back from me she didn't seem surprised and in an instant it was put out. Smoke started to come into the air around us creating a small layer of fog.

"You should get better control of yourself" she simply said.

"You control earth"

"Its not a question." she stated.

"Why didn't you assume it was water?" she asked

"Because theres no source of water around here. Thats what people who control water need. A source of it."

"Very good. So what do you say? Do you want to listen to my request or not?"

"No I dont." I said. By now I was back in control of my self enough to not damage stuff, but I knew that if she said one wrong thing then I would lose grip again.

"You can pretend to not know me after all this time. But if you really did forget then I wouldn't blame you, it was after all a long time ago." When she said that I could hear sadness in her voice and I got the feeling that she wasn't lying this time, but I also didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's fine, it was so long ago I'm not surprised that you dont remember." Though she was smiling I could see her dismay.

"Just listen to my request. Like I said it will benefit us both. You get what you want and I get what I want."

"What do you want?" I asked impatient.

Her face lit up. "I want you to take me to the upcoming dance." she said.

The instant that her request hit me I heard a tree snap in half behind her falling beside her and causing a great wind around us.

"What are you talking about?" _Get a hold of yourself shes trying to get at something _I told myself. I just didn't know what yet.

"The dance, its coming up soon and I want you to escort me there." she said in a colder tone.I had forgotten that the annual school dance for both day and night class students was coming up again but either way I would never have asked her because every year I always went with Rima.

"What makes you think that I would take you?"

"Because I over heard Ruka telling Akatsuki that Rokoru was taking Rima to the dance. That he asked her just tonight. I thought you already knew."

Every year except this one. I looked at her and felt my blood boil again and soon she was on the ground in pain.

I looked over at her and the smell of blood soon followed.

She didn't yell or cry out in pain. She was on the floor bent over herself shaking and holding her shoulder. It seemed I had hit her with my fury by accident.

I got closer to her and saw how deep and bad it really was. She was going to need blood to heal herself.

I lifted my sleeve up and biting my wrist I held it out for her.

Smelling the blood she looked at me, eyes wide. What was it with girls and their eyes getting wider when something takes them off guard I wondered.

"Drink and it'll heal soon." I instructed a little coldly letting her know that this didn't mean that I in any way liked her.

"I...can't drink....your blood your...of ....pureblood...." she was struggling to speak. Her wound must have been worse then I thought or she was in in dire need of blood, either way I knew it was dangerous for me to give her my blood. If it was really hunger that caused her reaction and my blood happened to fulfill her thirst then I'd be in trouble of never getting rid of her and I'd know that I'd have no one else to blame but myself for being so weak. I hated myself knowing that I was going to cause something that would sure come back to get me but wasn't strong enough to do anything about it.

There was also the possibility that my smell would linger within her and that would also cause unwanted problems for me as well.

But it seemed that I was too weak to stop or cared enough to stop as well.

Putting my arm next to her I saw her eyes change their color to a red.

She was hungry or was it that she couldn't resist the smell of a purebloods blood?

Putting my bloody wrist to her face the red in her eyes became more alive and I could see that it caused her pain to look away from it.

"Is it that you're hungry or the fact that even though you know it's a taboo to drink from a pureblood, you still can't resist the smell of my blood?"

She didn't answer but the red in her eyes only became more alive.

Holding her shoulder on the ground I knelled right next to her and put my wrist in from of her mouth. Looking at me for a minute she couldn't resist anymore and hesitated a little before biting me.

It wasn't long before she was completely heeled and all that was left was the blood on her uniform.

Her lips and hair were smeared with my blood when she soon pulled away from me.

She looked at me with cautious eyes.

"I"m amazed that you were able to restrain you're self so well." I said bored looking at her.

"This isn't going to go unnoticed. I drank from a pureblood and committed a taboo. I will be be punished for this, very badly won't I?" she asked looking at her lap.

"No. I'm going to tell them that I force fed you when you were hungry and hurt." I said standing up.

"You're going to help me if i get in trouble?" she asked hopeful.

"I'm only stating a mere fact" I coldly told her.

"Will you accept then? My request I mean." she asked.

"Why do you want me to take you?"

"Because, like I said we will both benefit from this. You and I."

"I will get what I want?" I wondered aloud licking my blood.

"Yes. You will get the thing that you most want. We both know what it is that you want."

"What do you know of what I do or don't want?"

"I know too much whether I like it or not." she answered looking at her hands on her lap.

"I'll make you a deal. You take me and if you don't get what you want, then you won't say anything when they find out the taboo I committed. I may even be put to death."

I didn't understand or really care why she would go that far for me to take her to the dance but as long as I was benefiting from her deal I was going to take it.

"I'll pick you up at seven" I said before walking away.

I could sense that she hadn't moved when I walked away but sensed another vampire nearby.

Entering the Moon dormitory I came face to face with a blue headed purple eyed pretty boy.

I came face to face with Rokoru.

I felt my blood boil again but I made sure that i was under control.

"Hi, I"m Rokoru. Do you know where i can find - wait. You're from my class. Can you point me in the direction of Shiki Senri?" he asked smiling.

"I'm him." I confessed pointing at my self.

"Lucky. I'm your new room mate. Rokoru Minori. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

He didn't seem like a bad guy and I felt a little stupid for making him my enemy.

"Nice to meet you" I said sounding tired while leading him to the dorm room.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see how much it had changed from when I came in barely hours ago.

There were now two king sized luxurious beds instead of one and his stuff seemed to be piled by the door.

"I wasn't sure what side of the room you preferred so I thought I might wait for you to come."

He was a nice guy. A really nice guy. I was starting to see how Rima could like him. It was almost difficult not to like him, but he was still my enemy. I wasn't going lose Rima to him.

"Thanks" I halfheartedly said before choosing the right side of the room next to the window.

Picking up his dozen bags he walked to the other side of the room. He didn't bother putting away any of his things away before walking into the bathroom. I heard the water running and he soon came out dressed in a silky black shirt and matching pants.

Hoping onto his new bed he pulled the sheets around his body.

"Good night" he smiled before turning to sleep.

Looking out the window I saw the sun was starting to rise.

Walking to the bathroom myself I closed the door and pulled my shirt off.

Looking into the mirror I clearly saw myself.

_Your beginning to look more like that brute _my mother once told me. I was happy thinking that I looked alot like her. I'm still not sure if she's right or not, but I never want to be like him.

Trading in the rest of my uniform for my night cloths I went to bed shortly after washing my mouth and face.

Laying in my bed I drifted to sleep thinking about Rima.

When I was able to see again I was a looking at myself from when I was in what looked like eleven in human years.

I was at a party and was with my mother and uncle before I spotted a little girl with two pig tails wearing a short fancy red and white dress. The birthday girl.

I kept looking at her wondering why it seemed that she was sneaking out of her own party. I had always known females to love throwing parties and this was the first time I ever saw one running away from hers. I had to follow her. I was curious.

Walking away from my mother and uncle I stayed a few feet behind her making sure she couldn't see me. I followed her as she cautiously made her way to an elevator.

Once the doors closed I ran up the stairs knowing that she would be heading for the main floor of the mansion above ground.

Out of breath when i got there I saw her, a little red and white dot in the distance disappearing. I quickly followed trying to stay quiet. I came to a stop when she did. Probably thinking of where to hide for the time being without the sun bothering her.

Walking to the back yard of her mansion she went into the forest looking background that was surrounded by trees and bushes outside the pool area.

Keeping my distance I followed her when I stepped on a tree branch. How careless of me.

SHe quickly turned and tried to figure out the where the sound had came from exactly when I noticed that she was poised to fight. I saw her visible shocks of electricity.

_Oh good_ I thought to my self_ An electric user. _I decided it was best to show that I was of no threat to her and avoid being turned to a marshmallow so I walked out with my hands in the air.

I was so close to being electrocuted by her when she stopped herself just mere seconds from practically killing me.

"Don't shoot." I managed to say before lowering my hands into my pockets and yawning.

"what are you doing out here?" she questioned me roughly clearing her weapon away.

"I'm just.........looking for my contact" It was all I could think of at the moment though I didn't fool her. I saw her smile a little and didn't want her stop.

Her smile was beautiful.

"You are a vampire. You don't use contacts. What were you really doing out here?" she asked more friendly this time.

Sighing and scratching the back of my head I decided to give up and smiled.

"I saw a girl escaping from the party so I thought that she might need someone in case something happened to her at least she wouldn't have been alone." I confessed, feeling a little embarrassed.

I wasn't sure if she was mad because she didn't speak for a while and only looked at me. I wasn't sure what she was thinking and I liked that about her. She seemed different to the other girls that I've met.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her hoping to make up for whatever it was that I said to get her mad. I was going to make her my friend and I wasn't going to ruin it.

"I...I was looking for someplace to hide" she answered. I felt relief. She didn't hate me.

"Why?" I probed trying to get her to talk more.

"It's too noisy in there and I hate going to parties so I decided it was my opportunity to sneak out." she said almost as if I should have known. So she didn't like parties either. There was one thing we had in common.

"Hmmmm. I also dislike parties" I told her wanting her to know that we were similar. An idea of a perfect spot to take her to make her happy came to me and I was going to take her there to show her that she could trust me. Maybe we'd even learn more about her.

"I know" I told her pointing my chin towards the other direction wanting her to follow me.

She hesitated before following me but I glad she decided to come along. We walked in silence for several minutes while I carefully led her towards her front yard making sure to take ways where no one would see us and make us go back inside.

When I saw the place I smiled.

"Here it is."

She looked past me and noticed that it was her front yard.

:You took me to my front yard?" she asked confused.

"They won't e able to find us here" I yawned continuing to walk. I was glad when she found out what I had meant. She saw that it was the perfect place to hide. It provided both shade and coverage.

"It's the perfect hideout" I said before taking a seat on the grass. Without worrying about her dress she sat beside me and watched the blue summer sky.

"I'm Senri Shiki by the way" I introduced myself not looking away from the sky.

"Rima Touya" she introduced herself also without looking away from the sky. Maybe she was also shy around me the way I was starting to feel around her?

Sitting there with little small talk here and there we spent the rest of the day relaxing. I had found out that she didn't like dolls but didn't hate them either. She liked eating cookies with jam and had never really spent much time playing with other kids her age.

She was basically isolated, like I wanted to be. I hadn't realized it at age but even then I was being controlled through my uncle and the council of ancients always using my mother to make me do what they wanted. She was lucky that she didn't have that and I would never have left her alone if I knew that something like that was happening to her too. I'd have stayed by her side.

I longed to have the life she did. I was young then but I also knew that I couldn't be wrong about the fact that I wanted to spend eternity with her.

The rest of the time for me passed to quickly because before I knew it the night sky had shown itself illuminated by stars and soon I heard footprints around us. It was about time that they found out we were missing but at the same time I was feeling sad that they had. It seemed too soon.

"It seems that our play time is over" I said trying not to let my dismay show on my face.

When I saw her nod her head I got up with a sigh. How I wish I could have read her mind to see what she was thinking.

Helping her up I wondered when would be the next time I would get to see her again. I was a bit anxious that I wouldn't and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Turning to face her I asked her head on.

"Will you be my friend?"

Her warm smile quietly answered me. It was sucha warm feeling one that I hadn't felt before if ever that I smiled back and wrapped her in my arms before I could stop myself.

"Happy Birthday" I said trying to cover for what I had just done with small embarrassment letting her go.

Feeling someone quickly approaching for me I told her to hang out again with me making sure that I made it in time before they came to get me.

I didn't wait for her answer this time. I didn't want to giver her time in case her answer was a negative one.

I waved goodbye to her just as her servant appeared before her.

That night when I got home my mother and uncle scolded me for what I did saying that they were worried sick about me and Rima.

"But you're the ones who didn't notice til so late" I calmly pointed out for them which they took for a wise ass answer.

They continued to scold me for about an hour that night while I sat on the living room sofa facing both of them. I tried to look sorry for what I had done but I couldn't I had met Rima and that's all that mattered to me. They could yell all they want at me, which they did but it was useless. I wasn't even listening.

After that I made sure to hang out with Rima. Being with her felt so natural that I never wanted her to leave. I pictured her as my wife spending forever with me. I thought that nothing could have separated us from one another until that one day when I got a letter from my uncle.

"Shiki. You have a letter from your uncle." my mother told me as I was leaving to meet Rima.

"I wonder what it could be" I said opening the letter. I unfolded a fancy looking letter with elegant script written on it.

_"Senri, _

_It was taken upon by me so your mother doesn't know what this letter is about. We here at the council have decided to enroll you in the Night Class that has been recently set up by our pureblood treasure, Kuran Kaname-sama. He has set it up in order to bring humans and vampires closer and we support him. To show our support we have enrolled you in that academy. it is far from home and you will be traveling through the underground rails that we vampires use. You will be living there from now on and when you can come home will be decided by none other than Kaname-sama. We hope that you will not disappoint us and become close to our pureblood leader once you get there. Please tell your mother for us and that it will only be temporary so that she will not go into hysterics over this. Be quick for you take your leave in two days notice.  
_

_ Take care, Sincerely your uncle and the council. _

Crushing the letter in my hand I only thought of one thing, what was I going to tell Rima?

We had been friends for so long now I had gotten used to seeing her everyday.

"What's it about?" my mother asked peering over my shoulder.

I gave it to her to read knowing well that she would yell at uncle when he came around here again. Good.

When she was done she was angry and started to tear up.

"Do you have to go?" she asked trying to hold her tears back but we both knew the answer to that. Knowing it herself she crumpled the paper and engulfed it in flames too.

"You have to promise me that you're going to visit whenever you can." she said having calmed down.

I nodded my head before she finally smiled. "Mama's going to be sad without her little boy here with her" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

On the drive to Rima's place I wondered how i was going to tell her and if she would consider going with me too but I wasn't sure if I could ever ask her to leave her life here for a new one. I had been waiting several minutes longer than usual when I noticed that Rimas wasn't coming out of her house.

It gave me more time to think.

By the time she was making her way to the car I still hadn't thought of anything.

"You're a bit late. Is everything all right?" I asked once she was in the car.

"Yea" she answered seeming a little distracted.

I decided that it was best to tell her straight.

"I have to tell you something Rima" I started feeling like a child not wanting to tell the truth because I was afraid of the consequences it would bring.

Looking at me she stayed quiet.

"My uncle has enrolled me in a private academy and I'm to leave in two days. It's pretty far but they have a Night Class designed for vampires especially. I'll be living there from now on too. Kaname~sama has started it in order to help set up some kind of relationship with the humans." I explained hoping that she would know it wasn't my decision. That I didn't want to leave, I was being forced.

I wasn't sure why but I saw her expression change from uneasy to complete relief. Had she wanted to get rid of me this whole time? Was she glad that I was going to be thousands of miles away? Had she grown tired of me?

"Is something wrong?" I asked not wanting to know the answer if it was for the reasons I was thinking.

"I'm also going there. My parent's just told me right before I came out." she smiled.

It was like seeing the light after so long. She and I were going to be together still. I wouldn't have to wonder how she was doing and if she found some other I couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't going to tell me or why .Did she plane to leave and have me find out that she simply left without notice to a boarding school far way? Did she think that I would be fine losing her without a goodbye? She was dead wrong.

"You weren't going to tell me" I stated making sure it wasn't a question.

"I didn't know how to" she smiled. It was one of those rare smiles that I never saw her smile when there were others around. I liked to think that she reserved them for me and for me only.

Closing my eyes and smiling I was more than glad that it was the same relief that I felt. It seemed that we weren't going to be separated to easily.

* * *

Waking up the next evening to the sound of my alarm clock I decided that I would not let Rima go so easily, no matter who it was. I was going to stay by her side so long as she wanted me there.

It seemed that the dream made me realize how much I want her and how hard it should be to separate us. Rima may not remember the day we met but I was going to keep those memories with me forever. She was there for me through so much I wasn't going to let her escape.

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	6. Chapter 6:Denial

Im sorry the last chapter took so long. My internet was done so yeaa..... well i just finished reading the Godchild manga series and i would highly recommend it. Its defiantly not like your average manga so if you're looking for a great manga try the godchild but you might want to start from the 1st installment of the series which is called count cain and the drawings are very well done you even feel a connection to the characters too. Anyway with that aside I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and alot happened. We got to see Shiki's version of the how him and Rima met and how it was that he entered the night class. I guess in a way its safe to say that he over thinks everything and so does she. The whole thing with Kaori drinking his blood too wow...what will happen at the dance?! Read and find out ~ ;)

RIMA

Chapter 6: Denial

Staring at myself in the mirror while wrapping the red ribbon to my ponytails I wasn't sure if I should wear the hair pieces that Rokoru had got me last night. I couldn't lie to myself. I did have fun last night. I'm not sure how much I like him right now but he does make me feel comfortable around him. Standing there looking at the jewlery in the small box I wondered what the right thing to do would be. I didn't want to offend Rokoru by not wearing but I also didn't want to give Shiki any more reason to think that me and Rokoru are together.

Seeing his expression last night made me hate myself. I couldn't believe that after all I did to avoid ever seeing that expression on hid face I was the one who caused it now. I wonder how much he blamed me. The blame I would be able to live with but if he were to hate me, I don't think that I'd be able to bear it.

With my mind made up I put the lid on the small box. I wasn't going to do anything to hurt him again, so long as I could avoid it and at any cost I would. But I stil wasn't sure how I would ever face him. I'm not sure that if I acted like nothing had happened which was really what did happen between me and Rokoru would be alright but I also didn't want to hurt Rokoru's feeling.

A knock on the door followed by Ruka calling to me interuppted my thoughts.

It was Akatsuki's regular morning knocks to come pick Ruka up.

"Rima" she called out again.

Walking over to her at the door I felt relief and some disappointment when I saw that Rokoru wasn't there.

I had been walking in silence with them when I heard Akatsuki say something that at first sounded very wrong so I listened closer.

"Yeah, I saw her this afternoon with Honjou-kun. He was asking her to the dance but she turned him down. She said that she was being escorted by Shiki. I didn't believe it but I haven't asked him myself either. Still I find something weird about that girl."

Slowing my pace even more to the point that I was at the very back I tried to look indifferent to what I had just heard.

It's only a dance. It's only a dance. It's only a dance. I repeated that to myself over and over again trying to make myself believe that it didn't mean anything. But it did mean something because every year since we came here Shiki amd I always went together. We dissliked parties so we found it better to be around each other but now it seemed that I was going to go alone. I saw Ruka look at me with curious eyes. She must know ver well what I was feeling right now. I had never seen any girl suffer over a man more than Ruka. Yes she knew ver well what I was going through.

I was starting to feel uneasy and lonely knowing that something could be going on with Shiki and Kaori. It seemed to me that she had it out for me the moment she laid eyes on me. The very first day meeting her I almost fought her but I was stopped by Shiki too. Why I still wasn't sure. Walking and trying to look like nothing happened I couldn't help but long for the old days between me and him. Nothing would have made me happier. I was beginning to feel that I was losing the love of my existence. Coming to a stop at the waiting room inside the dormitory building I saw when both Shiki and Rokoru walked out side by side. Rokoru had a small smile on his beautiful face and Shiki the same bored expression that I came to love.

There was something about the way his eyes shone and yet seemed non-existent at the same time. I never understood what he was thinking but I always knew when something troubled those beautiful blue eyes. When they both spotted me I felt a panick go through my entire body. It was almost like I had to chose sides. I didn't know what to do so I only stared at them. Noticing my shock Rokoru smiled and gave me a small wink before going to Ruka and putting an arm around here engaging a small happy chat. It took me a second to notice that he was giving me my space. I somehow felt worse.

Seeing Shiki stand there I couldn't help but see him as he was the first time we met. He seemed so innocent, even now too.

Making his way over to me I felt even worse then I already had. It seemed like I was the unfair one. Assuming that he was taking Kaori just because I over heard someone talking about it. I should have asked him first.

"Good morning" he said yawning as he reached me with his books in his hand.

I smiled at him.

I had been planning to tell him that what he saw last night was nothing serious. But it didn't seem necessary anymore. I was sure if there was anything big with him he would have told me too, especially if it was something like going to the dance with Kaori.

"Ne, Shiki."

"MMhmm?"

"You know that you can always tell me when somethings wrong right?" I felt a bit silly doing this but I wanted to let him know that I was still here for him.

"After so long, it only seems natural." he answered seeming a little taken back by what I said.

"Right" I agreed.

Or so I had thought. Just as I was starting to feel like everything would be alright again, I smelled it.

It was Shiki. Another Shiki. His scent coming from a distance. I quickly picked up the scent. How could I not? I've known his scent for decades. And now it was coming from another location. Or rather another person.

Someone had drank his blood.

Kaori.

Seeing her come to wait with the rest of us I felt sick. Any good feeling of reassurance I had was now gone. Shiki lied to me. Why did he not tell me about this? Even when I told him that he could tell me anything. Unless he didn't want me to know.

So thats what I did. I pretended that I didn't notice his scent coming off her.

Walking to the medium green sofa and sitting down he was right beside me standing. I was trying not to panic. I had been wrong. She did mean something to him. Enough so that he gave her blood.

Noticing everyone bowing I relized that Kaname had made his apperance. Respectfully bowing to him myself I got up from the sofa but ehile everyone was leaving the room to the gates I stayed behind.

"MMM?" With his book in his hand he turned to face me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I forgot a book in my room." I lied easily forcing a small smile.

He stood there and I realized that he was going to wait for me. Though there was something between him and Kaori he was still with me. It felt like he was toying with me.

"No. You should get to class. Save me a seat" I sighed heading for the stairs.

"....Alright then..." And he left. Turning to see him walk away for sure I saw him stop to talk to Yuuki quickly continuing on his way with the others.

I was at the top of the stair case heading to my room when I heard or rather felt someone enter the room.

I turned to find the prefix standing by the door.

"Umm..Shiki-senpai asked me to wait for you. To make sure you get to class without all the commotion" she explained with a smile before formally bowing.

"Thanks" I smiled walking to my room. But it wasn't genuine. Was he really toying around with me? Why would he do something so cruel? Leaning against the bathroom door I slumped to the floor. It was cold but it didn't bother me. Breathing in hard my chest started to hurt. Like something was pulling it apart from all different directions. The more I thought about him the more the pulling hurt.

Was this how a broken heart felt? Being reminded of his scent on her made it hurt more and before I knew it I was holding my chest tight with silent tears flowing.

I felt weak and disgusted. How could I have thought that he would have stayed with me. All we had ever been was friends. And that was all we were going to be. It was rare when I cried and I hated the feeling of being powerless. I wasn't sure how long I spent in there when I remembered that Yuuki was waiting to escort me to class. I didn't want to get up. I felt broken. Like glass shattered. But I got up and stopped crying. I was going to pick up all the pieces. Eevn if it meant all by myself.

"Oh. Did you find what you were looking for Touya-senpai?" Yuuki asked we made our way to class. The sun had set and soon the stars were going to show.

"No. I think I lost it." I said in my usual laughed silently. I didn't know how she could always smile. Always remain her happy true self.

"You and Shiki-senpai seem to be very close." she innocently smiled. I was starting to feel the pulling again.

"Oh, not that it's any of mu business." she added.

After several more minutes of an akward silence she spoke again but sounded timid this time.

"If something happened between the two of you senpai, you shouldn't let that seperate you. Keep fighting until you know for sure there's no more hope left. But even then if you really love him keep trying to fight, with all your heart and soul." She wasn't looking at me and her eyes seemed to be distant. Her honest feelings about the way she felt got to me.

"Then...when its all over you can say that you honestly tried. With all your being you honestly tried.

"Yuuki... you..." I didn't know what to say to her. To thank her.

"You sure are weird." I smiled.

"Tell Kaname-sama I said hi." she smiled again before turning to walk away.

I hadn't realized that I was standing in front of the class door.

"And remember to fight with all your hear." she waved and disappeared down the hall.

Entering the class I didn't look at Shiki or Rokoru. I headed straight for Kaname. If he was mad then this was sure to get me of the hook.

Bowing I began.

"I'm sorry I'm late I left behind a book. Yuuki-san says to tell you hi."

I had been right. No one heard us but I saw the change in his eyes at the mention of her name. They went from dull to having a spark in them.

"Please stay after class. I must discuss something with you." he calmly stated in his normal was too kind. He could have ordered me to stay and wouldn't have had a choice but he asked me politely because that was the kind of person he was.

That everyone had seemed to hear. Walking to my seat everyone watched me with curious eyes, probably thinking that I had done soemthing wrong. When I looked at Shiki he seemed taken back also but it was nothing to what I felt when I saw that my usual seat beside him was now occupied by someone else.

_Of course. You should have expected this._ I told myself. They are after all together now.

Feeling stupid and not knowing where to sit I was glad when I heard Rokoru's voice behind me.

"I saved you a seat." Grabbing me by my hand he led me towards the front of the class where Akatsuki and Ruka where already happily chatting.

Sitting behind them one row higher than they, Rokoru looked at me. He didn't have his usual warm friendly smile on.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. The hurt inside me was almost unbearable I only wanted to see his smile. Something pure and happy that it would have easied the pain I felt.

"I could ask you the same question" he said leaning in closer to me. Placing his soft warm hand against my face he sighed.

"You are in pain." he stated. I wonder how he knew by just a touch.

When my breathing became harder he leaned away.

"I'm sorry." he said smiling. But it seemed to sad to be his usual smile.

"You're not wearing them tonight." he solemnly added.

"...........I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize. If you don't want to wear them then don't." This time his smile was more cheerful.

"That aside, how has your day been so far?"

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Same here" he said intensly looking into my eyes. The way his purple eyes sparkled againt his dark blue hair made him seem more beautiful.

"I don't know much about you. Why not tell me?" he asked amused.

After that class seemed to pass in a blur. He asked questions about me and when he laughed at one of my answers I would mock him after he told me what he liked or did or thought in my stead.

I learned that he wasn't forced to come here. He came of free will. His family had been asleep for 100 years and recently awoken. He had never attended such a place where vampires gathered to study and fascinated by the idea enrolled here. He was an only child like me and did what hos parents asked of they didn't want to let him come here he came regardless.

With Kaname closing his book and the respectful bow to him everyone started to exit the room.

"Would you like for me to wait for you?" he asked leaning against the front desk.

I hadn't noticed until then that he wore a necklace with a ball of sapphire and two stallions engraved on the side looking like they were protecting the sapphire ball from any harm. It must have been his family crest.

"You should go." I told him unsure what it was that Kaname wanted to talk about.

"If you don't come out in five minutes _then_ I'll leave. Okay?" he smiled raising an eyebrow.

With a small sigh I gave in. He was one of those who wouldn't take no for answer.

Any happiness I had felt till then was quickly taken away when I saw shiki turn to look at me from the door with Kaori not so far behind looked from me to Rokoru before walking out with out a word.

"I'll be waiting outside then" Rokoru said walking out.

"Touya. I want to make it clear to you. whatever your going through right now isn't my business. But if something happens to Yuuki because of this prolem between you Senri and Kaori, I will not be easy on any of you." he stated leaning agaisnst the oversized window surrounding him in the night's sky. So he did know then. Not that it suprised me.

"Yes Kaname-sama, I understand."

"I don't understand what she is to you exctly but the feelings you have for her are so very very strong that it makes me want to protect her as well. Her smile is very warm and she is very kind. That I can understand maybe part of the reason why you protect her so." I added.

"Your enhanced ability to let you know how someone is feeling seems to be intact still. Yuuki's warm existence in such a cold world is the thing that I will protect most, even if it means with my life and killing hundreds of others I will do it.......for her...." he said exiting the room. And he was right. There was no trace of lie in those words.

* * *

Walking out of the room and towards the dormitory I saw Rokoru standing with his hand in his pocket while the other carried his books. Shiki wouls always stand like that whenever he would wait for me but today he didnt save me a seat like he always did just like he looked at me before walking away with Kaori following close behind him.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you just standing there? Did Kaname-sama yell at you?" he asked leaning really close to my face.

"No, not really." I sighed.

"Would you have preferred I not wait for you?" His expression had gone from amused curiosity to looking a bit sad.

"No, its not that......"

"Then lets go" taking my hand in his he started to lead the way back to the moon dormitory.

"You seem distracted....no rather...sad about something. You want to talk about it?" He was worrying about me. I didn't know why he was being so kind to me. We were practicaly strangers almost. I was being selfish, using him to distract myself from the fact that I was losing Shiki. I was a horrible person.

"Why......why are you being so nice to me?" I asked stopping.

"From the first day that we met you were really nice to me and even now. Why?" I went on looking him in the eye.

Turning, he also looked at me in the eye only his look seemed much more intense than mine. I started to feel my heart beat faster.

"Why? From the moment I saw you seemed sad. The look in your eye seemed lonely. Today when I saw you in class just standing there I felt something strong inside me after seeing you look like you were in some kind of unbearable pain I had to get you. To make sure you were alright, I had the urge to protect you. I knew a vampire who lived for so long that they lost the will to go on living. She commited suicide. The look in her eyes were sad and lonely, you had the same look when I first met you and even now. I don't want you to ever feel that you lost your will to go on living. I wont let you." he confessed and in an instant he pulled me into his arms holding me there.

I didn't deserve someone so nice and caring. I was a horrible person and I wondered if he knew what I was really doing, would he still be so kind? Still smile for me the way he does? At that moment I realized that I didn't ever want to lose his smile, imagining it was painful for some reason. Could I feel this strongly about somone I just met?

And before I knew it I was crying again. I felt one tear stream down from one side, than another and soon they kept coming silently. I didn't care if he saw me or not but I was too scared to reach out for him in return.

Pulling away from me he somehow knew something was wrong but this time didn't ask.

"Sometimes all we need is someone there. Cry it all out, I'll be right here" he whispered in my ear making my tears come faster.

And he did. He stayed there with me for endless moments holding me while I silently cried it all out. My anger, my frustration, he stayed there not saying a word and holding me.

I was so tired by the end of the night I almost collapsed and he carried me back to my room.

Ruka was sound asleep on the other side of the room and for once I was grateful that she was a heavy sleeper. She probably would have never let me forget this night. He sat me down on the bed before starting to unlace my boots. I felt my cheecks turn hot. Placing them beside the bed he got up and smiled at me.

"Sleep well." he said kissing the back of my hand. With that he left the room leaving me alone. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in place and I kept thinking about him. In more ways than one he saved me. Too tired to get up and change into a sleeping outfit I pulled the covers around me and tried to get some sleep. I wasn't sure how to act tomorrow infront of him but that didn't seem to matter. As long as he was smiling I would be fine. I had lost Shiki and he had been there for me.

I had lost Shiki. Thinking about that again made my chest hurt again. I'm not sure that I would ever get over that fact, but someday I would be able to bear it.

* * *

The next afternoon I felt uneasy and content at the same time when I awoke.

"Did something happen last night?" Ruka asked standing before me already fully dressed.

"You went to sleep in your uniform." So she had noticed than.

"Nothing really." I lied camly.

"Its scary how I cant never tell when you're lying or not with that calm face of yours" she sighed letting it go.

"Hurry and get ready. I got another uniform for you hanging by the shower door" she said before leaving the room.

When she came back I was doing my hair.

Taking out the small white box I reached for the pins and centered them onto my ponytails.

"Nice hair barrettes" Ruka complimented holding a cup of coffee.

"Are they a present from Shiki?"

A small pain ripped through me but she didn't seem to notice.

"No, actually they were from you cousin" I admitted.

She looked at me shocked. "I thought you were serious when you said that you weren't going to go for it with him."

I wanted to tell her that I had lost Shiki and it seemed that Rokou was there for me but I couldn't. I was still no where near the point of being over it let alone being alright with it and that would most likely end up in tears again and I was not going to allow that in front of Ruka. I didn't need her pitty.

Hearing the regular morning knock I didn't know what to expect for the rest of the night but I was looking forward to it.

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	7. Chapter 7: Promise

Sorry if I took long with this chapter ^^ with the holidays and all it seemed I didn't really have time but I was thinking about what I would write for this :)And a thank you to all of you who added this or me to their favorite w.e's list I get more of those than reveiws lol If your looking for a good entertainment I suggest kuroshitsuji aka black buttler. I saw this one over the summer and I loved it so just a heads up and I hope that those of you who decided to read the count cain series so far are liking it I know I looooved it! I also thank all you who leave their awsome comments it really gets me up and continue writing. It seems that more of you are voting for Shiki rather than Rokoru tehe and with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please!!

SHIKI Chapter 7: Promise

I wasn't really sure why she stayed behind.

If she was lying or not about leaving a book behind or if it was something worse. Either way I did as she told me and went on to class without her. Walking with the rest of the class at sunset was like the same as always. Noisy. If I were to ever get a headache surely this would be a reason. All the yelling and pushing. Didn't they ever get tired of waiting there knowing that they wouldn't be allowed near us? Would they still yell out of desire and not fear if they knew our true nature? Probably.

If there was something bothering Rima I wouldn't want her to walk through this horrid noise.

"Prefix?" I stopped right beside her.

"Shiki-senpai" she said struggling trying to hold the girls back. I decided to help her.

"Would you please not push her and stay still?' I smiled at them. Immediately they went from a mob to a line of smiling girls holding their hands to their mouths or hearts it was almost amusing what one little smile did to them.

"Thank you senpai!" Yuuki bowed.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. Can you clear the area?" bending in closer to her I whispered in her ear not wanting any one to hear.

"And wait for Rima? She wont be long she forgot something. Its too noisy out here for her."

Leaning away I saw that most girls were now angry with her, I almost felt sorry. Almost but this was to help Rima. If there was something could do to make it easier for her I would.

"Yes! No problem! Of course." she easily agreed. Walking away I felt the tension rise of the girls angry with jealousy.

"Wow Shiki you really dazzled those girls. Hmmm who would have known you have an easy way with the girls too?" Ichijo said slowing down to my pace.

"They were 100% under your spell!! But poor Yuuki. Those girls want to kill her now because of you." he sighed pretending to look sad.

"No they wont" I yawned and I was right because soon after I felt the presence of Zero, and the tension died as the girls backed away from her.

"Remember to save a seat for Rima!" he said as we entered the classroom.

"Yeah" I nodded heading towards the top end of the room. I sat waiting at our usual seats for some time trying to wait out the time until she came. It was dark and she still wasnt here. Leaning my head on the desk I almost took a nap until I heard someone move next to me but I knew the scent well enough to know it wasn't Rima.

"What do you want?" I questioned coming face to face with Kaori's eyes.

"That's rather harsh no?"

"What do you want?" I repeated.

She only smiled at me.

"Where is she?" she asked running a hand through her long hair.

"Where she is does not concern you."

"Hmmm, that maybe but I'm curious. Did you two have a fight?"

"Or did she smell your blood in me?" she continued. She didn't look mocking this time but i couldn't help but feel that was her true emotion at the time. But she had me when she mentioned the last part. I hadn't thought of that. Could that be it? Had she known when she saw Kaori? But she barley drank any blood, could she have really known?

"Whats the matter? Did I guess right?" she smiled closing her eyes.

"DO you feel guilty now?"

"Leave now." I said trying not to get angry. I didn't want to show her that had had any effect on me.

"But I can't ......look" she said pointing towards the left side of the room.

There she was talking to Kaname. I couldn't believe I hadn't felt her come in.

"See?" she smiled

I couldn't hear what they were talking about at first until he said that he wanted to talk to her after class. And I wasn't the only one who heard that, the whole class was looking at them.

"Looks like your little girlfriend can't keep out of trouble" Kaori mocked resting her head on her hand and smiling at me.

"And you can't seem to help her much either now can you?" she went on.

Rima was starting to walk away and towards the back to me until she saw that her seat was now taken by Kaori. I saw her standing there something stirring in her eyes. She must have been mad.

I was getting ready to get up and walk away from Kaori when I heard him call out to her.

Even worse was that she seemed glad to have heard him calling for her. Just what exactly happened between them in such a small amount of time? Continuing to watch was like watching my life slip right infront of me but there was nothing I could do. I felt powerless, like I had in the days where I was being controlled.

I hated it, this feeling but more than anything I hated myself for not doing anything. She cared about me and knew something was wrong but she didn't know what it was and yet still she offered me to confide in her just this morning, and I didn't tell her anything.

I should have just told her. But what would she have really thought about it? It was starting to seem like anything I would have done would have still brought out the same result.

"I saved you a seat" he smiled at her while taking her hand. I heard a low growl trying to escape my throat.

"You must really be mad." I heard her say.

"If you lied about our deal then I will kill you myself" I told her making sure that no one could hear me.

"We will both get what we want" she said more serious this time.

I looked on at them almost baring my fangs completely when I saw him lean in close to her, touching her beautiful perfect face. I probably would have had Kaori not held me down with her hands.

"Calm...down..." she struggled to make it seem like everything seemed all right.

"You sure have jealousy issues." she added when I was under control again, sort of.

"If you know what I want then why are you here? You're only making it worse." I growled at her.

"You only think you know what you want but you don't. Besides I need you in order to get what I want, just like you nee me to get what you want."

"You're not making any sense"

"When the night of the dance comes you will know everything"

"And if I don't?"

"Then that means you didn't get what you wanted and I will die" she said still serious.

"Knowing that there is a chance where you die you still made the deal with me? What is it that you're after?"

"I know what I want and must do to get it. That is all I can say for now."

Not understanding her I was starting to really wonder what it was that she wanted. Why did she come here? What was here that she could want so bad that she would make deals risking her life?

When Kaname closed his book everyone got up. Time seemed to be moving quicker but than again time means nothing for a vampire.

Walking I saw her get up and walk over to the front desk waiting for Kaname, he was right behind her. I stopped at the door making sure that she was alright. Even if I wasn't there with her I would make sure to protect her though it might have been that I was the one who was hurting her the most. Looking from her to him she seemed fine until she saw me. Her smile turned into what seemed disappointment.

At least I knew that it wasn't him that was behind the reason for her hurting. I walked out without saying a word and felt Kaori following right behind me. We were the last two out of the room and with everyone so far ahead I had no one to use as an escape from her. I walked trying to ignore her but every now and then I would hear her giggle. I had never met someone who irritated me with their very existence.

"You must not like me very much" she said catching up to me.

I didn't want to give her the pleasure and answer her. It was most likely that she would have already known my answer. i made my way to the males side of the dorms without stopping to talk to her but that didn't seem to stop her. She followed me all the way to my door.

Angry and irritated I took my anger out on her, reaching my arm out against the wall I stopped her. The surprise was clear on her face.

"Until the night of the dance DONT bother me and keep your distance from Rima." I hissed at her. I saw a smile start to play across her face, only getting me madder. With my other hand I slammed my fist on the wall not too far from her head causing a great deal of damage that went from the wall to the floor and ceiling.

"Leave NOW" i warned knowing that if she said anything I would lose it again. And she did. Swallowing hard she left without another word.

Walking into my room I was starting to calm down until I remembered who it was that was both my enemy and new roommate. I was heading out again to go anywhere away from here when Ichijo appeared on the other side of the door.

"Oh hey Shiki" he smiled looking a bit uneasy.

"Ichijo..."

"Where you going out?" he asked

"Something like that"

"Lets go eat. I"m hungry"

Having no where else to really go I decided to leave with him.

We walked to the cafeteria where those of us who didn't want sleep yet usually went after class.

Sitting at a candle lit cloth table he kept looking at me.

"What is Ichijo?" I asked picking up the small menu from the center of the plate pretending to read it. Unless it had something that read Rima's blood or a way to figure out what to do I didn't want anything but then again I hadn't eaten or fed in a long time. I was under too much stress to care at the moment.

"You seem.......more distracted than usual. Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm?'

"Does it have something to do with Rima? Did you two get into a fight? I haven't seen you two together like you usually are." he said looking down at the plate.

"She seemed very important to you. She was always there with you even if it meant her getting hurt. She was the one who kept you at ease most wasn't she?"

Listening to him talk about her like this I hadn't known that he knew so much about what she meant to me.

"Something happened is all"

"Something?! You're going to stand by while the new guy takes your happiness away? Just like that? Or are you going to tell me that you really do like Kaori?!" he was starting to shout and it surprised me that he was this passionate about my happiness.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Because.......it was also my fault that you were being controlled and yet I couldn't do anything to stop it......or rather that I was too scared to face my uncle." he said seeming unusually sad, almost on the verge of tears.

"I know that but you also know that I never blamed you."

"Which is why I'd do anything to help keep you happy to see you smile. You're a pureblood but you've been made to suffer so much....its not fair!!"he said getting up and slamming the table with his hands.

"Didn't you know? All purebloods suffer the most out of any vampire. Have you forgotten our history? I wasn't born lucky. I'm just getting my share of it"

His reaction made me happy. Though what he was saying was true I wasn't going to blame him. His true friendship with me now made up for what he hadn't done back then. I was truly happy to call him my friend though most of the time I didn't show it.

"Ichijo. sit down." I said smiling at him.

"Sorry" he apologized before smiling back too. H eknew me well enough to know that I was letting him know that I was going to be alright. After all I did things at my own pace.

"I'll be fine. I love Rima too much to let her go" I reassured him.

With a smile he picked up the menu.

"So what are we eating?" he happily asked.

* * *

The sun was high up and some of the day class students were on the move when we made our way to the moon dormitory to sleep after eating.

"AHHHH! Look!! Its Shiki-senpai and Ichijo senpai!!!!"

"KYAHHH!!!"

"So early in the morning!!!??"

"Good morning" he smiled at the girls sweetly before starting to pick his pace up. Before I knew it we were running.

"I think I appreciate the guardians more now" he said panting as we reached the guarded entrance.

"I hope you make good on your word Shiki" he added before walking towards his dorm room.

Walking in feeling exhausted I saw Rokoru was still awake and dressed in uniform.

"How strongly do you love her?" he asked out of the blue quickly catching my attention.

Turning I looked him in the eye careful not to lose control, "More than you will ever. What do you want with her?"

"I don't know about that but I do know that it's not me who is making her suffer like this. Just what did you do to her?" he asked sourly.

"You don't know anything" I hissed back.

"That may be but I do know that you're the one who causing her this pain"

"You've only known her for less than a week. Who do you think you are?"

"It doesn't matter for how long I've known her. I'm going to be there protecting her, something you can't seem to do......right at least."

Before I could even think about what I was doing I went at him full speed grabbing him by the throat and slammed him against the wall making it cave in. I was starting to hear little things break and crack around me. I had lost my control.

"Stay away from her"

"I was there for her when you weren't. You will only make her suffer more if you try to kill me. That is what your intent is at the moment right? If you were not pureblood I would have bared my fangs at you without hesitation."

And he was right. I had pureblood blood in me and he was just a noble aristocrat. It would be a taboo if he tried to kill me. With a small growl I released him. He hadn't struggled at all.

"I may have just met her but I don't ever plan on leaving her alone until she wishes it." he said running a hand through his hair.

"It's useless. You're just wasting your time if you think she's going to want you around." I shot back turning away from him.

"I plan to spend the rest of eternity with her, and take that lonely look away from her eyes until she's happy, truly happy unlike now where she's only pretending to be it probably for your sake." he proclaimed sitting on the edge of his bed. The way he said it was almost like he was certain it would happen and for a second I also believed him

* * *

The next afternoon I awoke in the room alone. It seemed that he had already left. Tomorrow was the dance and I was going to make sure that he didn't make good on his promise. He would see that she wouldn't want him because I was going to be right there for her. By tomorrow night she would be mine.

~I'll show you another sweet dream~

srry this one was kind of short but the next one will be longer and filled with more surprises.


	8. Chapter 8: No interference

So thanks as always to those of you how read this review or ad my to some sort of list I thank you all :) I'm very happy to hear that alot of you are enjoying this and I hope that the upcoming chapters will still please all of you. I planned it all out how it would go from chapter one but I think that the changes I've made are sooo much better for the story and it seems that al of you are enjoying it as well. This chapter will be pretty long Im hoping and all and alot of things will happen! Reviews please and thank you!!

RIMA

Chapter 8: No interference

I was sure that the knock on the door had been Akatsuki but it was Rokoru.

"Rima, it's for you" Ruka told me giving me a smirk. She already knew something was up.

"Have fun" she added before heading for the bathroom. I tried to ignore her but I could feel my heart pick up pace when he smiled at me.

"Good morning Rima. Did you sleep well?" he asked concern clear in his eyes despite their shine.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered a little.

"You look very cute when you make that expression." he complimented leaning in close to me.

Feeling myself blush I looked away. He was so charming I couldn't help but react in some way. Though I was used to hiding any emotion or getting rid of it I was still born a female and there were things that I couldn't always hide.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's very adorable." he continued sweetly turning my face to him.

"Come on. Lets get something to eat before class starts" he said leaning away and taking my hand walking towards the vampires cafeteria. At this time it was usually empty since vampires didn't really like to be up earlier than necessary for class. If they were hungry they would usually just take a blood tablet in class and call it their meal.

But since even we had days when we got up early to eat or just to walk around they opened up a cafeteria that was dimly lit for our preference.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked pulling out my chair for me.

"I'm not very hungry" I lied. I hadn't really fed in days since I was too distracted or rather heart broken.

"How about an ice cream?" he smiled sitting opposite of me.

"I want to make sure you have some type of food in you. Even if it just human food." he added.

He worried so much over me for no reason. He didn't have to yet he did. I wondered why.

He had told me that he had known someone who had lost the will to fight and in the end committed suicide. He said that he didn't ever want to see me lose my will to want to live. He didn't want me to do what she did. He was trying to protect me. I wondered what it was that made her lose her will to live. How close were they? I wondered if he regretted any of it with her. I wanted to know more.

"You...." I started but couldn't finish. Was it right for me to ask like nothing of something that was a sensitive issue?

He looked up at me curiosity clear on his perfect face.

"Go on." he said encouragingly.

"You said you knew someone who lost the will to live, and in the end she killed herself......Why?" I asked still unsure if I should have asked.

His serene smile let me know that it was okay for me to have asked.

"Yes. Her name was Lillian. She was supposed to be my fiance. It was arranged so I wasn't too familiar with her. Once I found out I got to know her. It was not love at first sight or anything like that. It took me years to accept that she would be the one I would be spending the rest of my existence with. I was found of her dearly but I didn't love her."

The look in his eyes told me that though he didn't love her he still cared very deeply for her.

"If i had met her by fate and not by convenience I think I would have fallen in love with her, but it didn't turn out that way. She was beautiful and of high class and she was very sweet. She had this innocence about her that was strange for her age, almost child like. To be honest I don't know why she lost interest in life. I remember her for being full of energy and enjoying what ever she could find new to do." His voice sounded amused at remembering her but it was also filled with sorrow for her.

"Then...why? Why did she do it?" I asked. There were those of us who after a very long existence lost all reason for living and decided to end our own lives, but it seemed strange that someone who had lots of energy and a child like innocence would do something like take her own life.

"I still don't know. If her family knows anything their not saying. The last time I saw her I knew something in her had changed. The spark in her eyes that always showed when she was doing something was not there. They seemed blank and she wouldn't say much. I tried to get her to talk but she didn't want to talk. Her usual energetic charisma was gone. She seemed weak. I offered her my blood to feed but she didn't want it. I should have known what she was thinking, planning but I didn't. I stood by and let her do it. I should have tried harder to save her, bring the old her back. I had been told that she had been like that in the week I hadn't seen her."

He stopped and looked at me, but it seemed like he wasn't aware that he was looking directly into my eyes. And I couldn't look away from his either.

"I was not in love with her but I cared about her very much. I was....heart broken if you will when I heard of what she did. They had given me half her ashes since we were to be married. My mother was planning on keeping them in the play room since she loved it and we always played there when we were younger but I knew that though she loved that room she loved the backyard better. It was her favorite place, so I spread them there. I felt a lot better when I did but I could never stop blaming myself for not doing more to stop her."

"What she did was not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself" I said trying to get him to smile a little. It really wasn't his fault for what she did. He just felt guilty about it and it was normal that he feel this way but I didn't like it. This whole time he was holding this inside, how long had he been blaming himself?

"There must have been something I could have done to stop her." he added more to himself than to me.

"Don't you know that when a girl makes up her mind they won't change it?" I smiled at him.

"It's how we are. Or else we wouldn't be the way we are."

"Hmmm, that may be true." he said smiling with amusement.

"It's your smile that I never want to see disappear. You had the same look in your eyes as Lillian did before taking her life when I saw you. I never want that to happen to anyone I care about ever again." The sincerity in his words made it very easy to believe him, even more was the way he was now looking at me. Like he was seeing me after centuries of being apart.

I couldn't help myself. Knowing that he was suffering bearing the burden of thinking that he could have saved someone who he cared very deeply for had somehow gotten to me. Thinking that he didn't save the person he cared for forced me to think of my current situation. I tried my best to save Shiki from those controlling him to prevent from ever losing him yet somehow I had still lost him.

"Rima? Whats wrong?" the way he said my name, so urgent made me realize that I was silently crying.

With my fingertips I was able to feel the wet little stream that was on the sides of my face. Why was I crying? Out of pity for him? For me?

I always thought that crying was a sign of weakness therefore I never showed it. I never had a reason to cry and if I ever did I would never let anyone see me, yet here I was crying in front of Rokoru and it didn't seem to bother me. I knew that he would never judge me and with him I felt like I didn't have to hide anything about me from him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a low serious yet soft voice.

"How long were you silently suffering?" I asked him feeling another wet streak down the side of my face, but my voice was stable.

He looked at me with eyes that were filled with happiness and a smile that was so peaceful I wanted to touch his perfect face. He must have known what I was thinking because he reached out to take my hand and held it in his. His skin on mine felt very warm I didn't want him to let go. It didn't seem to be enough for him.

Still holding on to me he walked around the table and was soon kneeling on one knee right beside me. He brought my hand to his face and held it there.

"You were crying for me?" he asked looking up at me. He seemed to be really touched by it. It was clear on his face. In his eyes, his smile.

I could only smile a sad smile at him. I had cried for him. For his pain. He knew what my answer was without me having to say it out loud.

"You are a strange girl." he said stroking my hand.

"Rima" The way he said my name so filled with passion, I wanted him to say it again.

"Will you marry me?" he asked turning my hand and kissing the center of my palm.

Like someone being thrown into frozen water I couldn't feel my self move. Had I heard him right?

"I know we have only known each other for a very short amount of time but I feel like I've known you for much longer. Spending my endless existence with you now feels like something I need more than blood. I want you, forever. From the moment I saw you I knew you were different. I didn't know what was causing you such great pain, but I knew I had to be there for you because if what happened to Lillian happened to you I wouldn't know what I would do." I knew that what he was saying was the absolute truth even as I felt something cold in my hand.

"You don't have to answer me now if this is too much for you. But will you wear the ring?" he asked. Opening my hand I saw a gold ring with diamonds encrusted all over it topped off with a seven caret turquoise stone in the middle.

"The color was the same as your eyes being reflected by the moons glow the first night I saw you."

Every time he looked at me I couldn't help but be amazed at how peaceful and bliss he seemed to be. I couldn't bear it if I was the one who took that look away from him.

What else did I have? Shiki had left me and it was made very clear.

I nodded my head a little to let him know that I would wear the ring. His serene smile became that much more radiant as he put the ring on the third finger of my left hand.

Looking at it he kissed it, "I'll be waiting for your answer sometime after the dance." he whispered softly before getting up.

Hearing the gates open at the front we knew it was time to leave for class.

Walking hand in hand he led us to class.

Since it was the night of the dance class started earlier and ended so early that many students with the permission of Kaname didn't show up to class.

Through out all of class I couldn't stop thinking about his proposal. It had been real. He had meant it. What was I going to say was what I couldn't seem to find the answer to. I was still no where close to being over the fact that the one who I was in love with for so long now was with another. Could I be able to love him the way he deserved? But who's to say I wouldn't try my hardest. Half of me was saying yes but there was that side of me that was holding back.

I knew that if I said yes it would only be to save myself from the loneliness I knew felt deep inside me, the ache I felt when I remembered Shiki. I would only be using him, but I knew inside somewhere I would without a doubt come to love him completely like he deserved someday and knowing that he would marry me and wait until the day came.

I didn't dare look around before or after class for Shiki. I wouldn't know what to expect from him or from myself. Instead I sat right beside Rokoru grateful that his smile was still there even when I wondered what to say to him.

He walked me to my dorm kissing my hand and the admiring the ring on my finger. There was something he awoke from within me whenever he looked at me with that beautifully bliss smile. Before I knew it he was leaning in to kiss me.

And I couldn't resist.

Or was it that I didn't want to resist? I didn't react at first but when I knew it I was kissing him back. His soft silk like lips. The energy around him became stronger when I responded to him. My hand had found its way to his beautiful face softly caressing it. With that his kiss became stronger yet still gentle enough. He cupped my face with his warm hands making me feel like I was in a beautiful dream and i didn't want it to end.

His smile was still there when we pulled away.

"Good night" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped me in his arms. With a kiss on the top of my head he sighed before pulling away to leave.

"I'll wait for your answer, and as for the dance I'll pick you up." he smiled again before turning to disappear down the hall.

I was a little surprised to see Ruka wasn't in the room when I walked in. She must have stopped by the cafeteria to eat.

Being alone for once, everything seemed to hit me at once. Feelings of happiness, confusion, loneliness, bliss, and others that I still couldn't describe filled me from the inside out.

Confusion hit me the most when I saw an envelope sitting on my bed. Picking it up I caught the all too familiar scent.

'Meet me outside at the very back in an hour' it read in elegant script.

It didn't have to be signed to know from who it was. How was I going to explain this to him? But why did he want to talk now? What could he possibly want? Could it be that he already knew that Rokoru proposed to me? There was no way he could have known unless he was there or heard it from Rokoru himself but he wouldnt have said anything, I still hadn't answered him myself.

Looking at the time I decided I still had a few hours until the dance. Killing the time left before I had to meet him I started to prepare for the dance opening the box my dress had come in, making sure the shoes had also arrived and then other little things.

when the hour was up I felt a little nervous. I wondered what he would say once I got there, if he asked me to leave Rokoru for him I truly wouldn't know what to say, but the chance of that happening was very low.

Usually it would seem that the walk there would take some time but today the walk didn't feel long enough. I still wasn't sure what I would say to him if he asked me anything vital about the past few day, when everything had drastically changed.

Though the sun was just setting because of the many trees around it was dark. It was pretty far from the school grounds though still within them. I looked around but saw no one. The wind started to pick up but I was able to catch his scent it was faint but it was there.

"Aren't we a little slut?" came an icy voice.

"One minute with one guy and then running back to the other at any given chance. Your type are the worst!" it went on.

I should have known. It wasn't Shiki but Kaori. That explained the faint scent from Shiki coming from her.

"Why don't you come out already? You bore me." I said calmly putting a hand on my hip, pretending to wait.

In a flash she appeared before me with a smirk on her face.

"Acting all high and mighty! There's no one to interfere this time."

I knew what girls like her hated and I was going to play on that.

"Your threats dont bother me. If you're going to fight then start already" I taunted her not flinched at her words.

It was like that day with Shiki, when we first met at my backyard. Only this time there was an enemy before me.I didn't know what her element was but she already knew mine. She probably had some advantage on that.

She went in for a hit with her hands and not power. I dodged it and landed a blow on her with a kick to the stomach sending her a few yards back.

Landing on her feet she got up and came at me again with full speed kicking and throwing her hands. Though I kept blocking them she managed to land a hit on my right shoulder. It seemed she was very serious and I was going to fight back at full force as well or just us enough to beat her.

Standing up we ran to each other at full speed using force, me landing several blows on her face, stomach and back with both my legs and fists while she tried to dodge the when she went flying back she didn't land as softly breaking a tree in half.

Breathing hard and with blood coming from her mouth and face she still wanted to fight.

In a blur she was standing in front of me trying to land a hit on my face. Seeing her I bent over backwards and kicked her in the face before landing with a back hand sprint but it didn't hold her down for long. Before I was able fully land right she grabbed my wrists spinning me around and threw me with full force into the air. Before I could stop in a flash she came from behind me and landed a kick on my back. A large crate formed when I landed causing a thunderous sound as well.

I hadn't realized how serious she was.

"Now" do you get it?" she asked still breathing hard.

"I don't know why you're so set on fighting with me but I could care less" I answered.

It seemed to get her madder as she finally seemed to be using her element punching the ground hard causing the ground to rumble under me.

Quickly getting off there and watching the hole cave in even more before it was drowned with dirt I realized I wouldn't be safe on ground. I couldn't stay on one spot unless I kept her busy trying to dodge my hits.

Switching from the ground to a tree branch I took my first aim at her. I sent a powerful surge with the point of my finger easily hitting her. Watching her drop to the ground I quickly made my next move before she got up.

Before this got anymore out of hand and someone noticed I decided to quickly end it. Taking aim I fired and though I had been standing over her when the smoke cleared she wasn't there. I looked around to find her but couldn't spot her. I kept moving around but it seemed useless when I felt the whole area around me rise above the air and higher than the trees.

"Stop hiding" I shouted for her. With no where to really move around I sent waves of electricity all around me. If she managed to land a blow on me it would also reflect on her when she came into contact with me.

Feeling the piece of ground under me start to split I realized she was coming from under ground. Grabbing my ankles she dropped me and shot me into a pile of trees. I landed harshly and tried to get up but couldn't. She was using the dirt to hold me down.

"This is your first and final warning" she said standing before me. She may have me but she was pretty bruised up and bleeding.

"Stay away from Shiki. He gave me his blood because he chose me and not you." she acidly smiled.

Picking her hand up and aiming it at me hundreds of thorns surrounded me. She sent a branch filled with thorns right next to my face causing them to cut me as they passed me.

I felt the blood start to trickle down the side of my face and create a miniature stream that flowed down the thorns branch and pile on a bed of leaves.

I stopped struggling when I heard that but I didn't let her see how much it hurt me to know she was right.

"I couldn't care less. I give you my blessings for all I care." I said sounding annoyed making her think I was upset about trying to get out and not what she was saying.

"eh? So you don't care if we are together?" she asked confused.

"Thats right I don't. We were only friends. But tell him thanks for the bear." I added.

Every move I made thorns would cut right through me. Finally managing to lift my hand without having her see I pointed my palm out and aiming all my anger and power at her sent an ocean of thunder at her. I heard her scream and soon the branches around me pulled back and I was able to move again. Jumping up I saw her limp body on the grass. She wasn't dead only unconscious.

Walking right by her I left her alone. It seemed I was right. He had picked her over me and this confirmed it. Shiki and I no longer had anything together. After so many years in the end it was all for nothing but heart ache. The pain returned to my chest and I found it difficult to breath again. I could feel the small cuts around me healing already but that was very little comfort.

Dusting myself off I safely made it to my room with no one seeing me. Even better when I saw that Ruka was still out. I headed for the shower to clean myself off from all the dried blood and dirt. When I was done showering and cleaning my body I couldn't bring myself to get out. Feeling the hot water on me I began to silently cry as I sank to the wet warm floor. The pain inside me had grown sharper and more painful how would I ever get over this? I loved him so much and yet there was nothing between us anymore.

Bringing my legs to my chest I tried to compress my cries as they grew louder but it was no use. The warm water hitting me didn't seem to be of help. I could f eel my hair cascade around my shoulders hiding my face as my tears mixed with the water.

When had I become so weak?

"Rima!? What's wrong?" his alarmed voice stopped my crying for a minute. I looked up to see the blurry figure of Rokoru outside the crystal shower door.

My crying picked up as I realized I didn't deserve him. I would only end up hurting him somehow in the end. But even worse was knowing that he would forgive me for it all.

"Rima! I'm opening the door" he said hesitating a little when he didn't hear my answer.

The first thing I felt was him drop a towel on me to cover my body before he turned the water off.

Wrapping the towel around my figure like I was a toddler in his arms he picked me up off the floor and carried me to the bed. Sitting me down he picked up another towel and began to gently dry my face and hair.

"I came to pick you up for the dance. I heard your cries and I had to see what was hurting you." he gently explained. Knowing he cared so much about me I started to cry all over.

His eyes became filled with sadness and concern for me. With the towel around me secured I held on to him and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close caressing the top of my head.

I knew what I had to do. I knew that Shiki would understand just like I did for him. Though I loved him I let him find his happiness when I realized it wasn't with me. I knew he would do the same for me, if not today then someday he would be happy for me.

"I do have an answer for you." I said into his chest trying to stop the overflow of tears.

He looked at me with cautious eyes.

"Yes. Yes I want to marry you, Rokoru." I somehow managed to smile for him even with the tears that wouldn't stop from coming.

"Rima, its okay. You don't have to answer me now. You're under too much stress" he softly whispered wiping a drop that was falling from my eye.

"I'll wait for you to heal. Then you can give me an answer" he smiled but he couldn't hide that sad look from his beautiful purple eyes.

"No. I know what I'm doing. My answer is yes." I said again

"Rima, this isn't the best time for you to answer. You're very hurt and-"

"You...dont want to marry me?" I whispered feeling more tears fall.

"I do. But I'm not sure that you're ready-"

"I am ready. I want to marry you" I said again.

Though he was right I wasn't going to let him know that.

Putting my arms around him I brought my face to his.

"I do" I whispered again before meeting his lips.

He didn't respond at first but soon he was kissing me back. It wasn't fair to either of us but more to him but I was too selfish to stop myself. Though I knew that I would come to love him too, truly love him it wasn't fair that I was doing this.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling away.

Bringing my hand where the ring was placed on I kissed it to show him that I wasn't lying.

Taking my hand in his he placed a kiss on it too before kissing me again.

"I never want to see you suffer like this. I will do my best to make sure that you are happy." he said smiling at me.

That smiled that I loved so much was back and I was glad for the first time since I saw Kaori that I was the reason he smiled like this.

"We have a dance to attend. Get ready and I'll be back to pick you up. And please leave your hair down tonight, it looks more beautiful than usual." he said picking us both up. I hadn't realized until then that he had been kneeling on one knee this whole time or that I somehow managed to be on the floor too.

"Where are you going?" I asked

He smiled seeming to be happy that I didn't want him to leave.

"I have to go change again." he smiled softly caressing my face with his finger.

Looking down I felt bad when I saw that I had ruined his suit. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen how amazing he looked in his black tuxedo.

I felt my face get warm knowing that I had been staring.

"You look so cute when you blush" he laughed. With another kiss he was soon gone and I was left alone again, though I knew he would be back.

Having known what I just did, I sank back down to the floor crying more silently this time. I had said yes to Rokoru and knew that there would never be any chance of being happy with Shiki now. Though it still hurt so much, the pain inside me seemed to have faded just a bit. It may not have been much but I knew that there was hope still.

If I got the chance tonight I would say my goodbyes to Shiki. Staying here would be too painful ruining any chance of me healing. I would ask Rokoru to leave school so that we could move to our own estate somewhere far where no one knew. And he would allow it as long as it made me happy.

I didn't want to be weak, but it was also impossible to stop crying over the love that I had lost.

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Blood Stain

keep the reviews coming!! i loooove reading what you readers feel about each new chapter I post up and Thanxs. ****The dress that Rima is wearing is the same ont that was in Taylor Swifts video "love Story". I really loved that dress though white isn't my color I really loved it so I decided to include it in this since it was beautiful something an angel would wear and it had a nice corset looking top too.***** I'm sorry I've been taking so long with these lately but I was packing yet again to move thats twice in less than 3 months oh well and enjoy! ^^

SHIKI

Chapter 9: Beautiful Blood Stain

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I started to hate myself for what I was doing. I was about to go to a dance with someone that wasn't the girl I loved.

But I was going to do my best to stay calm. I was going to remind myself that the only reason I was even doing this was to get what I want.

The deal that I made with a devil in disguise. I was going to get what I wanted or she would die and I was going to make sure that it would be at my hands in a most cruel manner.

She wasn't going to get away with what she'd done. Taunting me was one thing but dragging Rima in to whatever she was up to was unforgivable and soon either way she would die.

Had it not been for her very presence Rima and I would be just as happy as we were before, spending all our time together. I didn't know what it was but there was a part of me that knew Rima's feelings were the same that I had for her, but I was too much of a coward to find out, scared that if she didn't she wouldn't want to be around me anymore and losing her was not an option to me.

Not after all we'd been through together. She was the reason I was going to become stronger, so that I would never lose to someone like my father again.

Just what has gone on between Rima and Rokoru in these few days that they became so close? There was no way it could be love, could it?

No, even if it was I didn't plan on handing her over to anyone, unless she her self wished it.

"Tie's are such a bother" I said to no one in particular. Usually whenever I would be getting ready for a gathering Rima would be right beside me helping me tie my tie though I always complained that it was pointless since I would untie it at the party later, though I never did.

Leaving the silk red tie behind and purposefully leaving a few buttons at the top of the shirt unbuttoned I headed for the door.

Coming in at the same time as I was going out was Rokoru. His all black suit seemed to look a bit wet. What had he been doing?

More important was how happy he seemed to be. It somehow made me mad. For a man to smile that brightly would be due to one reason and one reason only.

He was in love. Clenching my teeth shut I walked right by him. He wasn't going to have Rima.

Outside the girls hallway I waited for Kaori.

"My, my. You look really handsome." smirked Kaori. I didn't bother looking at her long enough to see what she was wearing. I couldn't care less. Yawning I led the way to the building where the annual dance was being held.

"Cold as ever" she giggled to herself trying to take my hand.

"I said I would take you to the dance but I didn't say I was going to like it" I said icily looking her in the eye to make sure she understood.

With a small smile she let go and continued to walk right beside me.

Had it been under any other circumstances I would never have talked to a female in such a way, but I didn't have to remind myself that she was the cunning type. A type that shouldn't exist.

Walking in to the brightly decorated ball room I automatically tried to find Rima. She was no where to be found yet nor was her scent either.

The room was almost packed with both human and vampire students alike.

"If you don't keep your side of the deal, just remember that you will die and I assure you it won't be made a big deal. I have family in the senate and just saying that you drank my blood they will say it served you right. No one will care." I reminded her harshly turning to face her.

"I haven't forgotten. The thing you want the most you will get" she answered quietly.

"Good" I said before walking away, leaving her alone.

I made my way to Ichijo gently turning a few girls down as they asked me to dance with them.

Making my way to Ichijo who was at the buffet table with some human girls was more trouble than it had been last year.

Maybe it was because I had Rima by my side that the girls thought it better to stay at a distance.

"I'm sorry beautiful young ladies but can you give me some time to talk with my friend here?" I heard him ask the group of girls around him.

"Yes, Ichijo-senpai!" they gladly agreed.

"Hmm? It's Shiki-senpai coming to talk with Ichijo-senpai! AHHHHH!!" they squealed.

"Good Evening Shiki-senpai!!" they said in unison as they walked away blushing and giggling to one another.

"How are things going? Judging by your facial expression, it can't be too good." he said greeting me.

"It's not going good."

"What's wrong?" he asked handing me a cup of punch.

"I saw him come back to the room to change. He was wet and he seemed too happy. Too in love. I wonder just how close they are." I answered staring into the juice.

"When are you planning to do something about it?" he asked seriously drinking from his cup.

I knew that though he appeared to be calm he was getting angry. That other night at the cafeteria made me realize just how much he did care for me as a friend and it had made me happy. I didn't want him to know just how much this was getting to me, how much it was tearing at me on the inside. He surely would have caused a great commotion in front of whoever.

"Umm, excuse me Shiki-senpai, but would you please dance with me?" came a shy female voice.

It was a human girl of the day class. For a human she was good looking.

Before I could answer her another icy, mocking voice came from behind me.

"Sorry, but he can't he has to dance with me. He promised me after all" Kaori informed the girl.

Grabbing my hand she led us to other dancing couples. The song changed to one of a slower beat.

"You do know what it is that you want, don't you?" she asked in a low voice wrapping her hands behind my head.

"Of course I know." I said a little confused not sure what she was trying to imply.

"Of course you do. I was just making sure." she said smirking a little.

Though I was angry I was doing a great job at masking my emotions by looking calm and bored.

Holding her when she wasn't Rima was infuriating me. I untangled her hands from my body and for the second time I walked away leaving her alone again.

"That was annoying" I said standing beside Ichijo again.

He pointed his finger indicating that I look.

"There she is." he said looking straight ahead at the dance entrance.

I immediately turned to see.

And there she was.

She looked beautiful dressed in an all white dress. She was wearing her hair down in beautiful curls with a white rose embedded on the side above her ear. I couldn't stop staring at her.

She looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I felt like I was looking at the sun but even though it hurt to look at it I couldn't stop.

There were no words to describe how I felt looking at her.

A song with a male singing about a pretty girl falling in love came on distracting me enough to notice that Rokoru was there at her side holding her hand.

He was wearing an all black suit leaving some buttons at the base of his throat down to some of his upper chest exposed. The only color he had was in his chest pocket of the suit, only holding a matching white rose to Rima's.

I gritted my teeth when I noticed that I wasn't the only one admiring her beauty. I dared one of them to go up and try something on her. Human or vampire I would rip their head off in an instant. This feeling was only triggered by the fact that he was there with her and it seemed that she was content with that.

As then songs changed from slow paced to faster ones and I was made to dance with more and more girls from the day class with Ichijo.

I kept looking at Rima making sure that she was smiling the whole time. And she was.

Though we no longer spoke to one another I was still going to make sure that she was happy. But it seemed that I didn't have to.

Rokoru seemed to be the reason behind her smile and it made me wonder even more what I now meant to her.

Though I kept watching her to make sure she was happy she didn't look at me once. Just how close were they? Had she forgotten me completely? She might have but I was still thinking about her. Looking out for her even now without her knowing.

"Th-thank you so much senpai for the dance" the girl said as the song ended. I had forgotten that she was there.

The song that came on I recognized since Rima had once liked it, 'Who Knew' by Pink.

I felt another pair of hands grab mine. Looking up I was surprised to see it was Yuuki.

"Just a dance senpai" she smiled as she put her hands around my neck and I reluctantly put mine around her frail waist.

"I know its none of my business but you should really make up with Rima. I'm not sure what happened but if I were you I would say sorry. Rokoru-sama seems nice but are you really going to give her up with out a fight? I know nothing of you two but honestly I liked seeing you two together." she said looking at the floor. She seemed sad.

"Though you never really said anything in public, it seemed to me that you two were so alike it was almost as if there was some invisible connection between the two of you that you didn't have to say anything to know what the other was thinking."

She looked at me in the eye. I knew just by looking into them that she was the sensitive type who tried to have everyone around her happy.

"That's why.....that's why you shouldn't give up. Fight for her until you know its over, but even then don't stop!" she said as small tears were starting to form in her eyes. Yup defiantly sensitive.

I didn't know what to say to her. She was right and I knew it. I had promised myself that by the end of this night tonight she was going to be mine again. I would tell her how much she meant to me. And a part of me was telling me not to hold back because I knew that she felt the same way that I felt. And if there was even the smallest chance of her feeling the same way I wouldn't let her hesitate.

"Even when you think it's hopeless, don't give up. I know that you two have a special connection. Something like that is very hard to find in another person." she went on.

"Your kind live a long existence. Do you really think that there will be someone else like her there for you? I know i found the person I love and though it's hard because were so different, I want to spend eternity with him if I can." A tear ran down the side of her face.

"I would throw away my humanity for him, because I know I never want to be the one to leave him and cause him pain."

"It's sad seeing the two of you like this. You have eternity to find the one you want to be with, but Rima is the one for you. I know you can feel it because it's so real the bond you share with her. It's different for me, being in love with someone who's so different from my very kind. Maybe if you senpai were in my place you would see just how much of yourself you lose if you let her get away."

I looked at her carefully. Was she really a human? She seemed to almost read my mind. I smiled.

"You're right." I told her.

"Because for her you would do anything? Right?" she asked looking hopeful.

I nodded my head and her smile grew profoundly.

"Love is something that all living beings wants to find. Very few find someone they can live with forever. Though I can not live as long as you I am happy to say that I found true love. Some say that love is painful but I believe that love is only as painful as you make it. Wouldn't you agree senpai?"

I could only nod my head once again.

"Then don't you think that it's time to make it stop hurting?" she asked. The look she had was that of truth. She was speaking the truth.

She seemed to bring a light about her that gave hope and peace at the same time. Maybe I was starting to understand why it was that Kaname deemed this girl as his most important person. The power of females.

"If you were my cousin I think I would be very happy" I told her honestly. She along with Rima were very rare to find. Full of love, compassion and courage.

She smiled at me very innocently.

She let go as the song ended. With a bow and wave of her hand she left to find Kaname.

I saw him as he caressed her face. It was amazing how relaxed he seemed to be around her.

I saw him look at me and something told me that he saw when she cried. I knew that he and I would have a chat later whether I liked it or not.

As a new faster song came on everyone was gathering in the center of the room to dance as a whole.

"Come" she said taking my hands and leading me away from the massive group.

"What is it?" I asked tying to pull away from her.

"Its time." she answered. I stopped struggling and let her lead the way. This was what I was waiting for.

It didn't take long before I noticed that she was taking us to the hallway above where no one would be able to see us. Walking past closed doors she didn't stop until we were in the middle where there was an empty room with the lights lit dimly.

"You will get what you want," she said walking us both into the room leaving the door open.

"Or I die." she added turning around to face me.

I didn't have a problem seeing in the dimly lit room but I wasn't sure why it would be here.

"Close your eye's and no matter what don't open them until I tell you to" she instructed.

She didn't look scared but not confident either. Almost as if she was wondering if she planned this right.

Doing as she said I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to expect but I could hear her take something out and untop it. It sounded like something glassy.

She took a deep breath before it went completely silent. Then it hit me.

The scent was so strong and overpowering I couldn't resist. It smelled sweeter than anything I had ever smelt, tasting it would be even better. My throat seemed to agree as it burnt with thirst. I hadn't fed for a while and struggling would be wasted. I didn't want to stop. Rima's blood was so very close to me.

I opened my eyes to see Kaori dipping her fingers into a small vile that held the blood. I watched with ravaging thirst as she put the blood stained finger on her neck to smear the blood around.

I was starting to lose reason with myself and senses though I thought I had felt someone else near.

"Go ahead. Drink." she smiled at me spilling the vile all over her neck.

With that I was lost completely in the hunger, the thirst that without thinking about it or hesitating I held her close to me as I started to suck the blood that was not hers off.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and whisper in my ear but I didn't care what she was saying. Like I had thought, slowly the blood filled my thirst.

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	10. Chapter 10: Intertwined Sweet Blood Bite

Thanks again to those who keep reading and sending a review and dont worry I know what Im doing and where Im going with this story. ^^ I never really thought that I was the good writing type but Im glad that all of you who read this seem to enjoy it. Thanks and enjoy.

RIMA

Chapter 10: Intertwined ; Sweet Blood Bite

Since I had arrived at the dance I tried not to look for Shiki.

I promised myself that I would not look for him. Part of me wanted to but the other half, the much stronger one didn't allow me to break my promise. I found my self almost slipping every now and then, every time I thought his scent was very close to me.

"You seem distracted. Are you sure you want to be here?" Rokoru asked as we slow danced.

Feeling his arms around me made me feel more safe, calm. I figured that this was the closest to happy that I was going to come to now, but a small part of me was content with that. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there for me.

I was lucky that he was so sweet and understanding. That he was willing to wait for me, until I got better. What I didn't know was when that would be or how long that day would take to come but he was willing to wait.

Looking at him now I hated that I was the one who caused him to worry so much.

"I'm having a good time. Thanks for taking me" I said and it was an honest answer.

He looked at deciding whether to believe me or not.

"I'm glad" he smiled.

For most of the dance we stayed together. It seemed like he wanted to keep me near him to be sure I was alright. It made me feel more guilty that I was being selfish in keeping him around. I was using him to make myself feel better and every time I was reminded of that I felt worse. I was truly a demonic being.

The next slow dance song seemed to hit me. Listening to the lyrics it was almost as if she knew what I was doing, how selfish and weak I had become.

_Cause when I'm with him _

_I am thinking of you _

_thinking of you_

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Listening to this I started to pull away. It was becoming too much for me. But I wasn't going to let him know that something was bothering me.

"I'm going to sit for now. It's getting hot in here" I lied.

Before I could walk away he tightened his arms around me.

"It's alright. I know it's hard for you, but don't forget I'm right here for you." he whispered in my ear

He drew me close to his chest and we continued to dance as I tried not to cry. I wanted to show him that I wouldn't cry for Shiki anymore. That I was going to accept that he was no longer mine.

When we went to finally sit down I saw as Ruka make her way to the table I was seated at. It felt like I hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Seems like you and Rokoru are getting along great." she smiled sitting beside me.

I looked at Rokoru who seemed to smile at her statement.

"You were right Ruka. She is very different. I'm glad I came here" he added looking into my eyes.

Those purple eyes of his made me feel better.

I wanted to tell her about what had been happening, that without him I would be a mess on the inside but I couldn't. Instead I just smiled as best as I could for him.

"Rokoru, could you go find Akatsuki for me please? I lost him along the way here" she said changing the subject.

"Sure" he said getting up.

"I'll be right back." he said as he kissed the top of my head and with that he was soon gone.

"You seem to be having fun" she said

"Yeah. I am" I agreed.

"How are you taking it?" she asked.

"I thought that we would be fine, like before. But it was stupid to think like that. He found someone and I would never ask him to choose sides especially since she apparently makes him happy and we don't get along at all" I said remembering the fight that took place hours ago.

She listened without saying anything letting me know I could talk to her about it.

"After so long of knowing him and spending time with him, I was so sure that he was the one, and that I was the one for him. I would always wonder what it would be like tasting his blood. If it would fill my thirst and I always thought even now that the answer was oblivious."

As I talked I could feel a small lump forming in my throat.

Looking up at her it seemed that she was remembering how hard it was for her too.

"How did you do it? You knew that he was the one for you and though it turned out differently, how were you able to move on?" I asked her.

"It wasn't easy. Though we are vampires we are also very fragile beings. Many that do know about our existence don't know that. They think we are selfish creatures of the night who feel nothing and can only kill, but we suffer the most. Honestly I don't think I'm still over it. There will always be a piece of me that will stay there loving him. "

I hadn't known that she still felt this way. I wondered if I would still feel the same way as her years from now.

"We may live a very long existence but we also need so much time to heal from something like this" she went on.

"I hope that you will move on completely. Though it may be hard, just like it was and still is for me I don't want you to stay stuck behind, even if it is the smallest part of you. If you don't, then his blood alone will never be enough for you."

I knew she was right. I knew that I had to move on, that I must. I wasn't going to be the sad girl who would wait for him knowing it was a wasted effort. Though I loved him so much it hurt like hell to say let alone think like this. There was a feeling inside me that felt like it was tearing apart just from thinking such a thing. I wonder if I had never met Rokoru, would I have really been that sad girl waiting for someone who wasnt going to come to me?

I smiled as best as I could for her to let her know that she was right. That I knew that it was going to be hard, but I would move on someday.

"Your cousin is amazing. I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt him. He deserves someone who will love him and when they drink his blood, will savor every second" I added.

"And you plan to be her?" she asked smiling.

"I'll try my best."

"I found him" came Rokoru's serene voice. Akatsuki took a seat beside Ruka.

"Sorry, Hanabusa didn't leave me alone" he explained taking a drink from his cup.

"I don't know how people can drink this stuff all the time" he said with a sour face.

"Come with me" Rokoru whispered in my ear reaching out to take my hand in his.

Standing I let him lead the way. It took a small while making it through the crowd. As one of my favorite songs by a female who's stage name was of a color started we were soon standing outside on the small paved patio decorated to look like a garden.

"I want to make sure that you are really and honestly ready to marry me." he said walking us over to a small corner.

I felt something inside me turn as I thought of what to say.

"I am. I know that if you give me time that I will move on and remember him as someone of the past."

Saying this I felt another lump in my throat and prayed that tears wouldn't betray me.

He stayed silent for a while.

"I just want you to do what you feel in your heart." he finally said as he placed his hand right over my heart. I could feel it quicken in pace.

"And not what you think you should do because of someone else." he added moving his hand to caress the side of my face.

I found myself trying to blink away the tears that were now forming in my eyes.

"You really do look like an angel tonight"

"I wish that I could show you that I am serious. I will try my hardest to move on and love you the way you deserve."

I couldn't hold back and felt the tears start to fall. Apart of me hated saying those words. Though I knew that I had to stop the unrequited love, I didn't want to. That, I couldn't deny but I wasn't going to tell him that because it would hurt him.

He didn't say anything but only pulled me close to him. As always he was letting me know that I was safe in his arms. That I could cry to my hearts content.

"Your too nice to me" I chocked.

I felt his chest move as he lightly laughed. The sound of his laughter was starting to bring me comfort. It would be the sound that would help save me, make everything bearable.

I'm not sure how long we stood there like that. Him holding me while I locked away my feelings for Shiki. I soon felt the presence of someone else. I turned to find Ruka by the entry lightly smiling but it looked like she was troubled.

"Whats wrong?" he asked his cousin.

"It's Kaori. She asked me to find you....to tell you that _he _wants to talk to you. She said that they broke up." It seemed like she didn't know if she was doing the right thing by telling me this.

I looked into Rokoru's eyes. They still seemed to glow but they looked more gentle.

"Go. Do what you feel is right" he said softly smiling. I couldn't believe I was hurting him yet again.

"I'll be back. I promise" I said before turning around to go and find him.

I was going to say my farewell to him. Having to hold some of my dress so that it wouldn't get stepped on I rushed through the room that seemed to have gotten more crowded as everyone joined in a huge group dance.

I didn't need directions to tell me where to go to find him. I knew all to well his scent. Walking up the stairs to the hall way above and away from everything I wondered why he was here.

Walking down the hall more slowly I felt my heart quicken knowing what I was about to do. But could I do it? If he asked me to stay with him, what would I say?

A part of me already knew the answer.

_Calm down. Be brave_ I told myself as I came closer and closer to a dimly lit room that had his scent all over it. Holding my breath I stepped into the door way.

"There, don't spill so much. It's ok." she was whispering into his ear, caressing his face as he sucked from her neck.

He was intoxicated by her blood. He was drinking her blood. She turned to look at me.

But she didn't say anything. She only smirked at me. She had won.

"It seems that he can't stay away from me.....or my blood." she laughed evilly.

Swallowing hard and trying to stay in control of my body I nodded my head. I can't believe I had thought that there was still hope.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" she went on though I knew that there was no truth in those words.

"Yeah. I cant believe I thought there was still a chance" I confessed feeling my voice crack a little with a tear falling. What good was it to lie now?

"Tell him I said goodbye" I asked of her before picking up my dress and walking away.

"Will do" I heard her laugh.

By the time I came to realize what had happened I was in another room. It was dark and quiet. It was perfect. Dropping down to my knees I let the tears flow freely.

I cried my heart out. This time no one would know where I was. I took some comfort in that. It was really over now. There was no way that I could ever see him again. I would live the rest of my existence trying to forget about him. Seeing that scene gave me a rude awakening. I would move somewhere far away and no one would know where I went. I would marry Rokoru and love him. I would make the best of my life with him.

But why did I feel so empty?

It felt like forever when I finally did stop crying and gathered enough strength gather hold my dress and to stand and walk out of the room. My eye lashes felt wet but it didn't bother me.

Seeing Rokoru still outside I tried my hardest to put up a fake smile for him.

But I didn't fool him. Upon seeing me he immediately came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I said..my goodbyes" I swallowed hard.

"Was it the right thing to do?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "But...but why do I feel so bad?" I cried.

"Why......why can't I ....stop...crying?" I wondered out loud between sobs.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you stop from hurting." he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him through my wet eyes and tried to smile.

"You're already here. Please don't go" I pleaded wrapping my arms around him.

"I will be here as long as you want me to be." he answered.

I leaned up to him and met his lips with mine. His kiss became passionate. It was what I needed.

"Rima."

Upon hearing that voice I felt something painful inside me move. It was his voice. It was Shiki. I quickly turned to look at him. He seemed to be short of breath and there was no blood on him now.

"Rima, I need to talk with you" he said looking at me. The look in his eyes was something I had never seen. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"You've said enough." Rokoru spoke up from behind me. He placed a hand in front of me, coming to stand in front of me.

"This doesn't concern you" Shiki said acidly.

"It does now. I told you that I would protect her. That you were the one whose done the damage to her." Rokoru said just as acidly.

"Don't you think that you should leave her alone already?" he added.

I stood there behind him. I didn't want to be here. I wished to be somewhere else. That this was a bad dream.

But it wasn't.

I saw Shiki smirk.

"At times like this I'm glad I'm a pureblood." he said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to fight here? Rima might get hurt" Rokoru informed him. He wanted to fight but he knew that there was a chance I might get hurt and he wasn't going to take it.

"So why don't you leave while I talk to Rima?" he said in a voice that I never heard from him, but I knew what he was doing. He was using power to control us.

I looked at Rokoru. The color of his eyes changed from their beautiful color to a crimson red. He was under Shiki's control. He was starting to kneel down but stopped before he moved too far.

"That's low." he spat at him. His body was slightly trembling for trying to defy the order of a pureblooded one.

"Are you sure you want to go against an order that I gave you?" he asked looking at him with an icy cold look. I had never seen this side of him before.

I could see that he was making him suffer more silently just by looking at him. The power of a pureblood was something to be feared and this was why.

Not being able to see Rokoru in pain I ran past him towards Shiki. Before he had time to move I drew my hand back and slapped him.

I felt terrible hurting the face of the man that I loved so much, but it seemed to work. Whatever it was he was doing to Rokoru stopped immediately as he looked at me with wide eyes.

I turned back to Rokoru. He seemed to be fine.

"I have to go talk to him" I told him.

"But I'll be back soon" I promised him again.

He didn't have to say it out loud. Just by looking into his eyes I knew he was telling me that as long as I would want him at my side then he would be there.

* * *

I didn't know why he took us all the way to his room.

He was silent.

I started to mentally prepare for anything he might have to say. He wouldn't turn to look at me, making me all the more nervous.

"Rima, about Kaori...I'm sorry-"

"If you came here to talk to me about her I already know, and I wont listen. If that's all, then I'll be leaving" I said lifting the bottom of my dress so I wouldn't step on it.

"So you know?" he asked

"Yes. She told me."

"Did he ask you to marry him?" he asked still facing the other way.

I looked at my left hand and saw the ring there.

"He did"

"And you accepted?" he asked turning to look at me.

The look in his eyes had gone from menacing to something so gentle it was hard to believe what he had done to Rokoru. Looking at him like this I felt my throat dry up again.

What did this mean? That he cared that I was going to marry someone? Did it matter to him. Unless he loved me?

"I did. Were moving somewhere far. It was my decision" I told him staring at the carpeted floor.

"You're moving?" he asked. I could see how much this was hurting him, and how much it was killing me inside as well.

I could feel as the never ending tears started to come again, but this time they felt heavier than normal.

"Rima, you barely know him" he said coming closer to me. Closing the distance between us he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

I tried to break free but he wasn't letting me. Looking over his shoulders I could feel the pulse of his heart coming from his neck. I realized only then that I hadn't fed for some time and now the thirst was burning my throat.

I could see the main vain where his blood was flowing, making the thirst more powerful. I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't take it. Letting myself fall in his arms he knew something was wrong. He sat me down on his velvet sofa and knelt right beside me.

By now I could imagine how red my eyes were with hunger. Looking away from him was harder than I thought possible but I somehow managed. I felt as his cool finger lightly touched under my chin as he made me look at him.

With his eyes closed he started to loosen his shirt up more and exposed his neck completely.

"Drink. Take as much as you want" he softly whispered into my ear. I tried to refuse but he didn't let me.

Using his nail he cut a wound on his neck. His blood started to come out and I couldn't resist anymore. I felt my fangs lengthen as I bit into his neck. The taste of his blood filled me and I didn't want to stop. I felt him bring our bodies closer and before I knew it we were standing again. I wasn't sure when my mouth had found his and soon we were passionately kissing one another.

I pressed my body closer to his. I wanted him as close to me as possible. Though I had just drank his blood my body felt weak. Making our way to his bed he laid me down. My hands started to take his shirt off as our lips met again.

This was the way it was supposed to have been had Kaori stayed away. And thats what stopped me.

Kaori.I couldn't believe that I almost forgot what had happened between the two of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I....I can't" I said sitting up. Breathing hard he quickly got up.

Heading for the door he stopped me.

"Don't leave" he pleaded. I couldn't do it. He was being unfair. With his expression so torn I couldn't leave. Not like this.

I slowly slid to the soft ground not knowing what to do anymore. I didn't want to leave. I loved him so much. How could I leave?

With his shirt back on though unbuttoned he sat in front of me.

"This is what I've known all my life." he said placing a hand on my chest where my heart was beating.

Moving closer he leaned the side of his head on my chest. He didn't say anything after that, instead I held him as he lay in my arms.

It would be better this way I told myself. With a single finger I placed it behind his neck and sent a wave of electricity through him. His body went limp instantly.

"Good-bye my love, Shiki" I whispered into his ear as a single tear drop fell.

* * *

I was staring at the empty patio wonder if he had left when I heard his voice.

"I didn't think you were coming back"

"I promised" I said. I tried to talk as little as possible so he wouldn't see how heart broken I was. How shattered and wrong I felt leaving him behind unconscious like that.

"Are you sure that this is what you wanted?" he asked looking at me.

"He already drank the blood of someone else. He seemed to enjoy....." I explained.

"Can........Can we leave? Tomorrow?" I asked him whispering to stop the ache I felt tearing me apart from the inside.

"Is that what you want?" he wondered holding me.

I nodded my head.

"Then that's what we'll do." he agreed silently.

* * *

Waking up at human morning hours didn't bother me today. I felt no better than I did last night. I wondered when I would feel glad to wake up again. Have something to look forward to.

Looking in the mirror I could see that my eyes were still red from all the crying I did before actually falling asleep.

I got ready and dressed as quietly as I could, hoping not to wake Ruka. I didn't know what time she came in the room last night after the dance.

"Your not going to class today?" came her voice as I headed for the door.

Damn. She caught me.

"No, I have a shot today." I lied. The truth was that I was going to go to the agency but for something else.

"Have fun." she said before laying back down.

Grabbing my bag I left the room.

* * *

"Miss Rima, we are very happy that you decided to take the offer. We have no doubt that you will be as successful there as you are here. You will have a contract with them and if you need anything they will take care of it for you. They have been trying for weeks now to get you over there with them." Lidia explained.

She was the owner of the agency and the one who spoke to us to help decide if we should or shouldn't sign to another international agency. She was smart, beautiful and looked amazing for her age and a human.

"Just sign here....and here.........there....and here too" she instructed putting a pile of papers in front of me.

I took the pen and did as she said feeling heartbroken with every stroke of the pen. This was it.

"And that's it!" she smiled when I finished.

"Here, take these" she said handing me an envelope.

"These are your two plane tickets. First class on any plane heading to New York City. It seems the agency over there wanted you very badly. These don't expire for quite some time." she laughed.

"It was a pleasure working with you! Please keep us updated and if anything you can always come back to us" she added standing from behind her desk.

I shook her hand before leaving with a fake smile.

* * *

Classes had just begun an hour ago when I arrived back at my room.

I quickly started to take all my things out from the drawers on my side of the room and packed them into my luggage bags that I kept under my bed.

It didn't take long before I was done but when I opened the last dresser drawer I stopped myself.

The stuffed bunny bear Shiki gave me a long time ago that I had kept for so long, seemed to be staring back at me.

Picking it up I held it close to my heart. It smelled just like him. Our scent intertwined.

I knew that I should leave it here, forget about it just like I had to forget Shiki.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Pursing my lips together as I tried to hold back the tears I could feel coming I picked the bear up and placed it in my third and last bag.

I don't know how long I stood there when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called out.

I was surprised to see that it was Kaname-sama, but then it seemed unavoidable that he would come to talk to me.

"You didn't request to leave the school by dropping your registration paper." he stated.

"Yes, I signed a contract with a modeling agency in New York City." I explained.

"I don't know for how long I'll be leaving" I lied.

"That's not true is it? Did you do that to Senri?" he asked me seeing right through my lie.

"Yes. I didn't want to make it more difficult than it had to be, saying goodbye. It would be nice to stay here longer though"

He seemed to think as he stood there silently.

"Than I will place your school paper as studying aboard then. If you chose to come back than it should be no problem. Good luck in New York Touya-san" he said in his normal calm voice.

"Thank you very much Kaname-sama." I bowed.

With that he left. He really was kind, just like everyone said he was.

Not to long after he left Rokoru came.

"Are you done?" he asked looking peaceful.

"Yeah. That all" I said.

He came to my side and effortlessly lifted all three bags.

He left, leaving me alone in case I need more time.

But it wasn't in this room that I had to be in. Making up my mind I ran out and to the other side of the building. The males side.

I stood in front of his door knowing he was still unconscious.

Taking a deep breath I twisted the golden door knob and opened it closing it behind me.

He was still there, just like last night on his bed.

I walked over to his side and knelt down. Resting my chin on my hands I looked at him. He looked so peaceful. I concentrated on his breathing to keep me from crying.

I stayed there for a long moment. Remembering all the last years we spent together. I had truly thought he was the one I would spend my long existence with. Getting up I smiled happy to have that many memories with him. Maybe one day I would be able to look back on them and smile without them having break my heart.

Leaving him made me feel like I was also leaving a piece of myself behind with him.

Looking down at him I bent down and kissed his soft perfect lips for the last time.

* * *

"Is that all?" he asked standing out by the limo.

I looked into his purple eyes. These would be the eyes that I would come to love with all my heart one day.

"Yes" I answered taking one last look back at the academy.

"Shall we leave then?"

He opened the door for me. Getting in I looked out the window as we drove away. He knew that this was hard for me, which is why he didn't say anything and I was grateful. I continued to look out the window.

The scenery was beautiful but I felt empty on the inside as I watched everything pass me by.

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	11. Chapter 11: Love

**_Okay as always thanxs to all who review and leave me awesome messages thanxs!! And those who add me to some sort of list too thanxs!! I hope that you are all enjoying this little story of mine __I'm having fun too but it takes me some time to write this since I don't really plan things out and if I do I change things around to make it better so time doesn't ever seem to be on my side and sorry I will try to update sooner but lately I've been trying to get a chapter out at least every Friday that way I hope that if anyone had a bad week that in some way the new chapter cheers them up J_**

SHIKI

Chapter 11: Love

Like waking up from a nightmare I bolted straight up. Breathing hard I tried to remember what happened.

The alarm clock said it was 5:38 but I wasn't sure if it was daylight or not since the room's drapes were all down.

How long had I been asleep? Rubbing my eyes I looked around the room before I noticed all of Rokoru's stuff was gone.

And then it all hit me.

Rima had drank my blood. She drank it and when everything seemed to be going perfect, she suddenly got up and left after leaving me unconscious.

I had to find her. She said that Kaori had told her what happened, yet why did she stop? Could it be true that she really loved him?

Running a hand through my hair I remembered the feeling of total loss and heart ache when I saw the ring on her finger.

And the unbearable feeling I had when I heard her say that she was going to marry him.

That it was her decision.

I wondered exactly what Kaori had told her.

Angrily getting up I got ready for the day that lay ahead.

* * *

I found myself at the modeling agency in no time. It was where Rima and I both worked.

"Senri-sama, did you have a shoot scheduled for today?" asked Irina, my manager.

"No. I came to see if Rima was here" I stated.

"Didn't she tell you?" she asked me confused. Her gray eyes a big contrast to her dark brown hair.

I looked at her wanting to know what she meant.

"She made a contract with another modeling agency, out of the country. I thought she would have told you seeing as you two seemed to be very close."

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?" she asked looking at me carefully.

I couldn't believe that she was gone. That she just left.

I couldn't let it end, I wouldn't. I loved her too much to give her to anyone. I would comb the world for her.

Remembering the taste of her blood I knew that I could never let her go. Her blood had filled my thirst. It was proof that she was my one and only. The one I would spend my endless life with.

I wasn't going to let her disappear.

"Where is the new agency?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but we cant tell you that, you know confidentiality and stuff" she said waving her hand in the air to dismiss it.

She was right. All models information was kept confidential unless it was for another agency, and no one was an exception to that rule, the most important one.

"Thanxs" I said before walking out.

"Don't forget you have a shoot coming up soon!" she called after me.

* * *

Once I was back on school grounds I decided to find Kaori.

She was the cause for this and I was going to make her tell me if she knew where Rima was.

And If she didn't know, I would kill her.

I didn't have to go far to find her.

Instead she found me by the round stoned fountain.

"You're angry" she said calmly looking at me with her green eyes.

Though it was night they shone brighter than they did in the day light. Truly a nocturnal being.

I tired to keep myself calm enough to listen before going in to rip her to shreds.

"You got what you wanted and I, what I wanted" she stated.

"Where is she?" I growled at her clenching my fists.

"I don't know. But before you kill me, I'll tell you how you got what you wanted."

"I didn't get what I wanted, if I had she would be here with me now."

"But you did. You had thought that it was her that you wanted and you were right. That is, until Rokoru came. What you wanted most was to know what you meant to her. The desire you had to want her all to yourself started only when Rokoru showed up. Before that you never had to rival anyone to keep her with you. But for many countless years you wanted more than anything was to know how she felt about you." she explained.

"That desire won over the sudden one to have her all for yourself. Even when you thought that you knew what you wanted, the truth was that you didn't. The stronger desire you seeked for over many years, the truth you wanted, you got." she added looking me in the eye.

She was calm, level headed.

"Do you want me to tell you what she said before she left you in the room?'' she asked. Looking at her I couldn't tell what it was she was feeling. She looked calm, too calm.

"She whispered in your ear, 'Good-bye my love, Shiki' as she held you in her arms." she said before I could talk.

"So now you know what you meant to her."

"You said that you got what you wanted. What was that?" I questioned her.

"I never met a forgetful vampire. You seem to really have forgotten."

"What are you talking about? You keep saying that I have truly forgotten so why don't you tell me what exactly that is?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. The only sound was the fountains water running.

"You may think I'm this bitchy mean girl, but I was never like this." she stated with a faint smile.

"But now all I seem to have is hate. I wanted Rima gone, and she is. She went far away" she said.

"It was long ago. We were both still children. You met me once. We met because we were arranged to be married. Though you were of pureblood lineage my mother and father pulled some strings, made a few calls and soon it was settled. You and I were to be married."

I couldn't be sure if she was lying or not but the look in her eyes told me that she wasn't.

"When she told me about it, I was more than happy. From the moment I looked at you I wanted to be with you." she went on looking away seeming embarrassed to be admitting this for the first time to me.

"So as I went on growing up I dreamed of spending my life with you. My parents kept telling me to do my best so that you would love me back. They made me the heir to the family above my sisters telling me that I was their pride and joy and was going to bring good to the family if I married you, you of pureblood blood."

Her eyes became glassy, like this was a secret that she never told anyone before.

"I became their golden child. Until...." I heard her swallow hard before she went on.

"Until they came home one day. It was the day right before we were to meet again. They came home angry. Calling me into my room they told me what happened. That the marriage was to be canceled. That your mother refused it once she saw how close you and Rima had become. That it was clear that you didn't want anyone other than her." By now she was crying, not really caring to stop the tears.

She looked like she was watching everything again rather than telling it to someone.

"Mother.....mother was very mad....she wouldn't speak to me. Father renamed an heir and they shunned me!"

I watched her as she fell to her knee's and openly cried covering her face with her hands.

"They said that I wasn't good enough for you. That I had disgraced the family" she cried.

Not wanting to comfort her I stood there watching her cry in silence.

The only thing I was able to feel was the wind around us picking up.

"Shall I show you?" she asked more calmed after a long silence.

I looked at her questioning what she meant.

She got up and walked right over to me until we were face to face.

"I'll show you what our lives would have been like......together..." she said before she took my face in her hands and kissed me. Before I could stop her I felt myself go numb.

* * *

I awoke on a large bed, in a strange dark room that I never saw before. I was able to tell it was a room of an aristocrat by looking at the design of the room around me.

Sitting up on the strange comfortable bed I heard someone coming in.

"Are you awake?" came a high attractive female voice letting in light from the other side as she walked in.

Looking at her I was able to see it was Kaori.

My love.

Closing the door behind her she made her way to my side.

"You're always so tired" she laughed.

"Won't you come eat some breakfast?" she asked sweetly with a beautiful smile.

"That's not fair" I said caressing the side of her face.

"What's not fair?"

"Asking while making such a face. It's hardly fair" I explained looking at her.

Placing her hand on mine she sweetly smiled.

"Let's go eat" she said.

"I hate human food. It's not like blood." I complained lightly.

"You always say that" she laughed.

"I'm never hungry when I drink your blood." I said pulling her close to me.

"Nor am I"

"Give me some blood. Just a little."

"You're so greedy, but only if you promise not to take a lot."

"I promise" I agreed.

"Alright." Moving her long blond hair from her neck she let me drink her blood. The blood that I loved, the blood that always filled my thirst.

"There. Now let's go and eat some breakfast" she said lightly pulling away from me after several minutes.

"You have blood on you." she smiled.

Reaching over she licked the blood off my lips and chin.

"I'll be waiting downstairs" she said before leaving with a soft smile.

Getting up off the bed I was brought right back down with a sudden headache.

I was seeing what must have been the past. Flashes of Kaori and I ran through my head like a movie.

Her beautiful smile, the first time we went out together.

Our first kiss.

The first time she drank my blood and I drank hers.

The day I met her family.

The summers spent together under trees hiding from the sun.

The winters were we held each other though we didn't really feel the cold.

The rainy days when we loved to play lovers games.

Springs were we watched flowers blossom.

The day I asked her if she would spend eternity with me.

Things I never thought I'd do.

It seemed that she was able to make me do things that I never would have done, bring out a side of me that I never knew I had.

I watched as so many years we spent together played in my head. How in love we both were. I didn't want anyone other than her.

* * *

"Did you see? Our life together?" she whispered.

I awoke to the sound of Kaori's voice. I must have passed out right after she kissed me since I was on the ground in her arms.

"I showed you through my eyes" she said softly smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tried to run away from me" she answered as tears ran down her face. I was confused.

"I did?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"….no…. I don't…" I admitted.

What had happened?

"It's okay. It was only a fight." she said holding me tighter.

I wondered if what I did to her really hurt her that much. How could I have hurt the one I loved the most?

"I'm sorry. I wont ever leave you again" I apologized reaching up to wipe away her tears........

* * *

Two months had passed. I awoke everyday feeling like something was missing, but I didn't know what it was.

The thorn like feeling that was always picking at me but I couldn't tell what it was. It had started three days back after Kaori and I had gotten back together.

"Shiki, I see you're okay now." Ichijo said before class one day.

"I miss her too."

"Miss who?" I asked.

"Rima. Who else. Remember she left like three days ago." he explained confused by my question.

"Who's Rima?" I asked again.

"I know you miss her, but this isn't the way to try and forget about her you know" he seemed to get a bit mad at my attitude though I didn't who or what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said again.

That was when the feeling that something was missing started to pull at me. Something was out of place, wrong.

I could tell he was about to explain himself when Kaname stopped him.

"Ichijo, can I talk to you in private?" he calmly asked him.

Though he was also a pureblood he was kind, always asking never telling or demanding. He was a rare pureblood. He Didn't want to be king, just create a peace between humans and vampires. It never did fail to amaze me just how kind he was.

I don't know what was said between the two but whatever it was he never asked me about the girl named Rima after that. But I became curious. Who was she? Had I been close to her?

Thinking about that name of the unknown girl I felt something inside me trying to remember, but every time I tried, I never remembered anything.

Maybe there was nothing to remember in the first place.

The time I asked Kaori about her she looked at me, lost before telling me that she never met anyone by that name. She seemed to be mad that I would ask for another girl, so I never brought it up after that. I didn't want to hurt her feelings again.

But I felt that there was something very wrong. No one seemed to ask me about her aside from Ichijo.

Dreaming at night I would see glimpses of a girl but they were too blurry to see anything clearly. Was this mysterious girl Rima?

"Honey, are you alright?" came the voice of Kaori interrupting my chain of thoughts. I was so wrapped up in them that I didn't notice class was over and the room was pretty much emptied of vampire students.

"I'm just tired" I lied.

I didn't want her to know that this had been bothering me for almost three months now.

"You're always so tired" she smiled as she walked right beside me.

Taking my hand in hers she seemed very pleased.

It struck me strange that everything we did together always made her very happy, too happy. Like it was the first time.

Was it always like this when in love?

Thinking back on our relationship I felt guilty knowing that I was letting the mysterious girl take control of my mind, but there was something that felt almost wrong now whenever I was with Kaori.

Though I had too many memories with her at times I felt like I didn't know her.

"Try to sleep tonight, alright?" she instructed at the dorm entrance.

"Yea" I said as I kissed her the usual goodnight kiss.

"See you in class" she smiled before going the other way to the female side of the rooms.

* * *

In bed I tried not to think about the girl, but at the same time I couldn't help but hope that something more clearer was going to show in what I was going to dream.

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	12. Chapter 12: Invite

ok so I'm trying here but with school and home I've been busy so I'm sorry :/ but I am trying :) So i hope u enjoy this chapter too and review with all your awesome comments ^^

RIMA

Chapter 12 : Invite

As a model I was doing great in NY, just as my previous agent predicted for me. Attending parties and such was a way to kill time for me, though they barely meant much as the city that never sleeps raised a fuss over the new successful Japanese born model. But for me it meant nothing.

I don't know exactly how many months, if it was two or going on three since I've last seen Shiki.

I didn't want to count the days but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about him. I thought that if I had said my goodbyes then I would be at peace with myself after I left, but I'm not. It makes me suffer more.

I try to keep a happy face on with Rokoru. I don't want him to know how weak I am. He might notice that it will really take a long time for me to love him completely.

I tried to love him though it was breaking my heart all the more to forget about Shiki, a contradiction.

I don't want to make this harder on Rokoru then it has to be, so I suffer alone. Though at times he was there to give me a shoulder to cry on. In a way it felt as if Shiki had died. I would tell myself that in some ways more than one he had for me, but the very thought that he wasn't in this world made it even worse.

Everyday that passed by in our new estate together I felt a small part of me starting to heal from scratch all over again, but when Rokoru wasn't around and I found myself without him the pain would tear me up from the inside again. It seemed that it didn't matter how much time passed though its been barely three months.

Just like I had wanted, Rokoru found an estate that was far from the academy and didn't tell anyone aside from our families, though I didn't want mine to know.

I remembered once they had found out that I was almost inseparable with a vampire of pureblood they were ecstatic, but it didn't matter to me if Shiki was or wasn't a pureblood, as long as he was himself.

When they found out that I was engaged they were happy for me, but I knew that they would have wanted a pureblood, though they were very found of the happy loving warm Rokoru. He was a noble while we were aristocrats so they still felt I made a good choice. Everything with them seemed to be about appearances.

Meeting his parents was a good way for me to distract myself from my misery. Just like him they were kind happy vampires that wanted everyone around them to be happy. They were very happy and surprised when they found out that we were engaged. They treated me like family, someone who belonged though I wondered that if they knew how selfish and weak I was, would they still have accepted me?

His mother was very kind and beautiful. If I could have chosen a family for myself, this would have been the one. A loving home where they didn't really care about status though they had it. Where family dinners always took place and the mother and father were just as in love as they had when they first met.

Apart from us surprising them, they also had some good news of their own. Sitting by the fire that night they held hands as they announced that they were expecting another child.

Their love made my ache all the more unbearable as I remembered the days when I wondered when Shiki and I would have our own child. That we would be just like them.

When Rokoru and his father left for a walk outside, his mother Angelina and I began to talk, but it went deeper than that.

"You know, when I first met him, he had saved me." she said as the fire glistened around her.

I looked at her confused.

"I had seen my first love drinking from another woman." she went on.

It caught me off guard and in some way I knew what the end of the story looked like.

"She had been my best friend, or so I had thought. I had told them that I was going away to see my parents for a week."

Rubbing at her stomach she smiled a sad smile to herself.

"I hid my scent well with that of an unknown vampire. I had this feeling that I was losing him and wanted to see for myself."

She looked at me. I could see the pain in her crimson red eyes.

"I found them with no problem. Taking a deep breath I walked in. They were on his bed together while he drank from her neck."

I could feel my heart stat to accelerate as I tried not to remember Shiki drinking from HER neck, the intoxicated look on his face.

"They couldn't believe I was right before them seeing it happen. He quickly tried to explain but I didn't want to hear let alone see him. I ran and ran until I felt somewhat better. I felt betrayed and alone. I didn't know where I had ran to but I felt something dangerous around. I hadn't fed in a while so I knew that I was weak. I tried to stay calm but I felt nothing but panic start to take over. It was then that I saw a level E heading my way. I was too scared and shocked to move. I was very sure that I would die that same night my heart was broken."

Looking at her it felt like I was there with her that same night watching everything unfold. I was just as scared as she was.

" Seeing that crazed look in his eyes, the hunger, the intent to kill me, I knew that I had no chance of surviving......so I didn't bother trying to fight. Why should I? I though to myself. I had lost the love of my life to my best friend. So I stood there waiting for him to kill me. Closing my eyes I heard him running at me in full speed. I waited and waited. And nothing came. I was scared to open my eyes but I didn't know why. When I did I saw a man with memorizing blue eyes. This wasn't my killer but at the same time it felt like he was, the way he captivated me with his eyes, so kind and gentle yet mysterious at the same time. But it wasn't love at first sight. It took me some time to fully love him the way I do now but back then I didn't think it possible to love another like I did my first."

Talking about her husband now I could see she didn't regret falling in love with him.

"He looked at me and said, 'Are you waiting to die?'" she smiled remembering.

"When I didn't answer he said ' Then I shall save you' and he, coming over to me blood stained lightly touched my face with his bloody hand before covering my eyes. When he told me to open them he said, 'You are born again as a new person' before kissing me. And he was right. That night everything for me changed."

"And now I'm as happy as I could be" she added lovingly rubbing her stomach.

A small silence fell before us before I could talk.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked staring down at my hands.

She too waited a while before answering me.

"Because, in the while I was trying to heal, I had the same look in my eyes as you do. But I don't blame you nor hold a grudge against you. At first I thought that I was being selfish for trying to move on using Alec, but we women are always the ones to suffer so we have to heal through whatever means. I was lucky to have him find me and remind me just how beautiful life can be." she explained with a peaceful look on her perfect face.

"I've told this story to my son many times when he was still a baby. Always telling him that a women can never be blamed for trying to move on to find love, compassion. Though we all vary from type to type with every female most are more fragile than the rest. He picked up on that very quickly, always being the gentleman" she said laughing at the memory.

"He knew to never force a choice on a lady. Making her make a choice would only break them more"

"You...you raised him well'' I said with a tears in my eyes.

"Thats all a mother really wants to hear" she said reaching over to take my hand.

"He wonders everyday if I made the right choice and always tells me that as long as I want him to stay beside my side......that he will.....that....he will never blame me if I change my mind" I confessed as the tears moved freely down my face.

"As well I raised him. He is the perfect gentleman, and son" she said comforting me.

"I have been trying my best....to love him as he deserves to be loved." I cried on.

"My dear child, I was the same exact way as you. I understand your pains."

"But'' she added walking over to me, "It also took me time to love Alec. Not all of us find the strength " she advised kneeling beside my chair.

"You have my families blessings as long as you make the decision that makes you the most happiest."

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" I wondered.

"Because, I wish someone had been there to tell me the same words when I was also confused, just as you are" she answered.

It was in her words that I found comfort in. Someone who had gone through the same things and made it out more than happy. Who after being lost and confused, had found her will to live again.

If she had found hope then I knew that I would also one day have a happy and loving family.

I knew that it would take time and that thinking and cring over a lost love was normal, no matter how selfish I felt.

* * *

"Rima-sama, there is a phone call for you" informed me one of the maids.

"Thank you" I said picking up the phone on the glassy table from the other line.

"Hello?"

"You got rid of your cell phone? Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?" came the voice of Ruka.

I couldn't help but wonder how she got this number. Very very few knew it.

"After I realized that you weren't coming back....and with my cousin. Thats how long I've been trying to reach you." she went on.

"I couldn't stay there. For many reasons" I told her.

"...............I understand" she said more calm.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been trying. Your aunt is a really amazing woman."

"Isn't she?"

"Yes."

"So what about the wedding?"

"I don't want it to be that big of a deal but since I saw he was excited about it, I took his big ideas. Were inviting both of our families and a few of our friends."

"Am I invited?"

"You were the one who convinced him to come to the academy in the first place" I explained.

"What about....." she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. A small uncomfortable silence fell.

But I tried to be strong, no matter how much I dreaded the answer.

"How is he doing?" I asked trying not to let the pain show in my voice.

"H..he's doing good." she answered awkwardly.

"It's okay Ruka. You can tell me." I said trying to reassure that I was fine though really I wasn't. Not even close.

"He's doing fine. Him and Kaori have made their relationship more public now." she informed me.

"But there's something wrong" she added in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked anxious to know.

"I'm not sure but ...it ...it seems as if he's pretending not to know that you ever existed. I over heard him talking to Ichijo. He said that he didn't know who or what he was talking about. I left when I felt Kaname-sama near." she explained.

This was not like anything I had ever expected. I felt my hands start to tremble, my voice quavering as I tried to form a sentence. I felt my self sink to my knees.

So thats how it was I thought to myself feeling my breath shorten.

Feeling something wrong, my personal maid came in and took the phone from my hands while kneeling in front of me.

"Miss Rima had to attend to something important so I'm not really sure she heard the last of what you said Miss. Please call back later" she lied reading my mind.

Had it not been that she was born into a low status family, she would have made a great vampire.

"Uh, sure. Thank you" I heard Ruka say on the other end of the phone before she hung up.

"Rima-sama, get a hold of yourself." she instructed as she gripped my shoulders.

"He.....he's pretending....not to ..know me" I chocked out.

Any progress I had hoped to make seemed to shatter in that sentence. It seemed almost as if I was destined to never find happiness. As soon as I progressed an inch, I was taken aback seven miles.

"Rima-sama, please. Master Rokoru will soon be here. He can't see you like this" she pleaded.

And I knew she was right.

I wasn't going to let Rokoru see how hopeless I was.

"Continue your wedding plans. That helps you feel at peace" she ordered. And she was right. Lately all the wedding planning and finalization's was the only thing that seemed to take my mind off things.

I wasn't going to let anyone see how weak I had become.

Sitting back at my desk, I looked at the calender. Only two weeks until our wedding.

With the way vampires worked, everything seemed to be going according to plan, but for humans it would seem that we were rushing it. While they took almost a year or two to plan their big days, we quickly did it in weeks.

All invitations were ready as I sealed the last one to Ruka. Without thinking about it I took another two and left them blank. They were to be mailed along with Ruka's invite. She was going to invite two people with her to my wedding. I knew that she would invite Shiki. I wanted her too. I wanted to see him in that crowd and pretend that he was really there to wish me a happy future and not as someone who had 'forgotten' me.

Sealing the last two of the invites I was nervous as I addressed them to be sent with Ruka's invite. I know that she would see the hidden meanings behind the to unaddressed invitations and would somehow find a way to give one to Shiki.

Placing them on the pile that would be mailed out in a week from now I felt that something would defiantly happen on my wedding day, but I didn't like the feeling though I welcomed it

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	13. Chapter 13: Purpose

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!:::: I decided to change the story title to LOVE IN BLOOD, BETRAYAL IN LUST since this seems to appeal to me more :) sorry for the change....enjoy :)

RUKA

Chapter 11: Purpose

"I thought you liked having a room all to yourself."

His voice brought me back to reality, interrupting my thoughts.I hadn't heard him knock.

It was Akatsuki.

"I didn't hear you come in" I said pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Whats up?" he asked closing the door behind him and making his way to my black oak desk.

I wasn't going to hide this from him. He always gave good advice, he someone that could be trusted.

"Rima sent me wedding invitations." I sighed sitting back on the cushioned chair.

"Invitations....as in there are more than you need" he stated quickly catching on to my point.

"Yea. She said that I was able to bring someone with me, but there is also another empty one. I think I know what to do with it, but I'm not sure 100%" I added.

"What do you think has to be done?"

"Well, I think she would have liked me to somehow find a way to give this to Shiki."

"So then thats what must be done."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked looking at him. I knew he was right but I still had to ask. I myself was still unsure, maybe his explanation would help convince me.

" I'm not sure how to say it, but I think that since she let him find happiness with someone else, maybe she wants him to be there for her" he explained.

There was something in his voice that told me he wasn't lying and he knew that in his soul this was the right thing to do.

"Then....I'll give him the letter......but how? He seems to have been...off these past months" I asked.

"We make him find it."

"I don't get it."

"Simple" he said running a hand through his hair.

"We leave it in a place that he will 'stumble' upon. He knows he's gonna want to go. What choice will he have. Deep down he only wants to see her happy. He's gonna have to go"

I couldn't help but agree with him. The plan was genius. No matter what Shiki would go. He wouldn't be able to help it, it would pick at him to go and see her. Even for a last time.

"So when do we do it?" I asked.

"When is her wedding?"

Taking out the fancy white paper I handed it to him.

"Thats less than a week" he said after looking it over.

"That means we leave it for him to find when theres not much time left." he added.

"Thats perfect!" I agreed.

"But wait, you don't seem shocked to hear that Rima and Rokoru are getting married. Why is that?'' I asked knowing well the answer.

Every time he had seen me with Rokoru he didn't seem pleased and didn't part-take in our conversations though Rokoru never offended him remaining as the perfect gentlemen. He was my cousin but only Rima knew that. I've since long known Akatsuiki's feelings for me but I was so taken by trying to win Kaname-sama's heart that I never gave him a chance though he never failed to remain by my side. He was there and always comforted me, always to catch me right before I could fall.

Looking into his orange eyes that matched his hair I couldn't help but smile.

He knew that he didn't have to answer, I already knew why he was happy about the wedding.

"So who are you going to take with you?" he asked looking away from me.

"I don't know. Maybe your beloved cousin" I winked at him.

This caused him to blush a little.

"Who else would do?" I laughed letting him know I was joking.

"So be ready. We leave in a week" I informed him.

"And with any luck, we'll see Shiki there a day before the wedding or maybe ON the day of the wedding" I added in a serious tone.

"All we have to do right now is wait for the perfect time to leave the invite for him to find" he said.

"Don't worry, we wont fail"

"I don't plan to" I stated.

* * *

~I'll show you another sweet dream~


	14. Chapter 14: Chance

I think I"m refreshed and the faster I write it makes me feel like I'm rushing this which makes me sad :( But before I forget I dont not own anything from VK anime and or manga I have nothing to do with it :) Enjoy :)

SHIKI

Chapter 14: Chance

"Honey! I got you your favorite! Guess what it is?" Kaori announced when she sat next to me at the almost empty lunch room.

Being in here always picked at my underlying feelings that something important once happened in this very room. Looking around, I couldn't tell if I was right or being paranoid. AS I've tried more and more to remember things that I couldn't I began to feel like a lost child being controlled through an unknown stranger.

"Senri?" she said again gaining my attention.

"Are you sick?" she asked putting a hand on my forehead.

"We both know that we cant get sick, were vampires after all." I said moving her hand from my face.

She looked at her hand for a moment before speaking again.

"I got your favorite, Pocky." she smiled handing me the small colorful box.

"Thanks" I said taking opening it to take a stick out. She knew I loved this candy and always bought it for me when I least expected or rather stopped caring.

"I'll be right back" I said as I got up leaving the table and the room.

I knew what her expression at my reluctance was by now and though I felt bad I didn't care enough to stop myself. I had to be away from her. She made me feel uneasy at times when I would try to remember something. Her presence seemed to help keep my memories bottled up.

Walking out into the night feeling the nights breeze pass me was a comfort. I closed my eyes trying to picture the unknown Rima. With her blue gem like eyes that seemed to pierce my heart everytime I saw a glimpse of her in my dreams.

I couldn't help but think she was someone of great importance to me, yet why couldn't I remember her?

"Shiki?" came Ichijo's voice surprised.

"I thought that by now you would be sleeping." he said looking around to see if I was with anyone.

"I was just getting some fresh air" I stated.

"Well, since I got you here" he started opening his books taking out a smaller one, a magazine.

"Can you give this to Aido when you get the chance? I know he's been dying to get a copy of the latest volume" he smiled re-gathering his books.

"Sure."

Taking the book he smiled before saying goodnight and soon he was out of sight. Even for a vampire he was way too easy going and happy, but he was right, I should be sleeping by now. Class was over and dawn was upon us.

Skimming through the cheerful looking magazine I realized it held nothing interesting.

Until I was at near the end of it.

I felt my eyes go wide with shock upon seeing the add.

The whole page contained a single picture for a clothing company. It was me with the girl who's presence gave me no peace. The eyes I longed to remember were starring right back at me.

It was me and Rima, together.

Though it was a pose, with our bodies very close and our lips almost meeting, to me it seemed to mean more.

I never knew she was a model with me. I barely recalled being one myself and seeing myself in such pictures made me feel like an outsider looking into someone else's eyes.

But this changed everything. I now had solid evidence that I knew her, maybe even loved her.

But if so, then how is it that I love Kaori? Why is it that I can remember everything with her, yet I could barely remember Rima? Where had she gone? Had she just disappeared over night?

This made up my mind. I was going to search for her. Anything I could find out about her would do.

Feeling Kaori walking behind me I quickly closed the book. If anything I don't think I could trust her. There was something about her that I was just realizing, and it didn't feel safe.

"Why are you out here?" she asked calmly, seeming as if she were truly curious, but I had a feeling that she was testing me and something told me that I didn't want to fail her.

"Magazine" I said not looking at her.

"Wh-?"

"Ichijo gave me a magazine to give to Aido." I tell her waving the book carelessly in the air.

"Oh, so you're not hungry?" she wondered looking back in the direction of the cafe.

"No, actually I'm tired. Is it alright with you if we leave? The sun's coming up."

"You sure hate the sun" she smiled.

"It just makes me even more hungry than usual is all" I smiled back. It wasn't genuine, but I wasn't going to give her any clues that something was wrong, that I was catching onto something suspicious about her.

"We are what we are" she smiled thinking she had me.

* * *

After making sure that Kaori was indeed in her room I walked back out. Dawn was breaking through and I knew that I didn't have much time before the sun was up and the students would start to show themselves and would most likely scream their way to me.

I was heading to the day class section, where the headmaster was. I knew that next to his office was a room where all the student files for both vampires and humans alike were kept in storage. Knowing that he wouldn't exactly hand me the key to the room, I had to break in secretly making sure that no one found out.

Making my way there was easy. Everyone still seemed to be asleep and Yuuki and Zero seemed to have already left for the night.

Finding the room held no problem for me, within less than two minutes of entering I was standing before the locked door.

Twisting the cold golden colored knob I checked that it was locked.

Bitting my index finger I watched as my blood came out and hardened with the blink of an eye. Pressing the blood through the hole in the door knob I heard a small crack indicating that it was now unlocked.

Quietly opening it and closing it behind me as I made my way into the room I started to check for labels that would help make this intrusion a short one. It was dark and packed with lots of silver drawers.

I quickly spotted in the dark room the labels that distinguished which side of the room was for what.

Though the night class was smaller compared to the day class there were a lot of files.

I didn't know her family name so I had to look at them all skipping over the males and the ones of my classmates that I knew well.

The sun was already starting to show itself when I was finished looking through all the files, but I hadn't found her file anywhere.

I looked again and minutes later I came to the same conclusion.

There was no information on her anywhere in this room. But if she had come here, to this school the headmaster should have left her file here by law.

Feeling like I was going to sink to the floor I tried to think of where else I could look. This was the only place where files were to be kept. This was my one hope for trying to figure out who Rima was and just how much she meant to me, and it was now gone.

Hearing students starting to wake up to the sound of their alarms in the far distance I locked the door from the inside as I made my escape undetected.

Back in my room I felt exhausted, collapsing tired and disappointed it wasn't long before I quickly fell asleep.

I only hoped to dream more about Rima.

* * *

"Shiki! Wake up!" came a female voice.

Slowly opening them then I thought I was looking into the blue eyes of Rima, but getting a better look I saw the green ones that belonged to my girl friend and possible enemy instead.

"Good, you're finally up. Come on get ready were going to be very late for class." she instructed getting off me.

I didn't plan on going on to school seeing how tired I was but since I was already up I really had no other choice.

"I'll come back when I know you're done." she said with a quick kiss before leaving.

I was glad she was gone. Getting up I walked over to the oak chest in the corner of the room. Opening the drawer I took out the magazine and flipped it open the our add, to see her face.

How I wonder could I have forgotten I knew her. Looking at the picture gave me the feeling that I didn't love Kaori.

* * *

"What took you so long?" she asked opening the door as I was reaching for the knob.

"I'm just tired" I yawned closing the door behind me.

"You're so cute when you look so tired." she teased as she entwined our hands together though I didn't want to so much as to look at her.

Walking through the noisy usual crowd of screaming girls I tried to think of a way to break it off with her without seeming suspicious. Any wrong move and she might do whatever she did to me in the first place again and erase my memories or somehow alter them to her liking.

I began to wonder if maybe that was her element. Not of nature but of mental capability, that seemed to be the only logical explanation. Remembering now I noticed that I never had seen her use any of her born powers that all vampires held.

I noticed that Akatsuki and Ruka seemed to be running a little late.

Walking into class I almost walked right in to Ichijo.

"Shiki! I was looking for you" he said.

"Did you give Aido the magazine yet? " he asked.

Crap, I had forgotten to give it to him but at the same time I didn't really want to. It held the only piece of evidence that I had to remind me that Rima had indeed been part of my life.

"I left it in my room. Sorry I forgot to bring it." I confessed in a low voice.

"AH No. I'm 's not that big of a deal. I mean he can wait and stuff....just don't look so down" he quickly amended seeing my expression.

"I think he should get it now." came Ruka's voice.

"Huh?"

"We all know that Aido won't shut up unless he has it and that would be a bother for all of us in class tonight" she explained with Akatsuki at her side seeming to agree to.

If anyone knew the worst of him, it would be his cousin I realized feeling bad for him, but then again he wasn't that bad of a person.

"Please just do us all the favor" he said running a hand through his hair trying to avoid a tantrum from his cousin.

"Hanabusa'll be very upset if he doesnt get his manga" he added rolling his eyes.

"I'll go with you" Kaori chimed in.

"Ah no!! Actually I mean, we have something to talk to you about, Kaori" Ruka quickly said.

"Yeah, it's sort of important" Akatsuki added.

"I wont be long anyway" I insisted picking up their hints that I had to go alone.

"Okay..." she agreed as they led her away.

Walking back to the room by myself I wondered why they were all acting....different.

They didn't want her to come with me and I had a feeling that they were somehow helping me.

I walked straight to the chest and found the book just as I had left it.

Grabbing it I headed back out. I tried not to look at the picture I was longing to keep. Walking down the stairs I heard a very soft almost light sound hit the floor.

Turning around I saw on the stairs laying a white fancy looking envelope.

It hadn't been there before I left. Picking it up I noticed that it wasn't addressed to anyone in particular.

Opening it I pulled out a light baby blue and white letter with Edwardian Script written on it and a white bow tied at the top left corner.

Opening it and reading it I felt my heart stop, my blood freeze.

It was a wedding invitation.

"_Each hour, Each day, Each year_

_We grow as two, yet as one _

_We grow apart, yet together_

_Forming an eternal love_

_We Rokoru Minori and Rima Touya invite you to join us and our families in celebrating our marriage-"_

I couldn't bring myself to read anymore. I felt a gripping pain inside and I knew that it must have been the part of my body that remembered her, and as it yearned for her it also cried knowing that she was going to marry some other guy.

I looked at the location and time that it would be taking place.

I didn't recognize it and it meant that it was far and the wedding was to take place in two days time from now.

I put the card away and ran straight for my room. Grabbing a suit case I threw in cloths and other necessary items.

"So you decided to go?" came Ruka's voice. She was standing at the door with Akatsuki beside her.

"You can come with us." she offered crossing her arms across her chest.

"No. I have somethings to do first along the way" I told her.

"What about Kaori?"

"What about her?" Knowing this now I wanted nothing to do with her. She would come looking for me but I wouldn't be here.

"We bought you some time." he announced.

I looked at him, questioning what he meant.

"She should be in the infirmary right about now." Ruka smiled finishing for him, but her smile seemed sad too.

I smiled at that. She wouldn't be around to stop me now.

"We're heading straight there. Stay in a hotel or something until the wedding." Akatsuki informed.

I looked at Ruka. She seemed troubled by all this.

"Ruka...."

"It hurts me....that my cousin is going to be hurt by all this. He's really a great guy and he really doesn't deserve this" she said looking at the ground.

"I'll try my best to make it as painless for him as possible." I comforted her.

"Thanks" she smiled but I could see her eyes were a bit watery.

They walked out and I knew that they were heading to the airport or most likely the underground railway that we vampires preferred.

Not too long after I was also getting into a car.

I smiled to myself standing at the open black car door at the note I left for Kaori when she would come to my room.

Decided and determined to remember Rima and who she was to me and making a vow that I would get her back I got into the car.

Sitting in the car watching the darkness slip by I felt as if the next two days depended on my life, and in a way they did. I loved Rima and not kaori.

The note left for her was pretty self explanatory.

_It's over.

* * *

_

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~

_!!!!Look for the IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!! in Rima's next chapter to get the link for her wedding dress ^^  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Time

Ok so here is the link to Rima's wedding Dress and how her hair looks .?&category=2&page=1&view=&detail=on&no=12

And if u cant see it there it'll be on my profile thing ^^

RIMA

Chapter 15: Time

Less than two days.

The wedding would be taking place in less than two days.

And I had still yet to see Shiki when the guests started to arrive. Some came one at a time time while others came in groups excited to see another happy vampire couple swear to spend the rest of their long existence together in love, through good and bad, for better or for worse.

Eating dinner with both our families plus those who were also attending the wedding made me more nervous. The ring that he had placed on my third finger of my left hand seemed to weight on me physically and emotionally.

Watching and eating with other 75 vampires together, in celebration for something that was supposed to be beautiful made me realize how ready I was not.

I wasn't ready to marry Rokoru. That much I knew, but I was never going to let my fear get in the way. I made myself a promise, and it was something that I was going to keep, no matter how painful. I made the decision and I was going to deal with the consequences.

Looking at Ruka now I was so sure that Shiki would be there with her but when she came it was only her and Kain.

"I'm sorry." she had said when she arrived.

"He didn't seem to want to come" she went on, Kain agreeing.

It had destroyed and burned any last hopes I had that he would be here for me.

Swallowing hard I realized I was going to suffer through this alone.

I tried to look happy at his side keeping quiet while the others talked and enjoyed themselves saying that it was about time that Rokoru found someone, that he more than deserved it.

Though I smiled on the outside, I was breaking mor and more on the inside.

_Stop it_ I thought to myself.

_Stop it_, he didn't deserve me, he deserved someone better. Someone who would love and cherish him, give themselves to him completely.

Not someone like me, who was still in love with her best friend. Not someone who knew that his blood would never be enough.

He didn't deserve someone like me.

* * *

"You were very quiet down there" Rokoru said caressing the side of my face as we lay together in our room.

"Whats wrong?"

I swallowed hard thinking of a quick lie, "I was just happy to see some of my friends from the Academy."

"It was nice of them to come" he smiled.

"But I know its not that that's bothering you." He added.

"You want to tell me what it is?"

I felt myself go stiff. There was no way I was going to tell him my fear.I buried my face in his chest listening to his every heart beat.

It was calm.

I felt relief as I felt myself getting more and more used to him.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked in a low calm voice right next to my ear, but it sounded more like a statement.

I felt a lump form in my throat, my eyes stinging with what were soon to become tears.

I buried myself more in his chest.

"I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to do" he whispered again.

"As long as you're happy, then that's more than enough for me. Always remember that" he said caressing the top of my head before kissing my hair.

I couldn't say anything, instead I held on tighter to him. I was sure that he could feel my wet eyelashes no matter how much I didn't want him to.

"I just want to make you happy." I finally managed to say in a weak voice.

"Then just be happy." he answered.

We didn't say anything after that, instead fell asleep as the sun started to show itself with me holding on to him and his arms around me, like we were already husband and wife and for the first time it didn't scare me so much to think it.

* * *

Waking up the next afternoon as the sun was going down I saw that Rokoru ad already left to attend to final changes and plans for the wedding.

Being a nocturnal being, it was decided that the ceremony would take place as the sun was setting and when the night took over, then the thousands of fire works would take place to help light up the night.

The location was outside in a garden that was surrounded with hundreds of Sakura trees and rose gardens that were white and with our planning had some to be made a baby blue, with their own man created pond that had a miniature waterfall made from different rocks and Japanese coy fish swimming in it.

He had given me time to rest getting up before me, but I knew thatI also had to go to the wedding reception location to make sure that everything went as planned.

A bit nervous I lifted the silk comforter and got up to get ready to meet Rokoru for one last day, because the next time I would see him, we will be husband and wife.

"Miss Touya-sama, you made it just in time!" came the happy excited voice of Alice, our wedding planner bouncing happily to me with her blond hair held in a tight ponytail.

"So far so good but we have some miner adjustments we made to make it better for you." she explained handing me a clipboard.

"If you'll follow me, you'll see just what I mean" she said leading the way outside.

And so far she was right. The pond was being decorated with white water lily pads while other workers were spray painting some of the Sakura pedals a light baby blue to match with the roses, others were bringing in the Gardenia Bonsai that were to serve as the center peices for the tables, others were decorating the tree trunks with traditional paper japanese laterns with strings of flowers attached to each, more workers were coming and going bringing chairs and tables for the ceremony while the flower specialists were gathered into a large group together lightly sprinkling glitter on the countless roses and around the lily pads as well as around the trees.

They were working hard to make sure that when night came, everything would shine like stars.

"So where the trees are we were planning on outing specially made fireworks that light up like regular small stick ones but these shine brighter and last up to half an hour before they die. They would go on the strings that go from tree trunk to tree trunk and we were also planning on putting some in the trees, but dont worry they wont catch fire or anything we will have our staff readyat all times with fire extinguishers though to make sure nothing does happen." she explained walking me over to a Sakura tree. She flipped open a new page on her clipboard and held out for me to see.

"Here is where they will go and how they will look and this here is how it will make the place around look. Pretty amazing right?" she said pointing on different drawings on the paper.

And she was right. It did look beautiful. It make everything around me shine, no matter how much I didnt want it to.

Knowing that this was all a mistake was worse than knowing that I didn't deserve such a grand wedding, but I was going to go through with it.

I wouldn't back down, not anymore.

Shiki didn't come and that proved something worse that heartache did.

I had known for a while that it was over, but with him not being here, I knew it was true more than ever now.

And that meant that anything that made the wedding all the more beautiful for Rokoru and I then I would take it.

"It looks well thought out and beautiful. Please do and go ahead with those plans." I told her.

"I assure you that your wedding will be the most beautiful one thats ever been planned here" she smiled as she signaled other workers to start the preparations.

"And your dress came in just this morning and by tonight, you will be so happy you could die from it" she laughed taking my hand in hers.

But I knew that vampires wouldn't die so easily.

I managed a small smile in response.

* * *

Sitting in my room all alone I tried not to look in the mirror.

I didn't have it in me to cry anymore, no matter how close I was to breaking down. I was going to have go back to the where the wedding was being held in less than an hour to start getting ready though the sun didn't set for another three hours.

Though for us it was early, I was too nervous to feel tired, I'm sure that I wasn't the only one feeling the same way.

I tried not to look at my dresser drawer that held my most important item.

The bunny with the top hat that Shiki had given me on my birthday when we were still so very young. All this time, I never forgot about it. I tried but couldn't hold back. I ran to the marble white chest and throwing the doors open I found it wasn't there.

I felt the air get sucked out of me when I couldn't spot it in there. With my vision I knew that there was no way I was simply not looking right. If I didn't see it, then it wasn't there.

My most treasured item was not here anymore.

Hearing my self say this I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing and having a meltdown.

Falling to my knees I clasped my hands over my mouth to try and silence my cries. I felt my body trembling in rhythm with my pain.

In some way I knew that I deserved this, and that made it hurt all the more.

"My dear child, I know what you are going through. I told you that you are not alone in this. You can always talk to me."

Startled I couldn't make myself face her.

Had I been crying that hard that I didn't feel her enter the room?

Before I knew it here jade green eyes were looking me in the eye filled with love and understanding.

"Are you sure that you are ready to do this?" she asked.

"I made myself a promise. Shiki didn't come so I now know that there's no reason for hesitation" I explained to her. I felt comfortable around her and knew that I could trust her with the whole truth.

"Rokoru will understand if you don't want to go through with this. That is the way I raised him. To always understand a woman. Especially one who's heart has been broken." she said softly.

"He's so nice and that's what hurts the most.....that I might fail and hurt him" I cried realizing how true my words were.

"No matter what, as long as he knows that you are truly following what your heart tells you, he will forgive you" she said soothing my worries.

Looking at her I knew that she was right.

"You can come in" she said seconds before I felt Rokoru's presence outside the door.

"Remember that" she smiled at me before getting up.

"I'll be waiting at the wedding" she smiled at her son with a kiss on the cheek before leaving and closing the door behind her.

When she was gone he walked over to me and gently grabbed my wrists pulling me up to my feet.

He held me there and not wanting him to see me like this hours before our wedding I buried my face in his chest feeling the silkiness of his black shirt.

There was no way I could bring myself to look into his beautiful violet eyes, at least not now.

"Y-you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding" I said into his shirt.

I felt his chest shake with light laughter.

"But will she see me then?" he asked playfully.

I couldn't take it. His kindness was killing me. I wanted him to ignore me and push me away. Yell things at me, horrible things.

But I knew he would never do that.

Instead of answering, I cried more into his chest while he held me there closer to him.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I managed to get here but I was standing fully dressed in the bride's room as it was called with a sofa and small couch for furniture and a big oak wood closet where the lucky brides possessions were kept before and after a wedding until they picked them up. I stood in the middle of the carpeted room not too far from the three sided full length mirror with a stool.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who's cried right before their wedding" came Ruka's voice.

I turned to look at her standing at the door. She looked beautiful wearing a red V-neck dress that swept the floor but had a opening at the side showing off her elegant long legs with her hair in perfect curls that bounced as she walked over to me.

"You look beautiful" she said walking in a complete circle around me.

"Amazing dress. Blue really looks good on you" she went on touching my ruffled dress.

"And the necklace is beyond words, you look beyond words" she smiled at me.

With another knock on the door Yuuki came in.

"WOW! You look amazing" she complimented. Knowing that she was here all dressed up in a light purple white and black lolita dress with its matching hat, ribbons and gloves meant that Kaname had accepted my invitation and was here now.

"Thank you for coming with Kaname-sama" I said respectfully.

She blushed.

"Thank you."

"Well, we were told that we couldn't stay long so we'll be leaving now" Ruka smiled softly heading for the door.

"I'm looking forward to such a wedding" she said with a hidden meaning.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding then" Yuuki said as she too headed for the door after Ruka had left.

"I hope that it really works out for you" she said holding the door knob before pulling it closed behind her.

Once they were gone I turned to look into the full length mirror.

I stood there looking at myself but not really seeing myself. I didn't touch my dress or check to see if my pinned up hair was perfect. I just stood there. Then without really knowing why I reached out and placed my hands flat out on the cool mirrors surface almost as if by reaching out to myself I was trying to save myself.

But when I thought about it, I wondered what I was trying to save myself from. I stood there for what seemed like an entire day thinking.

Rokoru would be the one to save me from my heartache, he would help put me back, piece by piece, little by little I told myself.

And I was determined to make him as happy as I could for all eternity.

"Miss Touya-sama, we have to go now. Your walk down the aisle will take place in two minutes" came the voice of one of the workers here.

"I can find my own way down" I said. Hearing her leave, I grabbed my bouquet of white lilies and white roses and got ready to walk down the aisle.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~

~~** Sorry I took so long, I was terminally sick -_-~~**


	16. Chapter 16: Rima

**_Sorry I've been taking more time but with school and all I'm trying my best :) To those of you wondering for some reason if Shiki has a son, the answer is defiantly no. I re-read his last chapter and even fixed it up but I was still wondering where people got the idea he had a son.....which he doesn't I don't know maybe I'm really just slow or something. Anyway enjoy :)_**

SHIKI

Chapter 16: Rima

Just as I had thought, to get to the wedding's location was far, even for a vampire. Whatever had happened between us, it seemed that she planned to make sure that no one could easily find her.

And she would have succeeded.

I wasn't familiar with the area but I knew that there were definitely more vampires around here. I wasn't sure why I was buying a suit, I was going to crash and destroy a wedding, and with any hope I would succeed. I didn't care how I got her back as long as she was with me by the end of the day.

Judging by the stores elegance and color scheme as well as display of suits at the large glass store front display it seemed they did well with business, but I was glad I was the only one there today.

"You must also be attending the wedding." commented the human girl who was taking my measurements with a yellow tape.

"Who's side are you from? The groom or brides?"

I looked at her. It seemed that the wedding had become the talk of the town. Looking at her I knew she was bored with her life and needed some excitement , and I wasn't going to disappoint. Morgan was young and beautiful for a human with bright hazel eyes and curly long honey brown hair and light clear skin.

"I'm going to take the bride for myself" I told her matter-of-a-factly.

I had been right. Her eyes went wide with surprise and mischief.

"Did you have an affair with her?" she asked looking at me hopeful.

"I was her best friend, but something I can't comprehend happened and now I'm here to take her back."

"You were in love with her for a while, weren't you?" her eyes gleamed.

"More than a while" I said hinting at her that what she and I were, were worlds apart.

We stood facing each other, her with the tape in her hands and me willing her with my eyes. It took her two minutes to finally break away from my gaze.

"I....I always knew that there was something different from you .....beings" she said looking for the right words.

"You aren't human.....are you?"

I could see the fear and hope in her eyes. For a change in her life.

If anything she would serve as a good tool in case I needed her if anything went wrong at the wedding.

Gently placing my hand on her shoulder and bringing her closer to me I asked her what she wanted to hear.

"Do you want to be like me? A monster who lives forever? Who kills to live?"

I felt her start to shake.

"Will it hurt?" she asked trembling.

"Not if I don't want it to. But I will, just so that you know that I am only using you to get what I want."

She looked at me scared and excited at the same time. Her eyes shining in anticipation and fear.

She swallowed hard before speaking.

"Do as you please" she said closing her eyes.

* * *

Making sure that I hadn't given her too much blood so that she stayed painfully hungry I had brought her back to the villa that I was staying in. It belonged to a family member who was away and had been more than happy to let me stay there.

"Senri-sama, the girl has awoken and she's in pain." informed me one of the house maids.

"Are you sure we shouldn't feed her, I mean-"

Putting a hand up to silence her I got up and made my way to her room.

It was dark with all the shades drawn down. The longer she spent in the darkness the more the light would hurt her later.

"It...hurts...sooooooooo much" she sobbed holding her chest breathing in heavy.

"For what I need you for, you must be ready to kill so I can not feed you" I told her as I stood over her.

"The hungrier you are now, the better"

"You're........you're going...to..to..to use ....me...t-...to..kill....?" she asked in pain.

"Yes. If it comes down to it. I told you why I was making you didn't I? Don't forget that. After this you will no longer be in pain and you will be able to have any life you want and live it however you wish"

With tears running down her face she nodded.

She was grateful that I had given her this new way of life, even if it meant that she would suffer for some time.

"It will be only for a few more hours. The wedding will be soon. The maids will come and help to dress you so that you do not look suspicious once there. You are to listen to them" I ordered before leaving the dark room.

* * *

I had made it into the hall where the wedding would take place in less than fifteen minutes. At best I would need ten minutes to go through the whole building. I had left Morgan with two of the maids hidden waiting for my call in case I needed her.

It was much much bigger than I had imagined it to be and with so many vampires all over, it made it hard to just go around looking from room to room, but I didn't have any other choice.

Since I couldn't remember her scent it made my situation much worse.

As I went from floor to floor room to room, I realized that there was less than six minutes until the ceremony would be starting and I still hadn't found her. The place was like a maze and my time was running out.

I had looked in all the rooms and nothing.

Five minutes.......

Four minutes......

Three minutes.....

Two.......

The garden I thought to myself desperately hoping I had not been to late.

As I rounded the corner to the tall glass doors that led to the garden I saw her.

I saw her standing feet away from the door where her new future, a future without me was. She looked beautiful in her ruffled pale blue dress. With her eyes closed and holding on to her flowers she looked like an angel, something so beautiful I couldn't take it. Love and serenity overcame me as I watched her. She seemed so calm one would have thought she was praying. But I knew better, were were condemned beings with no god.

And then it happened.

A pain so hard and sharp swept over me. Like being burned and stabbed through the heart repeatedly.

I shut my eyes tight wishing it to go away, but then the pain only increased and before I knew it I was watching a fast paced movie of the things I couldn't remember. Of the things that I had been trying so hard to remember for the past months. I relived everything, even the pain of what it felt like slowly losing her to the new guy, Rokoru.

My life with Rima. Our past, together.

But more importantly the love I had for her came back so strong I felt my body go stiff. I knew that I had loved her, but this made me see just how much.

And just like that, the pain went away. When I opened my eyes again, nothing had changed. She was still there.

I saw as she straightened up and opening her eyes started to make her way closer to the doors on Que as the song signaled for her appearance.

I didn't think. I felt my body move with great speed quickly stopping her as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. The agony of being so close to losing her made my chest tighten.

"Rima, don't go. Don't do it." I said holding her, afraid she would disappear.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you, stay with me" I repeated.

"Shi-..." she turned to look at me, almost sounding as if she couldn't believe that I was right there holding her from behind, stopping her from getting married. She looked at me tears shining in her eyes.

"Shiki.......Shiki" she cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck with full force. I felt her body trembling in my arms as she cried it out.

Had she been that scared to go through this? How lonely had she been this whole time?

"I didn't think you were going to come" she cried into my chest. I felt her fingers grip the back of my suit tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Touya-sama, what's going on?" came a females voice probably the wedding planner.

Before either one of us could have answered, there came another voice.

"She might need some time, Lisa." came his voice sounding all calm. He was leaning against the wall opposite from where I came through dressed in an all white luxurious suit. The only color on him was his light blue tie and matching rose in his breast pocket.

Rima turned to look in his direction, releasing her hold and mine.

"R-....Rokoru" she whispered, hurt in her voice.

She stood there for a minute seeming to debate something in her mind before she ran to him. With every step she took toward him, I felt my heart ache and tighten more and more. The pain was agonizing.

"Rokoru ...I I'm ready now- " lifting a hand to her face and caressing her cheek he silenced her with a warm serene smile, his eyes gentle.

Nodding his head slowly ,"Do what you feel is right in here..." he said placing his hand over her heart.

"If you're decision makes you happy, then that's all I need" he went on.

"I'll always love you, and I'll be here as long as you need and want me."

"But, the ceremony has started already" Lisa said trying to keep order as she gave commands over the small ear piece.

"Then make sure that everything is calm" Rokoru ordered.

"Take your time" he said looking back at Rima. Leaning over to kiss her forehead he walked the other way.

* * *

"I don't know what happened the last time we saw each other. Not for sure I don't." I explained to her wrapping my arms around her frail figure.

"I love you, I do. Stay with me.....forever" I pleaded.

"I can't lose you a second time"

"Shiki.......I've loved you for so long, I have... Thinking that you weren't going to be here killed me inside" she cried, tears over flowing from her beautiful eyes.

The eyes I had longed to see for so long but not like this. Not sad and in pain.

"Since the last time we saw each other , I've tried to forget you, but I couldn't. I love you so much, it hurt to the point where I cried myself to sleep all the time, feeling my heart being ripped open, but I was also moving on. I found a peace of mind and happiness in him that I thought I would never find again. I promised him that I would stay with him, love him.......and start a family with him when I was ready. He said that he would wait however long it took" she cried as she faced me.

"For......for so long, I would dream.......dream what it would have been like to be by your side as the one you love.... but .....but it's too late for that"

I knew what she was trying to tell me, but at the same time I didn't. I wouldn't accept it.

"I realized that if I could have you here with me....like this.....it would be to have you as my best friend......" she broke off into more tears and cried more.

"..to....to ....have you...here....as my best friend...wishing me happiness...." she finished.

Covering her mouth with her hand I watched as she slowly fell to the floor, crying her pain out.

"I've made up....my mind.....I'm going to marry him" she said through her cries, killing any and all hope I had of getting her back.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~


	17. Chapter 17:Hoping & Praying

_Thanks again to all of you who leave an awesome review, though I don't respond when I read them in my mailbox I laugh and smile to myself since I get happy :) So thanks again and enjoy :)_

RIMA

**Chapter 17: Hoping and Praying**

I wasn't sure what I was doing , but as I waited outside the doors for my que to walk down the aisle, I found myself eyes closed and hands clasped together in prayer.

I never prayed before knowing that a vampire is a condemned being for eternity, but that didn't seem to matter anymore.

I prayed for a miracle. For Shiki to be here. For my first love and best friend to support me and wish me a happy life with my husband.

My best friend.

That's all he was to me now.

The one who taught me to smile, to be happy with who I am.

The one who gave me his friendship.

The one I fell in love with.

The one who I dreamed of for countless years.

The one who's blood I will always crave and never have again.

The one who broke my heart.

But all that didn't matter anymore. Not as I prayed.

_Please, Please,Please! I won't hope to be with him anymore, just please grant me this one wish whoever's listening, If he can be with me on this one day then I know I'll be okay. I'll live my life peacefully and happy just so long as he's here with me today._

The more that I prayed I got more and more hopeful just as I knew that it was also pointless.

There was no way that he was going to be here.

Ruka said it herself. He had been acting like he didn't even remember me. Though I knew this, I couldn't help but to keep praying.

Just as I realized it was hopeless to be praying I heard all the guests out in the garden respectfully get up just as the song on a piano began to play.

Gathering up my strength to make it through this ceremony I put one foot in front of another, walking to the glass doors.

Walking to my future.

My mind was now set.

I was going to marry Rokoru and love him. I knew that I could someday. I owed him that much as well as much much more.

The rush of his scent hit me all at once as HIS arms came from behind, wrapping protectively around me, holding me.

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. Not moments away from my wedding.

"Rima, don't go. Don't do it." came his beautiful velvety voice like satin wrapping all over me.

I felt my whole being tighten. I couldn't move.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear so softly. He sounded like he was in pain.

"I love you, stay with me" he repeated.

Those were the words that I longed to hear more than anything. I knew now that he was really here. The love and pain of what could not be came rushing into me. I couldn't hold back the tears. I had gotten my miracle.

"Shi-"

"Shiki.......Shiki.." I cried wrapping my arms around his neck not able to stop myself.

This one moment in time would be enough for me I decided crying into his chest.

I had gotten what I wanted and now I was to keep my end. I was only going to have him as my friend and nothing more. God had given me what I asked and now I had to keep my end of the deal.

"I didn't think you were going to come" I cried into his chest gripping him closer to my body.

He didn't answer and I didn't mind.

I wanted this moment to last forever. To hear those words again.

My thoughts were shattered when one of the wedding planners spoke,"Touya-sama, what's going on?"

As I thought of something to say, I heard another voice beat me to it, freezing my body.

"She might need some time, Lisa." came his voice sounding all calm. I felt my eyes go wide with shock, a feeling that I had lost over the past few months.

Dropping my arms from Shiki I turned to look at Rokoru.

He was leaning on a wall opposite from us. His eyes were still gentle as he looked at me. I couldn't take it. I was a horrible being, something that didn't deserve happiness. It seemed that all I as good for was hurting him.

"R-....Rokoru" As I said his name I felt all my self hatred.

Hatred for hurting him yet again.

For using him to make myself feel better.

I had what I wanted. I got my wish. Shiki was here. Knowing that, there was nothing to hold me back now.

I would no longer hurt the man that I was to marry. The one who gave me nothing but love.

I had my mind made up now. This one moment brought me enough happiness to last a life time.

With that I quickly made my way into his arms.

"Rokoru ...I I'm ready now- " I began, but he stopped me. He caressed the side of my face silencing me, watching me with gentle calm eyes.

I felt myself start to panic.

Nodding his head slowly ,"Do what you feel is right in here..." he said placing his hand over my heart, instantly calming it.

I knew what he was trying to tell me.

That I didn't have to marry him. To listen to my heart. To go with the one I loved.

I understood all this, but at the same time, I didn't want to.

"If you're decision makes you happy, then that's all I need" he went on confirming my thoughts. I felt my heart start to race again.

"I'll always love you, and I'll be here as long as you need and want me."

"But, the ceremony has started already" Lisa said trying to keep order as she gave commands over the small ear piece. I had forgotten that she was there.

"Then make sure that everything is calm" Rokoru ordered releasing his hold on me with his hypnotic eyes.

"Take your time" he said returning his eyes to me again.

Leaning over, I felt his soft lips kiss my forehead as he left in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I don't know what happened the last time we saw each other. Not for sure I don't." he said pulling me into his arms.

The warmth, his touch that I had craved. I wanted it all, for all eternity.

"I love you, I do. Stay with me.....forever" he begged.

Those words that I had longed to hear. My words. His love for me.

"I can't lose you a second time" he whispered in pain.

_And I can't either, but I must _I thought to myself. I didn't know much about god's but I knew that he had granted me my wish and I had to keep my promise in return. One thing I knew was that you don't two time a god.

"Shiki.......I've loved you for so long, I have... Thinking that you weren't going to be here killed me inside" I confessed, crying.

I was going to tell him everything. What I had locked inside my heat for so long. I was going to confess my hopeless love for him while my wedding ceremony took place.

I felt him looking at me with intense eyes, like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

I finally took a good look at him. The perfect face of the man that I loved for so long. Those beautiful pale blue eyes that seemed to change color from time to time complemented by his soft dark red hair. His perfect nose, the contours of his flawless skin, his perfect beautiful lips, I wanted all of him .

"Since the last time we saw each other , I've tried to forget you, but I couldn't. I love you so much, it hurt to the point where I cried myself to sleep all the time, feeling my heart being ripped open, but I was also moving on. I found a peace of mind and happiness in him that I thought I would never find again. I promised him that I would stay with him, love him.......and start a family with him when I was ready. He said that he would wait however long it took."

This time I knew, in front of him that I didn't have to be strong. I cried and cried as I confessed everything.

"For......for so long, I would dream.......dream what it would have been like to be by your side as the one you love.... but .....but it's too late for that" I amended.

I knew that he had the right to know my feelings, now that I knew he loved me too. But I had made a promise and I was going to keep it, even as it slowly killed me.

"I realized that if I could have you here with me....like this.....it would be to have you as my best friend......" I tried to get it all out, but the pain was so much, that that alone took a lot of strength.

"..to....to ....have you...here....as my best friend...wishing me happiness...."

Clasping my hand over my mouth, unable to believe what I had just done I let myself fall to the floor and began to cry even more.

I didn't dare look at Shiki. His expression would be enough to kill me. I would never forgive myself for being the one to cause him so much pain.

"I've made up....my mind.....I'm going to marry him" I managed to say.

_I love you _I thought to myself. The damage to both of us was done.

* * *

I couldn't say anymore. I held him one last time in my arms, silently sealing once again my love for him. I didn't dare ask him to sit through the wedding. I knew that neither one of us would be able to handle the pain of it. Just knowing he was in the same building as me helped calm me down enough to make my way to the garden doors once again.

I wasn't sure how late I was for my own wedding, but I didn't care.

"There you are!" Lisa sighed rushing to my side. She handed me my bouquet and quickly made demands over her ear peice.

The sun was just setting lighting up the sky to mellow colors of purple to pink to orange and yellow. A perfect vision for a wedding outdoors.

In no time the choir began to play a perfect replica of Pahelbel's Canon in D major perfect version.

My cue to walk down the aisle.

Quickly making sure my pale blue and white dress was neat as well as my hair I took a deep breath as I went through the doors to the garden. Everyone in the room looked to the center where surly but slowly I made my way down the white carpet where the sakura trees lightly blew petals of pink and painted light blue all around us.

The looked at me in awe, happy to see that another of our kind had found happiness, peace and love in another. I even saw some with tears in their eyes, as I tried not to cry but be happy enough.

Trying to hold myself together, I saw him standing there, on the white gazebo with the beautiful sunset behind him, looking happy, calm, and serene. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away.

He looked just as flawless and beautiful as the first time that I saw him. The night when my life changed.

I would grow to love him, I told myself. And it wouldn't be hard. Maybe centuries from now we really would be happy together. Because that's how long it would take me to move on from my first love, my best friend.

As I walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but wish that it was Shiki that was walking me down the aisle right now. At the other end I saw my father dressed in a black suit waiting to my right. He looked proud as I walked closer to him and even more so as I placed my hand in his.

He walked me up to the gazebo where Rokoru and a vampire who had 'blessed' other vampire weddings were patiently waiting.

As we all three faced each other my father placed my hand in Rokoru's awaiting one. Looking at me with love for his daughter he smiled and kissed my forehead, an important sign that said he was now giving me away to be married. With a final smile towards me and Rokoru he turned and walked back to sit beside my mother where she too looked on in awe and profound love.

Just as the man in an all black robe opened his mouth to speak, the choir quickly went down to a soft low key were they continued to play in the background.

"My dear, eternal beings of the night, we are all gathered here by this lovely sunset to witness the love of another two of our kind. They will be united not only by this ceremony, but more importantly by their ever growing love for one another. We here can do nothing but witness in joy and in love as these two today come together, for all eternity." he began, his voice was clear and deep despite his look of age.

"Though we are known as creatures of he dark, monsters, we know ourselves that we are also capable of loving with all our beings. Some of us are even more human than those who call us monsters. And here today to prove that is Rima and Rokoru" he said placing both our hands in one anothers.

"They have planned this day, to bring about love and to unite under the open sky, for all to witness." With that I felt my heart tighten. I knew what he was going to say next.

"As they repeat these words, their love will be proven."

Turning to me first, "I Rima Touya promise to love and care for Rokoru Minori, as his wife, lover, and best friend. Through sickness and health, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, I will stay by his side to protect and love him both as a vampire, for all eternity, and as his wife, with all my heart, soul and love."

Looking at Rokoru I repeated the lines to him. To let him know that I was going to keep my promise. That I was going to love him.

"Do you Rima Touya accept this man, Rokoru Minori as your eternal lover, as your husband and companion now and forever?"

_Forever _I thought to myself wanting to cry my heart out. For myself and for Shiki. The love that we could no longer ever have.

"I do" I said feeling my chest tighten tenfold. The pain was unbearable.

With that he turned to Rokoru.

"I, Rokoru Minori promise to love and care for Rima Touya, as her husband, lover, and best friend. Through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, rich or poorer, I will stay by her side to protect and love her both as a vampire, for all eternity, and as her husband, with all my heart, soul and love." he repeated perfectly, flawlessly.

"Do you Rokoru Minori accept this woman, Rima Touya, as your eternal lover, as your wife and companion now and forever?" he asked him.

"I do" he said sealing in our love with his beautiful violet eyes gleaming.

I heard claps coming from the audience.

Instead of making us kiss, in this type of ceremony we were to drink blood from one another.

Leaning in to him and bearing my fangs I closed my eyes.

But I felt something stop me.

I heard gasps coming from our guests and I realized that it had been Rokoru that stopped me. Cupping my face gently in his soft hands he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Rima." he said.

The guests started to stir but stayed silent to listen.

" I can't make you suffer anymore. I thought that this was what was best to see you smile again, but I know I'm wrong."

He looked at me, his eye's seeming to shine despite the sadness they held. It was breaking my heart.

"I can't bear to see you suffer anymore. I know who you belong with and so do you."

"But- I said- I -" I tried to explain but he stopped me again.

"I know that with him you will be forever in love and live a beautiful joyous life" he said.

"Knowing that, I can truly be happy." he went on. The love in his eyes did not betray his words.

"Go to him" he told me with a final kiss just as the fireworks began to light the whole garden with their sparkles and glitter.

"I'm sure he's waiting for you too." I felt his lips on the top of my head as he held me one last time before releasing me and giving me a small push towards the doors.

I smiled at him with true love as I felt tears escaping my eyes.

He had set me free.

With that I gathered my dress in my hands and ran out of the garden, away from my wedding as our guests all got up to see what was going on.

As I pushed past the doors I followed his scent back to the room where I had gotten ready.

I felt my heart pound against my chest as I shoved the door open, where Shiki beat me to it.

He wrapped his arms around me as I held him to my body, never wanting to let go. He was mine. Now and forever.

I cried and cried.

Tear of joy.

Tears of love.

"I love you.....I love you" I repeated to him over and over again the words that I had held in for years.

He responded by kissing me with full force. I wanted more.

I wanted all of him. Ever part of his being. I wanted it all.

"I love you" he whispered back against my lips.

I heard a small quiet sound of a gasp seconds before I felt the unbearable pain of something ripping through my body. Something excruciatingly sharp and cold.

Something had stabbed right through my heart.

"Long time no see, Rima" came the cold voice of Kaori from behind me, smiling.

And then I as I was held in the arms of the man I loved I felt myself go numb, into complete nothingness.

This had to be God's punishment on me for breaking my promise, you never two time a God.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~


	18. Chapter 18: In cold Blood

**_sorry once again for taking so long -_- but I got in lots of trouble for fighting lol oh well I hope that the wait was worth it and enjoy this chapter ^^_**

SHIKI

Chapter 18: In cold blood

I had given up all hopes of getting her back. Of her being mine and no one else's. Of living through eternity with her.

This feeling I now held inside made me see no future without her. Because without her, there would be no point to living.

As I watched her slowly descend down the aile to where her father was awaiting for her, I felt myself start to die from the inside.

She, a vision so beautiful in blue and white as the sun set behind her, even as I felt myself start to crumble made me smile.

For me, time stopped here, at her wedding where she would vow to love someone else.

Her elegance with every step she took closer to the man she was to marry in mere minutes, I would remember. I would remember her. All of her.

I would remember because I would still love her. I saw as she placed her delicate hand in her fathers as he led her up the gazebo where HE awaited for her.

He would have her for eternity, and I had lost her.

Taking one last look at her I turned and walked away as she faced HIM now, ready to give herself all to him for all eternity.

* * *

Walking away had been harder than I imagined.

Even now as I stood in the room where her scent came from strongest, indulging and getting lost in the scent that I had always loved, I wasn't sure how I had managed to get here.

But I didn't care anymore.

I rested my head against the grand window pane, not grasping the fact that she was now gone from my grasp. Forever.

Anything.

I would do anything to her back. To turn back time and make sure that the one she marries is me and only me. I had always thought that I had nothing but time with her, but that was shattered the moment Rokoru showed up. And I didn't do anything about it, and now its too late.

Closing my eyes I remembered everything about her.

Her smile, her scent that smelled beyond anything this world could offer, even from its finest fragenceses. The touch of her lips, the gleam in her eyes that only I could see.

And then I heard it.

The sound that made my heart start up again. The fotsteps I heard running toward the door, this rooms door.

I raced towards the door feeling my heart race faster with each stride I took and pulled it open each second knowing that this was no illusion.

Upon seeing her there I took her into my arms feeling as she held me to her.

She was mine, I was hers.

For eternity. Now and forever.

I held her tight against my body, as I felt her cry, but I knew that it meant she had somehow gotten what she wanted too.

"I love you........ I love you" she told me through her tears over and over again.

The words I longed to hear.

Without saying anything I began to kiss her with full force, letting out years and years of feelings that words couldn't describe how much I needed her, how much I loved her.

She knew how I felt now even as I whispered, "I love you" against her lips.

But my happy ending came to an end the moment I heard her quiet small gasp as something cut through her heart.

As her body began to fall in my arms I heard her.

"Long time no see, Rima" came the acid cold menacing voice of Kaori as she smiled looking down at her from behind.

I felt Rima's body go limp in my arms and held her tight as I met kaori's mocking cold glare as she quickly and ruthlessly snatched her hand from Rima's body.

Upon seeing Rima's blood on Kaori's arm I felt myself lose control. I looked at Rima's body in my arms and kissed her on the lips before laying her down on the sofa.

In one quick motion I was standing in front of Kaori as I drew a fist back and hit her on the her chest sending her flying out of the building causing the window to shatter into thousands of pieces raining down after her and on to the grass floor outside with a thunder like noise.

I could see the pain she was in by that hit. The shock that she was in was clear on her face.

Slowly getting up she looked up at me.

"WHY?" she asked looking deceived.

Stabbing my palm with my nails, I felt the blood harden, full of power.

Without thinking I pierce her body form all different points hearing her shouts as her pain increases. Pulling them out, in one quick motion she gets up and vanishes into the forest beyond.

"What happened to her?" came the angry voice of Rokoru as he rushed to Rima's side.

"She's not breathing! What happened to her?" he asked again.

I couldn't find it in myself to answer. I walked over to her and cut a vein from my neck. I tried to get her to drink it, but she wasn't moving, wasn't breathing.......she had become lifeless.

There was nothing I wanted to do but lie beside, but I had to kill Kaori. I had to make her pay for what she did.

Without warning I was out the window and was joined by Morgan in mere seconds.

Even though she had gottnen a head start, I was able to flawlessly follow after her.

She had Rima's blood on her.

It was deep in the center of the forest when we came to find her, standing holding her self together through the pain having thought that she was far enough.

Slowly she turned, looking happy in sadistic way.

"There was no way," she began, "I was going to lose you to her twice!" she yelled.

I didn't hesitate. I ran straight to her. I was going to make sure that she suffered the most painful death that only a pureblood could give her.

Putting a hand through her chest right next to her heart she fell to the flor, but I made sure that it didn't kill her.

I made her look at me as she tired to stop her pain screaming in pain. Directing all my anger out on her I watched as slowly her body started to pull itself apart from my barely contained anger. Slowly and painfully hole after hole started to puncture through her body causing more and more blood to surface matching up to her deathly screams, music to my ears.

With my hand I punctured another hole through her heart grabbing it, but not pulling it out. Her screams of desperate unimaginable pain kept coming as I squeezed it tightly between my claws. No matter how much pain I put her in, it wasn't enough for me. There was no way this was ever going to make up for what she did to Rima.

Grabbing her by the throat with my hand, I started to claw at it, opening it up slowly but surely.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. Her blood. Just the way it should be.

Letting her heart go, I wrapped my fingers around her left arm and ripped it off slowly hearing every crack and every tissue, muscle and fiber holding it together tear off.

She cried and screamed so loud I heard from a distance as birds quickly fluttered away.

But I wasn't going to kill her.

I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of me killing her, which is what she wanted.

"Morgan" I called over my shoulder though I was still clawing at Kaori's throat who was still alive.

"Yes master?" she bowed.

"Kill her" I ordered as I backed away from her body.

"Slowly and painfully" I added.

"Yes master" she bowed again. When she looked up I saw the red in her eyes and knew that she would carry out her order.

I didn't have to stay. As I ran back to Rima's side I was able to hear the horrid screams of Kaori in the background hoping that I would make it back in time.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'l show you another one~

~~****VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!******

I have two different endings for this. One where Rima dies, and one where she doesnt. Both are very different. Vote for the one U want. Choice A will mean a sequel to this story ^^ I'll leave it up to the fans and option B will also have surprises when trouble comes in trying to save her. Its ur choice to save her!!


	19. Chapter 19: Gone

*****VERY IMPOTRTANT****** : this chapter for some will be the end until the sequel to this called _Angels smile, Devils heart _. For others there will be a few more chapter coming, this was my way of letting everyone 'pick their own poison' as one of you said ;) but if you want, you can read both endings and you can pick which one you like better. So enjoy and thanxs ^^

SHIKI

Chapter 19: Gone

Love.

Thats was all I could think of as I made my way back to her. All the love I had for her.

After all these years she and I were so close to being together. But it turned out horribly wrong. We had been so close to attaining happiness together forever.

But I wasn't going to give up. There had to be something that could save her.

Anything. I would do anything to save her.

Walking back over to where she lay it seemed more like she was asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Sitting beside her I cradled her body in my arms fully able to smell her blood that had been shed.

Cutting open a vein in my neck I brought her lips to it and made her drink.

But nothing happened.

She remained still. I stayed like that for a while, waiting.

It hadn't worked.

My blood had not been enough to save her I realized as it killed me on the inside.

"Wake up" I whispered in her ear.

"Please, wake up." I urged as I held her hand in mine, kissing the side of her face.

"Wake up..."

I Don't know how long she had been standing there with him as I looked up to see Yuuki and Kaname by the doorway. Yuuki was crying silently as she witnessed this.

"Kaname-sama, please! You have to save her!" she cried to him.

"You can't let her die!" she went on gripping his shirt and crying into his chest.

Of course. If anything could save Rima, it was the Kuran's blood line.

I watched as he gently held her back and stroked her hair. She was to him, what Rima was to me.

Our most precious person.

"You can do it, right Kaname-sama?" she asked.

He remained silent as he started to walk over to me and Rima.

He would help her. She would be saved. I would have her back.

As he stood near me, I handed her over and watched as he too cut an artery in his neck.

I saw his blood flow in a stream down his neck and into her mouth.

* * *

RIMA

I knew that there was no way I was alive anymore. I could tell because I was no longer hurt or bleeding.

Instead I felt like I was floating, my body feeling better than ever. When I looked down, I noticed that I had been floating.

I saw myself laying all alone. Dead.

I was about to try to leave when I saw Shiki come in.

Shiki, the love of my existence.

The love we were so close to having.

The love, that I now knew we could never have.

It broke my heart as I watched him hold me in his embrace.

As he cut his neck to feed me his blood.

Blood that I would have given anything to have now and for the rest of eternity.

I tired to go make my way to him but it was as if something invisible was holding me back.

"Wake up" came his whisper in my ear though I was not close to him, I heard it as if I was in his arms.

"Please wake up..." he went on all the while I felt a huge pain inside my chest as I saw him kiss my face.

"Wake up..."

He was trying to bring me back to life I realized as I now cried openly letting my tears spill one after another non stop.

"Shiki, shiki please... I love you...I love you!" I shouted at him, but it didn't do any good.

He couldn't hear me.

I watched in painful agony as he held me there.

I was dead.

"He cant hear you" came a gentle voice with an English accent.

I looked to see a girl my age with pale blue eyes and dark red hair with flawless skin. She was wearing a whit wedding dress. She looked beautiful.

"It seems that we both suffered the same fate." Her voice was filled with agony.

"I died on the day that was to be the happiest day of my life" she smiled a very sad smile.

I could still feel the tears in my eyes falling as her story was similar to mine. Her agony making mine worse.

Not knowing what to say I looked back down to Shiki and felt hope start to raise in me as I saw the hope in his eyes. Kaname was bent over my body and I watched as his blood was flowing in a red stream from his neck to my lips.

The strongest and purest of the Kuran blood was flowing through me.

"D-Don't get your hopes up...it'll only hurt more" she said making me turn around to face her.

"You were stabbed through the heart. For us vampires, thats a lethal and mortal wound, nothing can fix that since she used the gun powder of a hunters weapon." she explained, agony still clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry" she added.

"It seems that she knew that the hunters weapon would take away any and all chances you had."

I had heard her perfectly, but I wish I hadn't because something was telling me that what she said was nothing but the truth.

Realizing that I began to cry again. There was no way that I could be with him now.

"There's only one way."

Turning to look at her I made sure I heard right.

"He must find a witch. One who knows the ritual for the soul exchange. The female who will be sacrificed must be willing to do so with all her heart. But.."

She stopped looking unsure if she should continue.

"But...what?' I asked desperate.

"He must love her like she loves him and they have to have slept together. The bond formed through that will make the ritual possible and their love will make it stronger. But he must find all this out on his own." She seemed to regret telling me this.

"You can see why this would be a problem."

And she was right. Once a vampire found a love, they didn't give up. We are selfish creatures and a sacrifice like that was not in our nature.

There was no way we would be together and the thought of him finding another ripped me apart.

With that I felt my legs give out. Falling to my knees I wrapped my arms around my body and cried my heart out.

Our love had not made it.

We could never be together.

Why? Why? I thought over and over.

The love of my life, and it was over to quick. I had left him behind.

Our love that would never be.

I felt her arms wrap around me, letting me know that it was ok to cry it all out, that if anyone understood what I felt, it was her.

With my falling tears and broken heavy heart, I said goodbye to Shiki, the love of my life knowing we could never again be.

* * *

SHIKI

I watched as the blood ran down his neck and through her lips.

But nothing happened. She was still in his arms, lifeless.

The blood wasn't helping her.

Kaname too realized as he pulled away.

"Im very sorry" he said in a gentle soft voice as he gently put her back into my arms. I could hear the cries of Yuuki close by as she witnessed this unfold, and as she wrapped her arms around him in need of comfort. He gently led her out of the room, leaving me in peace with my grief as I held on to her small frail body.

"Rima...I'm sorry.." I said touching our faces together as I felt myself start to crumble knowing that we could now never be.

I felt the cool dew on my face before I realized that the tears were escaping my eyes and gently landing on her cheek. I couldn't think straight. The loss was unbearable and soon the tears wouldn't stop falling. In the end I couldn't save her.

All around me I was filled with her. Every breath I took lingered with her sweet smell of blood. When I closed my eyes, I was still able to remember her sweet smile filling in more the void I now felt knowing I would never again see it.

I looked at her face clearly, feeling every flawless contour of it, memorizing every aspect of it with my finger tips.

Never would I forget the soft smooth surface of her lips, the sparking sensation I felt touching the sides of her face, the way her eyes pierced my heart, even when closed or the feeling of the smooth plane as I traced my finger down her perfect nose.

"Wait for me" I whispered in her ear holding her closer to me.

I decided that there was no way I could live without her. If she didn't exist, than neither would I.

With a final kiss, I got up and carried her body out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that by now everyone knew about Rima, and someone might help me.

Silently I thought what a sick and twisted world it was, one where even time wasn't enough for a vampire, an immortal being, but that would change soon.

Like Rima, I was going to be free soon with her in peace.

* * *

~ The sweet Dream will go on~

***Ok so this is the end for those who voted for the sequel. Im now going to work on the happy ending for those who wanted it and look forward to it ^^


	20. Chapter 19B: Negotiation

Ok so here is the other ending that Im doing :D and Enjoy

Chapter 19B: Negotiation

SHIKI

Love.

Thats was all I could think of as I made my way back to her. All the love I had for her.

After all these years she and I were so close to being together. But it turned out horribly wrong. We had been so close to attaining happiness together forever.

But I wasn't going to give up. There had to be something that could save her.

Anything. I would do anything to save her.

Walking back over to where she lay it seemed more like she was asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Sitting beside her I cradled her body in my arms fully able to smell her blood that had been shed.

Cutting open a vein in my neck I brought her lips to it and made her drink.

I waited, hoping for a reaction.

But nothing happened.

She remained still. I stayed like that for a while, waiting.

It hadn't worked.

My blood had not been enough to save her I realized as it killed me on the inside.

"Wake up" I whispered in her ear.

"Please, wake up." I urged as I held her hand in mine, kissing the side of her face.

"Wake up..."

I Don't know how long she had been standing there with him as I looked up to see Yuuki and Kaname by the doorway. Yuuki was crying silently as she witnessed this.

"Kaname-sama, please! You have to save her!" she cried to him.

"You can't let her die!" she went on gripping his shirt and crying into his chest.

Of course. If anything could save Rima, it was the Kuran's blood line.

I watched as he gently held her back and stroked her hair. She was to him, what Rima was to me.

Our most precious person.

Hope started to rise in me as I watched him walk over to us, he would offer her his blood.

Rima would be saved.

But then he stopped and we three turned to look at the same time in the same direction.

"Z-Zero? What are you doing here?" It was Yuuki who spoke, while Kaname glared, both of us baring our fangs at the weapon he pointed at us, and I holding on tighter to Rima's body.

Upon seeing our fangs, he pulled off the safety switch to his gleaming silver bloody Rose and aimed at us again.

"STOP!" Yuuki cried as she ran in front of us spreading apart her arms to shield us from his gun.

"Get out of the way Yuuki" He said his voice sounding pained and twisted with hunger to kill at the same time, his eyes cold.

"Not until you put your Bloody Rose away!" she said standing her ground with tears in her eyes.

In a blur, Kaname was standing in front of her creating a massive wall between Yuuki and the weapon.

"What is the reason for a hunter to be here?" Kaname demanded just as cold.

I should have realized that with so many vampires gathered on human grounds, hunters would be dispatched to watch over.

" One vampire was killed, then another by Senri and now you plan to bring one back using your blood. You vampires are disgusting and the Hunters Association won't let that happen." he hissed gripping his gun harder.

"Your council will be notified of this to negotiate what will be done with her." He went on throwing a quick glance over at Rima's body in my arms.

"Until then, we will hold her body until a decision is reached."

Upon hearing his last words, I fully bared my teeth at him and growled letting him know how much I didn't like this. Quickly he redirected his gun from Kaname's heart to mine.

Protectively, I put my body in front of Rima's and was ready to attack at any moments notice.

"Shiki-san, it's okay. Relax." Kaname ordered, and without wanting to, I did.

"If you take her body, then he must go with you. As the Kuran leader, this will not be negotiated." he stated, leaving no room to argue, Zero's face twisted with anger, but he lowered his weapon.

''He will be allowed to come and go as he pleases so long as he comes only to see her, but he can not stay at headquarters because of the charm to reject living vampires. Her body will be in danger seeing as she is" Zero explained.

"Her body will be guarded in a building next to ours, with three hunters on constant guard. When he is not there, the charm will be lowered and be brought back up when he leaves." he added.

"What is there to negotiate!" Yuuki demanded peering around Kaname's shoulder.

"The hunters feel very strong about a vampire being brought back to life. They think it is unnatural and goes against nature more than we, the living ones already do" Kaname explained gently.

"Kaname-sama, will you be at this meeting?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." he answered gently turning to look at her.

"Then I will come too." she stated, her mind made up.

"Someone has to be there to tell them what kind vampires you all really are!" she cried upon seeing the disapproving look in his eyes.

"Yuuki.." he began but stopped as he saw tears rolling down her face.

Reaching over to her he held her in his arms.

"I will protect you" he gently whispered in her ear.

Behind Zero, who had tuned away from them, appeared two other hunters. A woman and a male who seemed no older then Zero.

I realized that they had come for Rima's body, but I held on tighter.

I watched as they walked over carefully. As they got closer, holding on to Rima I carried her letting them know that I wasn't going to let her go.

They looked at Zero, silently looking for the confirmation from him. When he nodded they began to lead me out of the room.

"Kaname-sama-" I began, stopping by him before walking out.

"I understand. Stay with her. I'll take care of the rest" he quietly said, and I went on my way.

Out in the halls, I couldn't hear any vampire's near, wondering if they had been forced to leave before it became something big attracting too much attention at this hour of night.

I looked down at Rima's face, all life gone from it giving her a peaceful look.

_I'll protect you with my life._

_

* * *

_~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~

Dont worry theres still more to come till that happy ending :D


	21. Chapter 20: News

Ok so here is the other ending that Im doing :D and Enjoy

Chapter 20: News

SHIKI

As they had promised, I was allowed in to see Rima's body. Time held no meaning for me as it all passed me by.

I spent every moment I was allowed to making sure that there was no harm being done to her body, waiting to see her alive again. If this was the only way to bring her back to life, then I would over look anything and everything to see it that the council would answer yes to seeing her life.

And just like the hunters had said, Rima was kept in a building next to the hunters headquarters, where vampires were allowed to enter once the protection seal was taken off.

I had spent without the slightest hesitation to see that she got the best room and hired many designers to ensure that when she awoke, it would be in a place she and I would both love, with massive windows over looking the bay and stuffed animals of rabbits in all sizes and colors, her favorite animal. Though I had a bed brought in, it was empty.

Her body was being preserved in a large glass like bed tube kept in at a constant temperature to make sure her body would stay perfectly fine until the decision be made.

I stood over her, pressed my hand against the glass. Each time just as difficult as the first to see her laying there with needles piercing her skin. and a white quilt covering her.

Sighing, I pressed my forehead against the cool surface next to my hand, memories rushing by me. Each with vivid colors, like watching a movie on our lives.

_Ne, Rima, what are you thinking about right now? What can you see? _I wondered closing my eyes.

Just as the peace was starting to invoke me, there was a knock on the door from one of the three guards.

"Come in" I ordered, angry that my time here was being interrupted.

"The Kuran leader is here." said the female guard stepping aside to let Kaname in.

"Thank you" he smiled at her with perfect manners. "We'll be left alone."

"So polite even towards the bastards who hunt as. As expected of the Kuran leader." I complimented him as the door closed.

"They are still human. No harm must come to either side as long as we are sane. This will ensure our peace for the future with the humans."

"But what they are doing here is unjust. They have no right as to why they should keep her waiting to be brought back to life. Their hatred is being directed toward someone whos innocent." I said anger clear in my voice.

"Their decision on whether she will live or not will show us what kind of peace they are striving for. If they agree to let her live then we will see how much they want to harmonize with us. If they chose not to, then it will be clear that they want only to kill us and no more. This will be like a trial were they will hear reasons as to why they should let her live." he explained.

"What happens when they say no? When they are given the right to choose her life?" I asked.

"That is why I'm here. If the decision is to let her die is the outcome, I will regardless, give her my blood."

His answer was so sure, so reassuring I stared in shock at him.

"If that comes to be, then a war might be very likely to break out between the hunters and the vampires. We must try to stop it before it gets to that point."

"But how?" I asked wondering what was going on inside his mind.

"It is all simple. They will hear that through evidence, their so called 'just' decision was based on hate. Through that alimony we will show them that Rima is of no threat to them or anyone else for that matter." he said logically, walking over to where Rima laid.

He placed his palm on the glass before continuing to speak.

"They will see that she never was a threat to begin with."

I looked from him to Rima choosing my words with caution. This was my miracle to save Rima.

"Kaname-sama, I respect you the most of all vampires, but why are even you going so far to help me?"

"There are so few purebloods left in our lineage. We can not let our connections die out and must help in whatever ways we can one another. That is the key to keeping all peace between vampires, cousin."

The way he spoke with clarity and of obvious logic, made me respect him all the more. I had no doubt that he would be king one day and maintain peace for both humans and vampire.

"If something were to ever happen to Yuuki, I would also do whatever I could to save her. No matter what the consequence." he added looking at Rima.

"The meeting will take place in two days time. Much is to be done to make sure that our side will be prepared for the outbreak of war. What ever the decision, be prepared for anything." he instructed as he began to leave the room.

"Yes Kaname-sama" I answered walking back over to Rima, new hope filling me.

"In two days time we will be together again Rima." I softly whispered to her.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~

Im sorry I've been taking longer than usual but I now have to work around my job schedule. But I'll try to work on this more ^^


	22. Chapter 21: Escape

First off IM SOOOOOOOO sorry that I havent been writing :/ Hopefully this chapter will make up for the time loss

SHIKI

Chapter 21: Escape

News got out.

Kaname had made sure that all vampires knew and were prepared for a likely war.

While the humans and hunters knew nothing the night class started to prepare for any situations that were likely to come their way. Even the headmaster didn't seem to notice. And as the preparations were all being made and handled, the meeting between vampires and hunters was starting to assemble.

At one end of the long oak wood table sitting at the head, was Kaname. To his right was Yukki and two other older senior council members as well as I.

In the worst case, it was decided that I sit closest to the exit to retrieve Rima's body before word could reach them to kill her.

On the other end, facing Kaname was the hunters association's leader, vice president and two of their best.

Toga Yagari and Zero Kiryu.

"My my, what a predicament we have gotten our selves into" their leader smiled hiding behind his pink paper fan.

There were a few noises coming from both sides of the table and harsh looks towards one another.

"Everyone, as you all know, we are gathered here today to decide the fate of one of our own, a vampire student and a vampire who joins me in wanting to unite the human race with the vampire race in harmony, Rima Touya" Kaname started gaining everyone's attention at once.

"Bringing her back to life may rise a few problems no?" their leader asked lowering his fan staring straight at Kaname.

The smile on his face made it clear he thought of this as a game and nothing more.

"Bringing her back to life will not cause any problems for ANYONE" I said trying to keep my anger from my voice, looking right at him.

"You must surely be her lover" he said studying my face with amusement.

"And of pureblooded blood. Odd I thought they only mated between themselves" he went on showing an unfriendly smile on his face.

"She was never a threat to anyone to begin with" I added keeping myself more controlled, regardless Rima would be brought back to life.

"Can you be sure that she will not cause a problem?" Yagari chimed in as he lit a cigarette.

"Why should we trust the judgment of any vampire? Regardless of their blood lines?" he asked looking at everyone opposite from him, the scent of cigar filling the room.

"Kaname-sama's word can always be trusted!" This time it was Yuuki who spoke up surprising everyone.

"He is sincere and always keeps his word! He saved my life more than once and his ideals to bring vampires and humans alike I believe can be made into a reality if its Kaname-sama. As hunters you may laugh at this but I trust him with my life on any given day! If any of you knew him like I do, then there would be no hesitation to trust in him! That's why no matter what anyone says about him, I will never leave his side!"

The room was silent as everyone stared at her, her cheeks bright pink.

Everyone but Zero who was looking away, his face a mask of unreadable emotion.

Kaname reached his hand in hers and held it there.

"This girl, Yuuki has been with Kaname-sama for over ten years. Her judgment of him can be nothing but trusted" one of the older vampire councils members said sitting up straighter.

"It seems that girl can be trusted then" said the hunters leader beginning to fan himself despite the cool temperature in the room as all the vampires in the room agreed.

All the hunters looked at him anger clear on their face.

"We shouldn't let such a trivial matter influence our decision on wether he can be trusted or not" Zero coldly stated looking right at Yuuki who looked back with shock and disdain at him.

"The same should be said about you, Kiryu. You should not let your hatred for us vampires affect who you decide to trust." Kaname responded calmly in only the way he could.

Everyone looked back at the two waiting for Zero's response, instead he remained silent.

"With this meeting here, I can assure you that the vampire girl will be brought back to life under one condition" he announced.

I couldn't believe it. They were going to let her live and war would be avoided.

"If the girl causes a problem once alive, then all of you here who came to fight for her will be killed including the girl herself.''

"But of course, Yuuki will not be harmed." Kaname opposed, his eyes filled with murder if the wrong answer were to be said.

"At the hunters association, we do not tolerate humans being killed regardless if they have connection to a vampire or not." This time it was Yagari who spoke with firmness sparing a sharp glance at Yuuki then at Kaname as if to assure him their word was good.

With that everyone knew the meeting was over, we had won and peace between us and the hunters would stay as stable as ever.

* * *

Outside I met with Kaname who was saying his goodbye to the two council members with Yuuki at his side as the hunters guarded their surrounding area.

"Shiki-senpai! We did it!" Yuuki smiled once seeing me.

"Thank you for convincing them" I thanked her with a small bow.

"Everything turned out peacefully" she smiled on. I looked at Kaname. I could tell that there was something that he had to tell me as he began to lead the way outside the hunters building.

"Kaname-sama?" I began.

"Ruka, Kain and Auido already have Rima's body. Some of my blood was injected into her already." he explained in a low voice as me and Yuuki continued to follow him.

"Kaname-sama, I dont understand."

"Kaname-sama, whats going on?" Yuuki asked just as worried as I was.

We came to a stop as a black sleek vintage car appeared before us.

"Good afternoon Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and Senri-sama" greeted the driver holding the door open for us.

As we drove further away from the association he spoke, "It seemed that it ended peacefully, but it didn't. I sent them to get Rima's body because some of the hunters don't approve of our agreement."

"Things will become violent" Yuuki said looking out the window realizing where this was going.

Deep down I should have known such an easy victory was not possible.

"Yes, but I will protect you with my life" Kaname sweetly told her cupping her chin with his hand making her look him in the eye. She smiled.

"How violent will things get?" I wondnered aloud, my only concern being getting to Rima as fast as possible.

"The hunters who don't agree are going to gather and go against their head leader." he explained.

"They will revolt against the association and they will revolt against us vampires."

"What is their objective?" I asked.

"They want Rima dead" he said in a low voice.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I will show you another one~

* * *

Ok so there :D hopefully I did a good job with this chapter :D


	23. Chapter 22: Declaration

OK I would like to start off with thanking everyone for the adds to favorite author story alerts and of course you guys who keep me going with your awesome words of encouragement! Thanks guys and keep it up :D

SHIKI

Chapter 22: Declaration

Though the drive to the Academy didn't take long, everything that came and happened after we got there seemed to take an eternity.

All preparations from moving and gathering while being discreet to and from the school grounds to an underground mansion nobody knew even existed while keeping look out at the mansion and making sure everyone was safe during the moving took a lot of time, and even worse, it kept me from seeing Rima.

I hated the anxious feeling I had in my body, my heart, my very core that was brought on by the fact that I wasn't with her as she was recovering. Not knowing how she was taking to this sudden turn of events from a normal vampire school girl to having to be protected at all times of the day and night.

I had duties assigned to me and I had to help without question, after all everything was being done to protect Rima so I had to make sure that it was going as perfect and flawless as possible, but even so I wanted to throw away the responsibilities to go and see her. Though I knew that she was being protected by trusted vampires, I still felt uneasy.

"You really should focus a bit more" came the voice of Ruka behind me.

I didn't have to turn around and face her to know that behind her followed Akatsuki, after all wherever she went he went too.

Instead of answering her I continued to look at the blue print of the mansions underground layout.

"I'm sorry" she apologized with a small laugh. "This has made us all feel a little unrested and excited for some more than others."

And she was right. There were a numerous amount of vampires here that joined in expectation to fight and kill hunters from the association.

"I was sent to report to you that Rima's progressing fairly well but she's still to weak to speak" she explained sounding a bit worried for the last part.

"She seems to be looking for someone every time she awakes" she went on. "When will you go and see her?" she asked innocently.

"I would have gone immediately but I have some work to over look" I told her trying to even my voice. She was right.

What was I waiting for?

I felt Ruka's feelings change at once from worry to a darker aura and I understood why.

"Shiki-senpai, Kaname-sama is looking for you" came the sudden voice of Yuuki.

Though she was the only human allowed, everyone knew that she was to never be touched unless it was for protection ordered by Kaname himself.

There she stood pleasantly in her school uniform once again all smiles. At once Ruka left the way she came without another word, Akatsuki not far behind her like a quite shadow.

Putting the paper work down, I got up to follow her when I noticed a black large dog keeping guard not too far behind her. A piece of Kaname himself of course.

She bent down to hug the dog like a little girl and the animal in turn licked her.

She smiled apologetically as she began to lead the way through the halls of the mansion which had been designed as a maze, perfect to confuse any unwanted guests.

"Were almost there Shiki-senpai " she informed after a very long walk where we passed many busy vampires. Not long after that the large dog stopped and quickly jumped in front of Yuuki protecting her. It was than that I smelled the scent of blood and lots of it before hearing a very loud crash coming from somewhere not far off to the side direction of us.

I quickly brought Yuuki close to me before I looked her in the eyes. "Rima" I said.

And she understood what I meant. I knew that leaving her there with only the dog to guard her was sure to get me in trouble with Kaname, something that would be very stupid. I quickly grabbed her hand and began running towards the room where Rima was recovering. There were many others all over the place as we were readying for any other attacks.

Zero appeared in front of me causing me to stop.

"I'll take Yuuki from here" he said looking past me and at her.

"I thought there were no hunters on our side" I stated looking right at him.

It was the dog that answered me by sitting infront of him, letting me know that he could be trusted.

I turned to look at Yuuki. "I'm sorry" I apologized "If I put you in danger" I explained before releasing her hand continuing to run towards where Rima was.

I knew that the blood was not Rima's but it did little to comfort me.

"Senri-sama!" One of the guards at the door didn't seem to know what to do.

"The hunters have begun their attacks!"

I quickly threw open the door and ran to her side. She was on her bed holding onto the stuffed rabbit I gave her so many years ago.

She was dressed in a thin long black lacy knight gown with her hair down flowing over her shoulders.

She looked scared and weak, she looked fragile like a human. I was scared that she would shatter at the slightest touch.

She smiled when she saw me and held the stuffed animal closer.

I walked over to her and sat on the corner of the bed near her. I sighed in relief that she hadn't been hurt.

She looked at me in wonder. Her eyes shining against the light in the pale windowless room.

I couldn't stop myself. I reached out and gently took her into my arms taking in her scent.

"I'm sorry" I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Im so sorry."

"You were the one who gave me this stuffed animal" she said clearly too weak to speak much.

I pulled back confused. She looked at me with an innocent blank look.

"Rima?"

"You are Shiki. We met a long time ago?'' she asked needing confirmation.

I couldn't believe it. She couldn't seem to remember me.

"I cant remember much after that" she confessed coughing lightly.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you..."

"Im sorry I can't remember ever loving you" she said looking me in the eye, and breaking my heart.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream but I'll show you another one~

Remember to review, it keeps me going x} and hoped you all enjoyed :D


	24. Chapter 23: Injection

Here is the new chapter and thanxs again for reading and even more for the awesome comments! Remember they keep me going with this :)

Chapter 24: Injection

"How did this happen? WHY did this happen?" I asked angrily as i slammed my fist hard against the oak wood walls of the sealed off room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

I, who had lost and finally got back Rima from the dead, had lost her again. Any memory after her party when we met, was gone.

The countless years, the times spent together and most importantly the day we held each other realizing our love for one another, saying it aloud for the first time.

It was all gone.

All the evidence that she held in her head was no longer there.

The only other option was to show her pictures of our happiness, but it wasn't good enough.

"A purebloods blood is known to do a lot of things, but every potential as to what its capable is unknown. I will have analysts do research to see if it is irreversible" Kaname reassured me calmly, though he truly did feel bad that this would happen.

My only reply that I could manage was a another hard fist to the wall.

Hearing a small yelp, I looked to see Yuuki standing by the door frame half hiding unsure if she should come in.

"I'm sorry" I lamented looking away from her and lowering my arm.

Her only response was a smile before she made her way to Kaname, where she happily began chatting as he stroked her hair.

Feeling intrusive I bowed before leaving the room. I was met by Zero guarding the door, keeping an eye out for Yuuki, though it wasn't necessary since she was with Kaname.

It felt wrong to have him with us when not to long ago, he was siding with the hunters, debating with us on Rima's life. I walked past him.

"Hey Shiki" came the cheerful voice of Aidou as he patted my shoulder.

"You seem to be in a bad mood. What happened?" he asked falling into step with me.

I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone that Rima had lost most of her memories, but my mind was made up once I saw a blue headed man closing the door to Rima's room behind him.

Rokoru.

I hadn't seen him since the wedding.

I felt my anger worsen, my blood boil and heard a snap to my right as a doors handle cracked and fell onto the floor. With that I heard Aidou laugh a nervous laugh before he quickly left. Smart choice. I knew I wanted to rush in there and confront him before he confused Rima anymore but a part of me wondered if maybe she would remember him better than she remembered me.

But then I got over it.

I wasn't going to lose her. Not again. I've lived through what that meant and it almost left me insane. Getting myself under control, I made my way through the dimly lit hall of the underground mansion straight towards Rima's room. I opened the door to see Rokoru sitting on her bed beside her as he lightly held her hand.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything past a certain point." he stated without turning to look at me. She looked calm, not shocked but still as weak as when I saw her. I couldn't answer him, couldn't admit that she might be lost to me, but a small part of me couldn't help but be pleased that she didn't remember him like she remembered me.

She quickly took her hand away from his and brought it to her head as she held it writhing in pain. I was at her side in an instant.

"Rima? What wrong?" I questioned urgently. She only made small gasps. I brought her to my arms as Rokoru quickly made his way across the room, opening a metal box and making his way back to her in another instant.

He gently reached out for her arm.

"Minori... Rokoru" she gasped.

"Our...wedding...beautiful..."

He looked at her in shock as she reclaimed some of _their _memories, almost as shocked as I felt.

"Yes" he whispered stroking the side of her face. He took her arm and I watched as he stabbed a needle into her vein. The tube was filled with blood. Not any vampire or human blood. This one seemed thicker than the rest and a lot redder. The blood of a pureblood. As the blood was being injected into her, she started to calm down until the pain ended completely.

I looked at her in my arms. She had a little more color in her now but still as weak. I was relieved she was no longer in pain.

"She's going to need some rest now" Rokoru instructed laying his palm feather light against her heart.

He smiled a serene smile before removing his hand and turning to leave.

"I'm still not giving up" he said before leaving the room completely.

I hadn't expected him to be here involved in this war, and now that I knew he was, I wasn't going to give up on Rima's memories.

I would sit day and night by her reminding her of the time we spent together, of the love we shared.

I would go through any lengths to get her back, to remind her of our love. It wasn't gone, it wasn't dead, I just had to remind her.

"I'm not giving up Rima, not ever" I whispered in her ear.

I lightly pressed my lips against hers.

My mind was made up.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream , But I'll show you another one~

Thanxs again for reading and remember review please :)


	25. Chapter 24: Distant

Ok so big thanks to Kagome Echizen fan, if it wasnt for you Id still be putting this off ;) And for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy and leave your awesome reviews :)

Chapter 24: Distant

She didn't wake up for days after what happened.

Blood was still being injected into her but she didn't seem to be getting better. I passed by her room several times a day and stayed with her for hours at times holding her hand, waiting.

The guards keeping watch knew to call me for any change in her condition though I knew in my heart the moment that would be. When I wasn't with Rima, I was working with the other vampires underground to help with the security and safety factor of the mansion. Since their first attack, the hunters hadn't tried to attack again.

I was doing everything I could to make sure that Rima wouldn't be put in danger again, to keep them away from her.

"You sure work a lot on the security areas" Ruka said coming up behind me as I was working on the blue prints of the mansions underground layout.

I didn't answer her. Instead I just looked at her. She wasn't my most favorite vampire and I pitied her. Everyone knew what had happened between her and Kaname, or what didn't happen, but i tolerated her since Rima seemed to be on good friendship terms with her.

"Don't worry, all of us are also working hard when it comes to our security. Those hunters won't get their way. Not this time." she said looking away.

Though she had come into my office alone I was still able to feel Kain's presence very closely to hers.

"Kaname-sama asked me to deliver some news to you." she added when I still didn't say anything.

"What is it?"

"He said hes giving you the cursed twin. He is to help you with security and the blue prints for protecting patrolling layout. Said if anything, he would tell us when the hunters were near by."

My attention snapped to her at once.

"He's giving me someone who worked for _them_?" I spat angrily.

If anything he couldn't be trusted for something so important. One thing to keep him around for Yuuki's sake, but it was another thing to have him help in something so critical.

"Personally I don't think we should trust someone like him. He switched sides so easy, whats to say he won't do it again?" Ruka said, reflecting my thoughts exactly.

"I'll talk to kaname-sama my self over this." I said firmly putting away the blue prints and locking them in a drawer in the oak wood desk.

She nodded before heading out. After passing to make sure that Rima was safe I went and found Kaname in his office. I wasn't very surprised to see Yuuki there easily talking with him.

When she saw me she smiled at him and with a bow before closing the door, she left us alone.

"You are upset" he said, making it a statement.

"Security for patrolling is something not just anybody should know about" I responded.

"Especially someone like Zero. He was once a hunter. I am worried he will side with the hunters in the end once again."

"Zero is under constant watch by us wherever he goes here. And he will not betray Yuuki. If there is a reason for you to be concerned, then you should tell me" he said calmly.

"And I will of course see into it. As for why I think he would be of use for you is because he can sense them best even when they are under protection better than any of us."

"Do you honestly think he sides with us?" I wondered aloud.

"He has his reason for being here."

"To make sure Yuukki stays protected?" I asked though I knew very well the answer.

"Precisely."

"I'm not denying that he will protect her, I just don't think he should know anything about the layout to the mansion. I've been working to make sure that nothing like the first attack happens again. For Rima's sake."

He knew I wasn't challenging him, just stating what I thought.

''Just like you are doing all you can to protect Rima, I am also doing all I can to protect Yuuki from this." he said.

"There is no need for you to worry. Like i said I have many of our kind keeping watch on him."

He looked me in the eye as his began to glow red, letting me know that what he was saying was final.

"And if he does show any sign of rebellion against us, then the order is to take him down immediately." he added as his eyes stayed the same yet seemed to somehow look less menacing, assuring me that he knew what he was doing, as always.

Knowing I couldn't argue, I bowed instead and headed for the door.

"Yuuki will bring him to you." he said simply as I closed the door behind me.

Angrily I made my way back to my office watching other vampires clear the way for me sensing I was angry.

But instead of making a right to my office, I turned left on the double headed hallway and went to see Rima. I had a feeling I should be there with her.

Rounding the corner I walked right into another vampire.

My anger flared when I saw who it was was.

Rokoru.

I felt my eyes change to a violent blood red just looking at him.

"What are _you_ doing here" I spat.

He seemed calm and cool, almost as if he expected running into me.

"Same reason why you're here" he said simply. "To see if Rima is better."

"She won't go with you in the end. She never loved you." I said.

He didn't respond. Instead he turned kept going on his way.

"There has been no change yet Shiki-sama" one of the guards informed me as they held open the door for me. I nodded and thanked them before stepping into the dimly lit room.

I saw her sitting there awake with a faraway look in her eyes and I could tell that she didn't even notice we came in. Not sure what to do we stood there before her trying not to scare her if anything.

We must have stayed like that for some time before she finally spoke.

"How long have I been here?" she asked a loud. She didn't look at either one of us and her expression didn't change either, she just seemed to stare at nothing.

"Its been almost a few weeks" Rokoru answered before I could.

"I see" she whispered.

There was something off about her. Something different. Maybe it was that she was starting to adapt to Kaname's pure blood.

Before I had a chance to talk to her there was a knock at the door, slowly opening.

I was a bit surprised to see Ruka standing there.

"I came here to have some girl bonding time with Rima" she announced matter of factly.

"In private" she added moving away from the door.

"It'll probably do her some good" Rokoru agreed. He moved to Rima's side and lightly kissed her cheek before leaving the room with a quick nod to Ruka.

Lightly I kissed the top of her head and hesitated. I didn't want to leave her so soon.

"I'll be back later" I promised her before walking out of the room.

Each step I took away from her, I could feel my heart ache more and more, yearning for her.

* * *

Im soooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry to everyone for the long wait but since Im on vacation now they will come way more quickly I promise :D Please forgive me :'(


	26. Chapter 25: Friends

I know its been a VERY LONG time since I've updated but I'm back now and with summer vacation here and finals over and done with, I am back :D I hope you all didn't give up on me 3 and I jope you enjoy this chapter :D

RUKA

Chapter 26: Friends

I watched as Senri miserably walked by me. I felt the pain he felt knowing that Rima had lost her memories.

Their memories.

The love they shared, the pain of being away from one another.

All of it was gone.

But as I watched him close the door with one last look back at Rima, I couldnt help but feel envy.

Envy that she could easily forget it all and not feel a thing.

Envy that she wasn't broken over the loss.

Envy that I wasn't as lucky as her.

For so long I loved one man, devoted to him and only him yet in the end I suffered more than anyone.

In the end he had only wanted _her _and I was left with the only choice of forgetting him and moving on. I tried. I had tried so hard to smile without the pain underneath, but I couldn't hide it.

The fact that for me, there was no moving on. The empty void I feel deep in the being of my very core will never be gone. But with each new day, I try. I try to move on with my life, but when I feel I'm making progress, one glimpse at his smile, his smile for her and for her only, shatters it all.

Its when I realized, sometimes, even time itself isn't enough for a vampire.

"It's not fair is it?" Rima asked silently. Her very question seemed as if she knew what I was thinking. Almost as if she seemed to know my ugly thoughts.

"Whats not fair?"

She didn't look at me and slowly I made my way to her and sat on the corner of her bed.

"I'm scared to remember," she whispered in a wavering voice.

"I'm scared of hurting them."

still she wouldn't look at me and soon enough I saw a drop of water hit her hand.

"When love hurts, is it worth it?" she cried.

Her question took me off guard, almost as if I was being tested, to see what kind of being I was.

Slowly and carefully I thought about my answer.

But she and I were so different. In different situations under different circumstances.

I realized, this was something I couldn't help her with. It was something she was going to have to find out on her own.

"I think it depends on the person," I told her.

"For me, I'm still not sure if it's worth it when it hurts, when it aches. I was in love with one man for countless decades. The moon as my witness as night after night passed and I stayed in love. I wanted to only be close to him, to protect him, to love him. Then the happiest of nights came when I offered him my blood and he accepted. Feeling his fangs pierce through my skin as he eagerly took my lifeline was all I had ever wanted. But I was stupid to think that things were going to change between the two of us. I knew why he accepted, yet I went ahead and fantasized. It was dangerous and I knew it but at the same time, I didn't care. The day it hit me that my unwanted love was all I was ever going to have from him, I felt a part of me die, while another part still clung to him. He loves only her, and nothing will ever change that. Slowly Ive begun to let go and I still have so much more to go, but your different from me. That is why I'm going to say that you have to find that answer on your own."

I wasn't sure if I told her my story to help her, or if I just told her to finally let it out.

But one thing I was sure about.

I had to stop blaming _her_ for my loss and grow up. It was time to accept that he would never be mine.

"Thank you Ruka-san," she said looking at me.

And for the first time, someone was smiling for me out of happiness, not out of pity.

"Boy's aside, I brought some nail polishes, ice cream and magazines. Were going to have some girl time," I announced gently wiping her face and smiling with all my heart for the first time in a long time.

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another one~


	27. Chapter 26: Action

I know its been a VERY LONG time since I've updated but I'm back now and with summer vacation here and finals over and done with, I am back :D I hope you all didn't give up on me 3 and I jope you enjoy this chapter :D

RIMA

Chapter 26: Action

As I watched Ruka leave the room I noticed her exression had changed from the past times I had seen her.

She seemed more at peace with herself, smiling a secret smile as if she discovered something good. The story of her love made me realize many things.

How stronlgy we are able to love, even if we are monsters, how we love reguardless of the fact that it might not be mutual and the fact that loving someone will at some point get one hurt.

Slowly I was recovering my memories and with each new old memory I recovered, I was scared of the being I truly was.

I had loved one man for so long and started to grow feelings for another. What kind of being was I to do that to the one I love?

What had I done? What had happened to cause such an act in me? My hand tightly gripped the silk covers of the bed as I tried my hardest to remember.

But it did me no good.

The memories came when they pleased. There was no way I could force them out.

I loosened my grip on the soft fabric.

How long would it be when the day would come when I knew who I was again? When I wouldn't feel like an empty doll?

I felt myself start to tremble. A mixture of anger and pain, sadness, when there was a light knock on the door. I tensed a little wondering if it was Senri or Rokoru. I didn't know what I'd say if it was either one of them and quickly dried my moist eyes.

A few seconds later Yuki entered. I felt relieved.

"Konichiwa Touya-sama," she smiled as she lightly closed the door. She had a small metal box with her that had tightly closed latches. I immeditaly recognized it for what it was.

Vials filled with the purest of all vampire blood.

I gave her a small smile and a light nod, letting her know it was okay to proceed.

She made her way to me and set the box on the night stand next to the bed. I heard as the latches clicked open and watched her carefully choose the small vial nestled in the middle of the black velvet cushion. She opened the small container and immediatly the smell of the blood stired hunger within me. I could tell my eyes now had a red glow to them, but I was able to control myself.

Picking the srynge that was cushioned next to the vial she began to fill the content with blood.

Her face was calm, composed. But I had a feeling she was tring to be stronge. I had a feeling this facade she was putting on wasnt like her regular self, carefree. I wasn't sure why I felt that but if I was able to have this unknown feeling then maybe she and I were aquainted on some sort of terms.

"Arm please," she asked readying the needle.

I lightly outstretched my arm and she quickly found a vital vein. The sweet flow of the blood gave me the courage to ask her what I wanted. We sat in silence before i spoke.

"What...how much do you know about me and Senri-san?"

I wasn't looking at her and instead focused on the wall.

"Ummmm...well...you see...I wasn't in your class and only saw the two of you when it was time for your classes. I was a guardian any my job was to make sure you made it to your classes without human interference from the day class," she explained, a little embarassed.

I felt a little disappointed.

"But I spoke to him once, during a school annual dance," she went on tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. I felt hope raise in me again. I looked at her tentivly, wanting to hear every detail.

He didn't have to tell me anything, because just by looking at him it's so clear how he feels about you. How much he loves you. He may have went with someone else, but he really wanted o be there with you. I told him to never stop fighting for you. And I can tell he still hasn't. Not even when you were going to marry another."

The blood flow had ceased and she took the needle out, placing it neatly and carefullly back in its box.

"He really loves you, you know?" she said lightly looking at the small box. A smile on her lips.

"What happened though? What happened to cause us to seperate the way we did?" I cried, a small lump in my throat.

She looked at me with sadness.

"It was you," she said after a while.

"The night you met Rokoru-san."

Before I could say anything she closed the small metal box and clicked the latches back in place. She walked towards the door before turning around one last time. She bowed and gave me a small sad smile before the door opened and she was led away.

Was this my choice then?

I replayed her words in my head and slowly I was satrting to see it unfold.

That night of the dance, I had cried so hard in the shower, something I saw at the dance that hurt so much the pain could have killed me, an umfamilair city with hundreds of lights, a pair of diamond rose hair barretts, the face of a girl my age with green eyes filled with malice...and then everything went to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything.

I felt as light as a feather standing in the blinding dark.

"It's better if you dont remember," came a vey light voice.

From the dark emerged me, a very young me. A me that looked just like I had at that fateful party.

"Its better if you don't remember,' she repeated in her light voice.

"Why not?" I asked, scared.

"You have the choice to start anew. No one will blame you. You can choose who you truly want. Not from memories or rational thinking," she said pointing at her head.

"But from where it really matters," she went on pointing to her heart, my heart.

I began to cry. I wasn't sure why, but I did.

"How could I do something so cruel?"

"How could I be that selfish?" I cried out.

"The true cruelty will come from remembering and choosing. You will hurt one of them because of your memories. If you remember now neither one will have a fair chance, you wont have a fair chance."

"I am not a coward! I will not runaway from who I was...Who I am," I answered through tears.

"You have the chance to start from the very begginning, to change who you were, who we were. A chance at a new life. A new start," she argued.

"Any pain you knew will be gone, never having existed in your memories."

"I dont care!" I shook my head.

"Do you really want to remember all the pain?" she asked.

Through wet eyes I watched her walk up to me in the darkness. Taking my hands she pulled me down to my knees. Placing her hand over my eyes she took me there, though the memories. I couldn't see them but the pain that swelled within me was unbearable. Feelings of such sadness, of such heart break...over and over again...

How had i survived such pain?

It felt as if the weight of the world had been dropped on me and I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the floor.

"Do you really want to remember all the pain?" she asked once again.

It was too much.

I wasn't sure how much pain I had gone through, and how much she still hadn't shown me...but still...

There must have been this much pain because there was more happiness, more love than pain.

"I am offereing you a gift like no other...Will you take it?" she announced. This was her final time asking.

"No..." I sobbed.

The younger me seemed surprised.

"No?"

"No...I will not runaway from myself, I will not change my mistakes. I will live with the person I've become," I trembeled.

As she looked at me I knew what she saw. There I was on the floor crying from the unbearble pain, pain she offered to erase from my heart, yet I had said no. I had choosen to live with this pain.

"If it hurts this much, then surely, there must have been more happiness than pain," I explained.

She gave me a small nod and kneeled where I was laying. I closed my eyes, but this time she laid her hand over my heart. I felt something warm and then like a flood of water the pain both eased and intensified and I watched my life, my forgotten memories so clearly.

I was living through it all again.

* * *

I awoke as if I had been underwater for years without any air. I was shaking and scared but this time I was in bed.

The pain had subsided.

I was able to remember everything. All of it.

I looked at my hands as they shook and felt relief. I knew exactly who I was.

There was a knock on the door. I wasn't sure how long I had been in that state but i probably looked a mess.

But still, I couldn't wait to see Shiki to tell him.

"One second," I lightly called getting up from the bed. I changed from the pink flowing night-gown to a black flowing one. Leaving my hair loose I went to the door.

"I remember everything," I happily announced tears filling my eyes from all the emotion.

"Too bad, vampire," came his cold voice as he pointed his bloody-rose at me. I stood still, looking behind him to see where the guards were. But they were no where to be seen.

He closed the door behind him, that crazy look in his eyes, waiting to pull the trigger. Yearning to pull it.

"Double-crosser," I whispered breathless.

A loud crash of noise and yells erupted from all directions around us and I realized what was going on.

Kiryu wasn't here to just kill me, he had planned a surprise attack on the masion.

A loud wave of explosion came from behind me and I turned to see a black hole where a solid wall once stood.

"RIMA!" I heard his voice thunder above all the noise.

Shiki.

He was coming to get me, but it was too late.

_I'm sorry Shiki _I thought to myslef, it seemed like this was our goodbye. A silent tear fell.

"Get moving," he ordered indicating to the hole in the wall where three other hunters, two male and one woman were standing, each with weapons of their own.

Before we could walk any further the wall by the door crashed down sending dust and debris all over. The female hunter pointed her sword at me as the other three hunters created a barriccade between me and Shiki.

"Lets go", she instructed lowering her weapon and taking my arm. I turned one last time to look at Shiki, one final glimpse of him.

He looked like a dark angel, out for blood.

_ My_ dark angel.

He and other vampires I recognized including Ruka where getting ready to fight the hunters.

A mixture of fire, ice and blood everywhere.

This is what war looked like.

Shiki caught my eye, nothing but rage and hatred for the hunters filled him. I lighty touched my heart with a heavy swollow before I was led into the darkness.

"RIMA!" I heard his voice one last time...and then the clash of weapons against one another.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another one ~


	28. Chapter 27: Rivals

So I've been working on this chapter on the transit ride to work and I hope that you all enjoy and continue to enjoy and leave your awesome comments, its the awesome comments that keep me writing knowing that someone enjoys this 3

YUUKI

Chapter 27: Rivals

It had happened so fast.

Too fast.

I was left to wonder why.

Why?

* * *

"If the Night Class were to start up again, would you guard again?" I asked Zero.

I was curious to know if he would be strong enough to pick up where we had left off.

If he could control himself enough.

I looked over at him, silently walking beside me, eyes concentrated.

"Someone has to help you. You're useless without me," he answered looking less sever. I couldn't help but smile at him. This was the Zero I knew, the Zero I was so used to.

The Zero that felt like home to me.

"I can handle myself," I shot back lightly punching his arm.

Even now he wouldn't leave me, and I couldnt help but frown knowing that I didn't deserve his kindness. I hurt him more than anyone, more than any vampire.

"Do you think Rima-san will recover her memories?: I wondered aloud changing the subject in my mind.

This time he didn't say anything and I guess I couldn't blame him. He did hate vampires and could care less about their well being.

As we continued in peaceful silence down the cooridors passing other occupied vampires we made our way to kanames office.

I could feel my heart start to beat quicker as I thought about seeing him. It seemed that no matter how many times i saw him, my heart's reaction would never cease and I didn't want that to change.

Zero opened the door for me but even after I walked in he stayed where he was.

"I'll wait outside," he said, his usual attitude before closing the door behind him.

"Kaname-sama?" I called out.

"Yuki."

hearing his voice was all I needed to know where he was. Quickly I made my way to his small library.

There he stood in a black silk shirt holding a black leather bound book in his slender hands.

"Kaname-sama!" I called again in relief. There was something about seeing him that always left me breathless and giddy.

He closed the book and made his way to me.

"How are you today?" he asked lightly touching the side of my face

I closed my eyes and relaxed against the warmth of his palm, from his touch.

"I'm fine, did you rest well?" I asked looking up at him.

"I did," he answered softly.

"Excuse my rudeness Yuuki, but I need to speak with Zero. Can you ask him to come in?" he asked gently removing his hand.

"Be nice," I softly warned as I did what I was told.

Opening the door, I saw a couple of other vampires eyeing Zero as suspiciously as ever as he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed but I had no doubt in my mind that though he looked calm, he was on guard as well.

"Kaname-sama wants to talk to you in private," I informed him. The other two vampires glaring at him left at once.

He made a face of disgust and I couldn't help but smile.

"Be nice," I called out as he closed the door.

* * *

As the door opened, it was only Zero that exited.

"So how did it go?" I asked falling into step with him.  
He didn't seem any different than normal, but he stayed quiet.

"Where are you going?" I asked noticing that we were taking a less used path of the mansion.

One I had rarely seen, let alone been in. This path was darker then the rest of the mansion and seemed to be deserted as well.

"Where are you going?" I asked again after a long silence. This time I stopped and grabbed his hand to try to stop him.

'Are you...hungry?" I asked stepping in front of him.

I looked him in the eye and instantly felt something different with him.

He was not okay.

I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and pulled the collar down, exposing my neck.

"No." he said as he tried to push past me.

But I didn't let him.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall.

We stayed liked that for a while, our breathing the only thing we could hear.

I knew that if he had wanted, he could have easily resisted. Instead he let me win.

The silver blue of his eyes changed to a blood red.

I smiled for him, letting him know it was alright. I knew of the war that took place everyday in his heart, the hatred he held in there and I would do all i could for him to help make it better.

Even if it meant letting him slowly drain my life away.

His hand trembled as he held my shoulder.

Our eyes met and I could see the disgust this was causing him.

I tilted my head to the side and gently took hold of his face, guiding him.

He took in a deep breath as he inhaled my scent, and seconds later I felt the familiar stab of his fangs.

I played with the silvery ends of his hair as he drank my blood, as his pain eased.

When he was done he kept close to my neck. He surprised me when he threw his arms around me.

He held me tightly in his embrace.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"With my life," I answered, feeling as exhausted as he seemed to sound.

I wanted to put my arms around him, but I had no right to.

He wasn't mine.

"Then forgive me for this," he said.

I froze as I heard the metal click of Bloody Rose to the side of my head. I didn't have to feel the cool smooth metal of its frame to know how close I was to it.

What was Zero doing?

Why was he was pointing Bloody Rose at me?

Was this betrayal?

I felt him let go of me and tried to look him in the eye as he stood before me.

He looked sane. It was why it hurt all the more, because I knew that he was in perfect state of mind as he pointed his weapon at me.

As he threatened to take my life.

His gaze was unreadable, nothing like the Zero I knew.

I leaned against the wall and slowly fell to my knees holding my necks open wound.

His gun followed me the whole time. I stared back at him with the burning behind my eyes, that soon became blurred as the tears surfaced.

Before I could say anything, he slowly backed away into the darkness.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that on the floor, hurt from Zero's betrayal.

It was was when I heard a multiple of loud crashes that sounded like explosions that I quickly got to my feet again.

I ran towards the noise and it wasn't very long when I ran right into chaos.

It hit me then.

Zero had not only betrayed me, but he had also gotten other hunters to come in and invade the whole mansion.

I looked around and saw all the insanity that was everywhere. Vampires against hunters. How many times had this happened? This endless cycle of fighting?

_Kaname-sama_ I thought and went to look for him.

The once busy underground mansion was now made into a battle field. Zero had betrayed me in the worst possible way.

As I ran to look for Kaname I passed many of the night class students fighting.

Ruka, Akatsuki-senpai fighting back to back as a numerous amount of hunters attacked and flames of fire lit everything.

There were so many students who I both knew and others who I had never spoken to. Some were fighting alone, others were working together.

This was war.

Their special abilities gave them an advantage, but just barely.

I was running when I felt someone coming after me. I turned to see a hunter and quickly readied Artemis.

Before he could touch me Aidou took him on while taking on another two. Artemis quickly transformed into a full scythe, but just as I was about to help him, he shook his head.

He was telling me to go look for Kaname. I hesitated for a second, watching as he fought three hunters on his own,ice forming and breaking in all direction.

Please be okay, I silently prayed as I continued to run.

I didn't know how many night class students we would be losing tonight.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another~


	29. Chapter 28: Feelings

Ok so big thanks to Winterstream if it wasnt for you I would have totally forgotten that anyone likes this anymore :) As long as one person reads this than I'm satisfied :)

ZERO

Chapter 28 : Feelings

After talking with Kaname Kuran I tried to clear my mind. I knew protecting Yuuki was the most important thing, but for once, the action I decided to take seemed more important.

This was for a bigger cause, bigger than anyone and everyone involved in this operation.

it was the only thing i could do and hurting vampires in the process only made it that much more appealing.

It would happen soon. The course of everything would change when this was all over and there could only be one winner.

i would do everything in my power to make sure that it was me.

A familiar burn ran down my throat.

Feeling a hand grab me I stopped. I was so wrapped in my thoughts i forgot Yuuki was right beside me.

"Are you hungry?" she asked in a low voice looking me in the eye. Of course.

She would know. She always did. I felt angry at myself for worrying her.

She didn't wait for a response, she didn't need one.

I watched in painful bliss as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt, pulling down the collar so I could see her neck.

How much longer could we go on hurting one another?

"No," I said trying to leave, defying the true nature of what I had become.

I gave up instantly when I felt the softness of her touch as she pushed me against the wall.

Neither of us said anything for a while. Soon I couldn't resist and I let the hunger envelope me, changing the color of my eyes to a blood red one.

She wasn't scared.

Instead she gave me the best she could give me, better than her blood.

She gave me her encouragement, her hope, her love all with her smile.

She was letting me know it was okay.

She meant the world to me. I gently grabbed her with my trembling hand.

I felt disgusted with myself. I had no right to touch her, to taint her pure self.

She tiled her hand and softly with her hands she led my mouth to her neck. I inhaled her sweet scent. the scent that was Yuuki.

My personal angel and demon.

I began to drink and lose myself in the beauty of her blood, my ecstasy.

When I was done I couldn't let her go. I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

_For one moment, be mine _I silently prayed.

And she did. She let me hold her.

Soon I felt the presence of the other hunters as they carefully surrounded the building.

It was time.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. I knew her answer but I had to hear it. To make sure that this was all going to be worth it in the end.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Then forgive me for this," I begged as I held the bloody rose against her head.

I couldn't bear pointing my weapon at her but at the same time i couldn't risk her pulling any stunts.

It could ruin my whole operation.

It killed me inside but I wasn't going to let her see that, to let her see that i would never have it me to pull the trigger.

But I kept the gun pointed at her as she slowly slid down to her knees. Letting her think that this was betrayal was for the best.

I slowly walked away when I saw her crying.

As I walked down to the promised spot I waited for my signal.

And then the first explosion came.

It was time to change the game in my favor.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another~

I know this was short but its just to give the readers something as I work on the next chapter :) remember to leave your awesome reviews ^^


	30. Chapter 29: Bare

I would love to thank hzwni for their awesome enthusiastic review. I do it for readers like you :)

RIMA

Chapter 29: Bare

Temperature was never a problem for a being like me.

But even as I was led through darkness that was only illuminated by a small torch of fire held by one of the male hunters, I felt chills run through my body.

In the end Shiki, my love had come to try and save me.

he had fought and even though it was too late, even though I was being led to a place where surly I would be put to death for once and for all, I couldn't help but pray that he was okay.

That he was still alive.

The memory of him was the only thing that was certain in my mind, that would stop me from doing anything crazy.

But the truth was, that I was still too weak to have done anything even if I had wanted to.

I hated it.

I hated my weakness, hated that not a single wave of electricity could be summoned.

And I was starting to feel exhausted and knew that I would need more of kaname's blood.

"keep moving," came the cold voice of one of the vampire hunters, a female one, as she pushed me forward.

"Easy with her Clair, she's still very weak," said another one, the one holding the fire torch when he turned to face us.

I heard a small annoyed noise come from the back of Clairs throat. "Doesn't make them any less disgusting," she muttered looking away from us.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else I fell to my knees pretending to be out of energy and needing blood, though in the current state I was in, I didn't really need to pretend.

I brought my hand to my throat and they automtically knew what that meant. I heard some of their weapons being drawn at me.

The whole time Kiryu said nothing.

"Calm down, she's weak I said already dammit," the one with the torch said looking down at me. I watched as he gave the group a restless look before handing Kiryu the make shift light, turning his hair from red pink to a browner one.

"Hold this," he grunted as he took off his long black trench coat. He bent down beside me and gently laid the soft fabric over me before he carried me up into his arms.

"Better?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

I was speechless at his kindness and only nodded my head.

"What are you doing? She's one of them!" came the annoyed cry of Clair.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"She's weak, she needs help," responded my savior.

"So she'll die, big deal! Have you forgotten what her kind has done to us?" she went on in the same voice.

"She can not be held responsible for her kinds wrong doings," he answered staring her in the eye.

"She's still one of them! She's -"

"She's a fragile female before me. I can do nothing but help her."

His tone was low and serious and full of conviction. Clair didn't say anything to that and looked at the ground instead biting her bottom lip.

I wanted to laugh or at least smirk at her.

"Very well than, Zero if you'll lead the way," he instructed as he turned to face ahead.

Once again in the small pathway somewhere underground we continued to make our way. I couldn't hide the growing feeling of feeling safe in the arms of the kind hunter.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

* * *

A while later I wasn't surprised to see that we had one way or another arrived at the Hunters Headquarters. All over the building there were countless hunters all around keeping watch.

It almost seemed like they were ready for war I thought and than realized, they were.

Everyone turned to watch us approach, to see they had the hostage they wanted. Watching them glare at me with malice took the safe feeling I had and my fingers involuntary gripped his shirt.

He seemed to sense my trouble and held me the tiniest bit closer, almost as if to let me know it was all going to be okay.

"Ah, Zero-kun, what a great job you've done! I'm so proud of you!"

Through the crowd of hunters emerged the silver haired, fan waving president.

Though he was covering his mouth with his pink fan, the malice was clear in his eyes as he looked at me.

"There's our little vampire sheep," he said walking closer to me.

"Don't take it personal my dear, but you just happen to be very important, very valuable collateral," he added. I didn't want him to see how I was really feeling so I put on a blank expression.

After a moment he waved his fan in the direction behind him to the hunters headquarters, "Show our guest of honor her cell will you Hirato-kun?"

Instead of being followed by other hunters, they just watched and I was relieved.

"Ne hero-san, Will he kill me by tonight or will he wait until tomorrw?" I asked pressing my face into his chest, wishing it were Shiki's familiar one.

"What are you talking about? A lady shouldn't talk of such things," he answered lightly.

"I already know why he wants me here. Tell me the truth, please," I added.

He stayed quiet for a minute before speaking, "He wants to celebrate this victory with a feast that includes all hunters. He thinks that by killing you he will have somehow won against the vampires, so to speak," he slowly explained. I noted the way in which he had said victory, making it seem like almost a joke to him.

"You don't think its a victory?" I asked as we entered a dark hall way void of any hunters.

"Taking a vampire in such a weak state to have her killed, I'd hardly ever call that a victory," he scoffed in a serious tone.

"You should be alright for tonight though, the feast is-" he cut off but already I knew what he was going to say.

"The feast is going to be after they kill me, right?" I asked in almost a monotone like voice.

I took his silence as a yes as he decended some stairs that led to underground cells.

"It's disgusting to be honest," he said.

"Not all vampires are evil, I know that very well. But to kill you just to feel some upper hand against the vampires...,"

It was clear where he stood and it made me wonder why it was he choose to be a vampire hunter.

"wait right here," he instructed as he placed me on my two feet again. I watched his figure disappear through a door.

Looking around I knew that this was where I was to be held up until my very death. It was cold, damp, and very isolated, perfect for a prisoner.

"This is the best I can do, I'm sorry," he explained coming back into view.

He was holding a futon slung against his shoulder and a large dark colored blanket in his other arm.

I only managed a small nod.

Without saying anything else, he opened a metal cell door and laid the contents down neatly on the cold stone dark floor.

When he was finished I stepped inside the cell and starting to feel more tired than I already was, I went to sit on the futon. Once inside Hirato closed the door and reaching for the very top corner, began to lock the door into place.

After he was done with the locks, from the other side of the door he knelt down towards me. He smiled a small smile at me, a smile that said he was sorry for everything I was going through. It was a warm smile but I couldn't return it.

As I watched him walk away, uncertain this time when he would be back again I thought about the only being who truly mattered to me.

"Ne, Shiki, I'm scared..." I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest nd burying my face.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, but I'll show you another one~


	31. Chapter 30: Aftermath

Finally I have some time to publish another chapter. I apologize for the wait -_- I even delayed my 10 page paper essay to write this :D Hope you and joy and please leave your wonderful reviews, much love.

SHIKI

Chapter 30: Aftermath

I couldn't get t her on time.

I didn't get to her on time.

And now it was too late. They had taken her away as a hostage.

No, even worse, as a prize.

"We have a few Vampires misisng, theres no pile of dust anywhere so we can only assume that they were taken as hostages," Ruka informed me, slowly appearing at my side.

Not able to stop myself, I punched the wall beside me several times until my knuckles bled.

I needed this pain. I deserved it, I reminded myself clenching my jaw shut.

"Kaname-sama has a plan to get her back before dawn tomorrow, you have to calm down if it's going to work," she instructed lightly placing her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and walked over to her bed, or what remained of it. The explosion had ruined most of her room and very little remained in tact.

Picking up the now ragged pillow, I saw one thing that wasn't affected at all.

The one thing that could give me hope, even now. Bending down, I picked up Rima's favorite stuffed rabbit.

With his fancy hat and red eyes, the rabbit I gave Rima as a present. The one thing she took care of more than anything.

I held it close to me.

"Kaname-sama has called an emergency meeting right now in the main ball room!" Aidou announced as he rushed into the room, his blonde hair a mess from all the fighting he had done.

I couldn't protect Yuuki and left her, but luckily Aidou was there for her and took most of the damage, I owed him though I was sure that Kaname wasn't going to forgive me for that.

* * *

As all the remaining vampires crowded into the dim ball room, everyone checked to see who was still there and who was not, some had blood on them, others didn't appear to have a scratch on them.

At once the room went silent as we all felt that powerful presence enter and we bowed.

"There was an attack on us tonight, Kiryuu, the one I thought we could trust turned against us," he started, his voice was low but firm and his eyes were glowing a violent red.

A few feet from him I spotted Yuuki. She looked torn at hearing the news confirmed that her best friend turned against her and flinched when she heard his name. She kept her face low, covered in the shadow of her bangs and held Artemis helplessly, slightly hunched in defeat.

But there was something more. Something that felt that it wasn't the betrayal that pained her so. Unless...

And then it hit me. He didn't simply betray her, he had pointed his weapon at her. HIM the one who she trusted more than anyone had pointed his gun at her and threatened to take her life if she dared to get in his way.

"What will most likely happen now, is that the President of the Hunters Association will kill Rima by sundown tomorrow. It was clear that he never planned on letting her live no matter how harmless she seemed to be and the meeting was just a way to confim that Kiryuu would be the one to bring her to him. We will not waste anytime. We will attack quick and hard, and before they can get themselves re-organized enough to fight back it will be too late."

The room was completely still.

"What I plan to do will get those who stay to fight in grave danger. If you wish to withdraw, now is the time. You will not be harmed as we all have someone we must protect and I understand. Feel free to walk away now for I can not promise that everyone single vampire here will return after tomorrow." As he said this his gaze went to Yuuki.

Though he didn't say it, I knew he would not let her fight knowing what it would do to her.

Everyone looked around, waiting to see who would leave. But in the end it was clear that no one was going to walk away.

Especially not when one of our own was in such danger just because the President hated Vampires.

"Very well then," Kaname said gaining everyones attention once more.

"I have the blue prints of what the Hunters headquarters looks like. I have already planned out who will be where, the weakest points and when will be the prefect time to attack."

As he laid out the blue prints on a black oak wood table, he called out groups of vampires out and told each one where they would be at what time.

Soon everyone knew there place.

"I will leave a piece of myself with each group to give them the signal of when to attack. That is all, I suggest everyone rest well."

* * *

Back in my room, I grabbed the rabbit from the night stand beside the bed.

"Wait for me Rima" I whispered as I closed my eyes and laid down on the bed.

* * *

~End of a a sweet dream, But I'll show you another one ~


	32. Chapter 31: Prisoners

BIG THANKS TO TEMY THE BLOODEDGE FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW. I DO IT FOR READERS LIKE YOU 3 :) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO

RIMA

Chapter 31: Prisoners

It was warm.

It was good.

It felt good.

The sun shone brightly on me and for the first time it didn't make me tire and I welcomed the warmth it washed me with.

Why was it so warm? I wondered to myself, studying my hands.

_Rima._ I heard his sweet voice call for me. I turned and saw him standing there waiting for me, smiling one of his rare smiles that only I ever got to witness.

_Shiki_ I smiled back.

It was the sound of metal clashing against metal that woke me up and brought me back to my dark cell before I heard the voices.

"Keep walking, bloodsucker," commanded a familiar female voice.

Getting up on my knees I looked as her and two other hunters brought in more prisoners that I recognized from the mansion and from school, there were six in total. They all had chains on their hands and legs.

"Rima-san!" one of them called as they were being led to cells around mine.

I grabbed the bars and brought myself as close as I could.

"Giro-san! Are you okay?" I asked.

"More than me, are you well Rima-san?" he asked grabbing onto the bars from the other side of my cell, his chains crashing against the bar door. The other vampires were looking for my answer as well. They were here because of me.

"Get away from her!" Clair shouted pulling on his wrist chains. He was certainly strong to resist but it seemed he hadn't fed in a while.

"I'm fine," I lied trying to look strong. With a wink he let go of the cell and let the other hunters lead him into his.

After the hunters left the silence didn't last long.

"Have they treated you well, Rima -san?" they began to ask.

"Yea, I guess," I answered. There really was no way to answer something like that. They hadn't killed me yet, but at the same time, they weren't exactly giving me a king sized bed with silk covers.

"Don't worry Rima-san, everything's going to be alright! With Kaname-sama in charge we will surely escape from here," Giro added.

Everyone at once agreed, the energy changed in the room as everyone talked about how Kaname would surely save us all, but I couldn't help but wonder, if I was going to be killed, did that mean that Giro and the rest of them would also be killed along with me?

* * *

Hours had passed by and everyone was tired so they quickly fell asleep.

But not me.

Knowing our fate, I stayed awake and thought about the one person who mattered more than anyone.

It was tragic that the life we had only just begun to share was going to be cut off so soon. The life that should have began long ago had I only said those three words that changed everything sooner. But it was too late now and I would probably never know what our life would have been like together. In this lifetime I could only imagine.

And even imagining, it was surely going to be beautiful.

I cried silently to myself, and then the metal door quietly opened. Everyone at once was awake. The steps came to a halt at my cell door.

Was it time already?

"Rima-san," came Hirato's gentle voice.

I quickly got up. I took a look at what he had in his hand and couldn't help but laugh a bitter laugh.

He reached out for me through the bars and I pulled in closer. Before he said anything he gently smiled at me and reached through the bars to wipe away my tears.

"I was told to bring this to you," he said straightening the fabric in his hand.

"It's a sick joke," he said looking away.

"It's alright, I'l wear it," I whispered, trying to hide the hate in my voice.

Without looking at me he opened the cell door and handed me the fabric and a pair of matching heels before closing the door again.

"I'll be back for you in a while," he informed me with regret. I nodded and watched as he left.

Extending the fabric, I saw it was a strapless pearl white floor sweeping evening gown with a small black ribbon tied at the front just below the waist.

I was being dressed up to be killed, their guest of honor. I bit my lip as I put it on.

"Rima-san?" Giro called.

"It's alright, he doesn't seem to hate me," I explained.

The metal door opened again, but the voice that came through this time wasn't the one I was hoping to hear.

"Where's our princess?" Clair asked sarcastically as she took a look at me. Everyone bared their fangs and I sensed the blood red glow of their eyes.

"My, my, look at you," she smirked. Unlocking the door she smiled and waved over two other hunters who quickly locked on ice cold wrist and neck chains.

"Time to get you to make up and hair before your close up," she mocked leading the way out.

Outside in the main halls, two more hunters flanked around me, a total of five leading me as others stared. Some wore arrogant expressions while others wore disappointed ones. I walked on head held high. I was going to show them that I wasn't afraid.

As they led me into a small room, all the hunters except one male left, and in walked in the president of the association with his usual attire and pink feathered fan.

"What a pretty doll I have," he laughed in his creepy voice.

"But you're not ready yet. Sit, sit," he ordered smiling like it was a game.

The hunter pulled my chains and led me to a vanity set.

"Be gentle with her! I can't have her ruined!" he yelled at the hunter as he walked over.

Placing his fan down on the table he turned me around to face him.

"I know!" he said reaching into the drawer.

"Some mascara!"

Opening the gold tube, he brought the small brush over to my eyes where he carefully started to brush my eyelashes. After several minutes he stepped back and continued to smile.

"Perfect! Now for your hair!" he decided, carelessly throwing the tube and wand over his shoulder.

"Hold still now," he said as he took a brush and began to work on my hair. I felt pins stab me as he worked.

But I didn't say anything. I bit my lip and waited.

I didn't want to play his game. I would have preferred he kill me and get it over with.

But this was worse.

If only i wasn't so weak, If only-

"O my! I've been shocked!" he cried out letting a pin fall to the floor.

I stiffened.

Had I gotten my power back? I looked down at my fingertips and after several attempts, sure enough there was a small silver spark.

It wasn't much and since I was still weak I knew that for me to bring out enough to save my life would take a lot more energy. It was just a question of right timing.

"Well, anyway I'm done," he announced turning over to look at me.

"You'll make an unforgettable guest of honor," he said picking his fan back up, hiding his smile.

"President, it's time. The sun has begun to set," the hunter informed him looking at his watch.

"Good! Let's get everyone ready! Tell Clair to get the others ready to be moved as well. Make sure all hunters are present and at the dinning hall!" he quickly began to move around giving last minute orders to make sure that his party went well.

"Wait here with our guest. You know when to bring her out," he said giving his final order before leaving the room.

* * *

Half an hour must have passed when a knock on the door came.

'Let's go," said the hunter as he pulled on my chains.

Getting up my breath became uneven. I followed him out of the room where the halls were now completely empty except for another hunter who waited for us.

"Are they really ALL there? What about the shields of protection?" asked the one who had been with me.

"Its alright. Zero has seen to it that the shields are even more powerful while were not here. If it's him, theres not gonna be a single vampire that will cross those or any other doors," answered the other hunter looking at me to make sure I heard him.

So there was no chance that any vampire would get in.

I swallowed hard and let them lead me to the dinning hall in complete silence.

The grand wooden doors opened revealing an elegant room with magnificent chandeliers and countless hunters seated in chairs with long tables that held a grand feast before them. At the very far front of the room was the president who had changed into a back and white robe and matching fan, with Zero and Hirato at his side on an alter.

As we entered the room, the hunters all stood.

The closer we got to the front, the more I thought about Shiki.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our guest of honor, Rima-san!" the president announced before we even got to the front.

"A toast to her!" he said picking up a glass of red wine.

All around us, hunters did the same. My eyes met with Hirato who barely lifted his glass beyond his chest.

"And a toast, to Kiryuu-kun! Without him, this would not have been possible! He will surely make a great leader when we go to war with the vampires!"

"Cheers!" many chanted as they lifted their glass to Zero.

As we reached the front, I began to fight against my restraints.

Everyone watched to see what would happen, getting their weapons ready.

I pulled back and struggled feeling the chains cut into my skin, but it was useless. Both hunters took hold of my arms and forced me down to my knees.

"Zero-kun," the president called.

At once Zero took out a dagger and handed it over.

I looked up and saw him holding the weapon as he came closer to me. At once both hunters let go of me and I fell to the floor.

"The moment we have waited for, for so long now! With this kill I declare war on the vampires!" he said.

"Lets see that pretty face in pain," the president said. This time it was Zero and Hirato who got me back on my knees, holding my arms out. My head hung as I tried to time everything right.

I only had one shot.

As he brought the dagger down I broke my hand free and sent as much energy into my shot as I could.

The dagger dropped as he let out a scream, but it wasn't enough.

He quickly picked it back up.

_I'm sorry Shiki, _I thought to myself as I felt the dagger reopen an old wound.

But something felt wrong. The scream of pain that followed wasn't from me.

It was from the President. I looked up to see Zero with another dagger that he stabbed through the president in the arm.

Confusion began and then loud crashes followed. Everyone went into panic.

I felt Hirato pull me close to him.

"RIMA!"

As I started to drift in and out of consciousness, I thought I had heard Shiki's voice.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another one~

Hope you enjoyed and remember to leave ur awesome reviews :)


	33. Chapter 32: Against

Wow, its been a litle over two years nd this is still on going ^^ Thanks so much to you all who read it, even if its a hundred or just one. I like to offer an escape into a fantasy world, even if for only for a small time. Remember to leave your awesome reviews :)

SHIKI

Chapter 32: Against

It was dark and cold.

The air was stiff and offered no help.

As we made our way underground surrounding the Hunters headquarters, groups were given instructions as to where to go to get to their post.

As kaname had said, with each group, he left a piece of himself so he could keep watch and know what was going on at all times. Soon it was just Akastsuki, Kaname and me left.

We were still underground, but according to the blue prints, we were somewhere facing directly the hunters dinning hall.

"How are we going to get inside? The hunters have probably made their protection shields more powerful than ever," I asked Kaname. Akatsuki seemed to be wondering the same thing.

He looked at both of us before speaking.

"It was all part of the plan," he simply said.

I was confused.

"Zero never betrayed us. We agreed that the hunters need a new president to maintain true peace between them and us. On that notion of feeling we both realized what needed to be done. He is to become the new president of the association to make sure that all goes well. I had him make it look like he double crossed us to make sure that the hunters turned to trust him fully without a single doubt," he calmly explained.

I understood it all then. They trusted Zero with all the security measures as well.

"Rima, wont be in danger and he kills the president while ridding any hunters who oppose him at the same time," Akastuki thought outloud.

"You put Rima in danger, al this to follow through on your plan," I stated.

"Rima was never in danger. Zero made sure of that while she was in their care. He said Hirato would make sure that nothing happened to her," Kaname said.

"How are we sure we can trust a hunter? One we've never met?" I questioned harshly.

"Zero said that the only one capable was Hirato because he has the same sense of justice for their kind as we do. That unless their killing they should be killed but if they live in peace they should be left in peace."

"Besides from what I know, Hirato has a vampire as his wife. They've been able to live together for many many years now. I think Zero was right, there was no one there more capable there than him to look out for Rima. This also helped avoid speculation that Zero was on our side all along," Kaname added.

"Rima doesn't know its a plan though! It's too dangerous!" I challenged baring my fangs.

"I will make our two worlds a peaceful one, for the sake of Yuuki. It does not matter who I put in danger or how. Its for the sake of our race as well. a peaceful world where there is no prejudice. Your reaction is a normal one, but now is not the time.'

With that I listened to him. He was right, but if anything happened to Rima I knew i wouldn't be able to forgive him.

"Zero was told to act quick in the case that any harm come towards Rima and to make sure to stop it at all costs," Kaname informed me as if he was reading my mind.

I was angry, but I also felt hope. Everything was under control. Everything was going according to plan.

"They've taken her! Their walking her to the dinning hall," came Aidous voice as he ran to where we were.

Kaname gave us the signal to get ready and into position.

With that he also sent the other groups their signal through the piece of himself he left with each group.

We heard explosions coming from many directions. They were underground so the hunters had no idea yet that they were surrounded.

Aidou stepped in front of everyone and placed his hand on the wall before him. He felt around before he froze a whole section of it and stepped back for his cousin.

With both hands placed on the ice, Akatsuki sent an explosion of fire through. The wall easily caved in and we rushed into an underground prison.

"kaname~same is here!" came many voices around us. But they didn't need our help. They all broke out with ease.

"You all know your places. Go now," Kaname instructed. Within seconds everyone ran out of the room quietly forcing the door open that led to the main halls.

We once again separated as Kaname, Aidou and I ran towards the dinning hall.

Then the real explosions began.

Walls were crumbling as the others made their way in.

We no longer had the element of surprise.

A loud break was heard as Kaname threw open the wooden doors to the dinning hall.

My eyes quickly found Rima.

I saw blood.

Zero held a dagger that had been stabbed through the associations president arm while someone else held Rima.

I smelled her blood and she wasn't moving.

"RIMA!" I yelled out for her as I ran straight into the commotion. Hunters began fighting one another and soon more vampires were inside helping those who were on our side. It became a war zone as hunters tried to stop me.

I grabbed a knife off a table and sliced the palm of my hand open. The blood hardened at will as I started to cut down hunters that blocked my path but soon it became difficult as I had to avoid their weapons.

I was surprised when others hunters took on other hunters that stood in my way. I didn't waste anytime and quickly made my way to Rima.

Zero was fighting with the association president as others tried to help.

I smelled blood that wasn't hers, and bared my fangs when I saw a hunter holding his wrist up to her mouth as she drank his blood, but her eyes weren't open.

"You must be Shiki" he said with a quick nod.

"You must be Hirato," I said back.

"Yea," he said as he gently placed her in my arms.

"She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness," Hirato informed me.

"We weren't quick enough to stop the head master from stabbing her," he said feeling guilty.

I quickly guided her fangs to my neck and forced her to bite into a crucial vein.

My arms shook as I waited for her to respond.

I was terrified of losing her. I couldn't lose her no matter what.

We'd come this far, it was too late to turn back now.

"Rima, please...please... I love you, please..." I whispered, begging her.

And then I felt her fingers grip me tighter.

I pulled away to look at her.

Through my own blurred vision, I saw her crying.

"I thought...I thought I was never going to see you again," she softly said.

"I love you," was all I said as our lips met.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, in the midst of all the fighting and killing I felt at peace knowing she was alive.

"We have to get her out of here now!" came Aidous voice.

"This might hurt a little," I gently told her as I picked her up in my arms.

I saw her wince a little. "I need more blood," she said.

But it wasn't mine she needed, it was Kanames blood which was stronger than mine and would help heal her.

Aidou and Hirato led the way towards the exit as the fighting continued to take place all around us.

Some of the hunters jumped in from of us but were quickly taken on by Aidou and Hirato.

I had to take Rima far away from here I told myslef as I headed towards the exit.

A sharp pain next to my heart stopped me and soon the pain was too much to bear. I fell to the floor with Rima still in my arms and heard her yell out in pain when we hit the cold floor.

"I'll take that back," came a female's voice from behind me.

I felt the excruciating pain as she pulled out her weapon from my chest. I tried to stop all the blood from flowing. Rima quickly came to my side and began licking some of the blood off.

"How disgusting yet cute you creatures are," the hunter said wiping off the blood from her sword.

Rima stood up ready to fight, but she was still weak. The hunter lifted her sword and ran towards Rima ready to kill her.

Biting my finger, I used my hardened blood to stop her sword mid air before it could touch her. The protection of her anit vampire weapon sent waves of more excruciating pain to me but I didn't let go.

Rima took the chance and placed her hands on the struggling hunters chest. I watched as she tried to gather all her strength which seemed to have grown some, and sent a harsh wave of electricity through her body.

The hunters face twisted with pain and agony before she stopped struggling and fell to the floor hard.

"R-Rima..." I called out for her through my pain.

She slowly fell to her knees beside me.

I looked into her dark blue eyes, it seemed for the first time in a lifetime as she looked over my wound.

"Rima..." I whispered taking a hold of her hand.

I felt no pain as I felt her warm skin on mine, this was all I needed.

"Someone...HELP!" I heard her cry through a blurred vision.

_Whats wrong Rima? I'm fine, your by my side now..._ I wasn't sure if i said those words out loud or thought them to myself.

"Rima-san!" I heard a familair voice.

One I didn't like.

"R-Rokouro-san..."

My vision went completely black as he rushed to her side.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another ~


	34. Chapter 33: Gratitude

Sorry about the wait guys. REALLY sorry for I have almost no time now with all these crazy classes and in between problems I enjoy this chapter and leave your awesome reviews :D

Chapter 33: Gratitude

RIMA

"Someone help!" I cried out trying to be strong despite the pain, despite the hunger I felt as I smelled his sweet blood everywhere around me.

I wanted to be strong, I HAD to be strong for Shiki.

He was wounded really bad and I was more scared now than I had ever been in my life.

He wasn't responding to me anymore and was limp in my arms.

"RIMA-SAN!" called a voice.

A voice I hadn't heard in a while.

A voice that until now, I didn't know how much I needed to hear.

A voice that was now coming to my rescue.

"Rokouro-san! Please...Shiki, help him!" I begged as he made his way beside me.

He took off his jacket and piled it into a small ball and laid Shiki's head gently on it.

"First you," he said grabbing my hand. His soft eyes begged me not to resist.

Quickly he drew his nail across his skin where blood elegantly flowed out.

"Please forgive me, but I must," he said as he gently peeled away the soft fabric of the now ruined dress out of his way.

He pressed his bloody palm against the wound on my bare chest.

My body quickly reacted to the flow of blood and was slowly starting to heal.

The pain subsided and once I could feel no more pain from it, I pushed his hand away.

"Please, help Shki now," I begged holding the dress as close to me as possible.

Doing the same for Shiki, we removed his shirt to expose the wound but because the blow had come from a hunters weapon, it was much worse than what I had thought. Tears overflowed as I looked upon his once flawless toned chest to see a terrible wound that looked as if it had also been set ablaze. All around it, his skin was turning a deathly color.

Rokouro's blood was barely healing it and he still lay without a single movement, his blood was starting to lose his scent, his core scent.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He licked his palm and it soon closed.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small silver box.

"This was given to me by Hirato. Aidou said it was supposed to be given to you as soon as possible," he explained lifting the metal lid. Inside was a single syringe filled with a blood I had grown accustomed to.

"Give it all to Shiki," I asked pulling away from him.

His eyes pleaded me to think otherwise.

"I feel a lot better thanks to you," I said softly touching the side of his face.

"Please," I begged.

With a simple nod and regretful expression he took the tool out. He dropped a few drops of blood on the open wound directly and injected a few more around it.

Hand in hand we waited.

It seemed to be working as his veins turned from a blue to a red. The blood flow was being returned to normal.

The skin and cells were starting to pull themselves together.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"It was Kaname-sama's blood," he said with a light smile.

"This isn't the first time you've saved me," I said feeling another tear fall.

"I'll save you anytime you need me to," he softly promised wiping the tear away with his thumb.

Gently he ran his hand through my hair.

I didn't deserve his kindness, his love. He was too pure and good for me.

Pressing my palm on top of his as he held the side of me face, I began to cry again. This time for a different reason.

"Rokouro I-"

"I know. You love me," he smiled cutting me off. He leaned his forhead against mine and closed his eyes.

"But it's not the same love you have for him."

Feeling my heart break at doing this to him, I simply nodded as I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He pulled back to look at me, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't be. I love you Rima, You've taught me a lot. Things I won't soon forget. But please, don't be sorry," he asked of me.

I tried to smile for him.

"It's always been him, hasn't it?"

To answer him, I removed my hand from his and took Shiki's.

"I know," he lamented slowly getting up.

"I'll see you around," he said bending down to place a kiss on my lips one last time.

I looked at Shiki, his chest was almost all closed up, but there was sure to be a big scare left I noticed as I lightly traced his chest contours.

I was still crying, heartbroken over Rokouro, but I knew who I was in love with, who I couldn't live without.

"You think It'll leave a scar?" came Shiki's voice.

It was light and strained.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess my career as a model is done with," he sighed as our fingers entwined.

"You've always got me," I said biting my lip trying to stop the tears in vain.

"I'll make a full recovery," he smiled pulling on my arm.

Leaning down our lips met.

* * *

Somehow the hallway had turned into a makeshift infirmary.

Injured vampires and hunters were being healed and helped. Shiki was almost completely healed and the fighting had almost come to a complete end.

Sensing a powerful presence everyone become quiet.

Out walked Kaname followed by Yuuki and Zero.

Everyone looked, waiting.

"The hunters association now has a new president. With him, we have agreed to a new and more effective treaty that will bring true peace to vampires and hunters alike. Under the new supervision, no vampire will go UN-wrongly killed or harmed. Just as well, no hunter will be attacked unjustly. We have both made this our priority to create a safer world for humans to live in. They need not know about our existence, but as long as I am alive and Kiryu is president, they should not have to deal with our recklessness or selfishness," Kaname announced.

Everyone clapped and as I looked around me, I realized that there was no way two other beings could have pulled this off.

Vampires and hunters were side by side agreeing openly with one another, helping one another. This was the beginning to a truer peace.

"Today was not only a day for new, but we also made a very important discovery while one of the groups was on the western end of the building underground. The previous president kept a grave old secrete," Kaname went on. He stepped aside and there appeared Kain on cue.

"As Kuran-sama has said, one of the groups discovered something of extreme importance that even the hunters did not know about," at once, walked over Aidou carrying a female.

She was really frail and i couldn't tell if she was vampire or human. She certainly wasn't a hunter.

Her long autumn hair fell in curles all around her hiding her face. She wasn't dead but she wasn't conscious either.

"The previous president kept Lilian, a vampire hidden and locked away underground for years now. She is the daughter of Natsumi, a vampire who's death was ruled a suicide years ago. We have suspicion to believe that her death was not accidental and the ashes left behind at the her home were not actually hers. It is also believed that her daughter was taken to supply the president with blood. Everyone knows the potential that a vampires blood carries and we believe that she was used as his 'fountain of youth'," Kain explained.

I didn't know who she was and it was clear others didn't until Rokouro walked up to Aidou.

"She was my fiance, before I was told she killed herself," he announced.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave your awesome reviews 3


	35. Chapter 34: Discovery

SERIOSLY A HUGE THANKS TO WWW.L.O.V. , CLAIRE9505, gRayLu010 AND ANY OTHR ONES I'M FORGETTING TO THANK FOR REMINDING ME THAT THERE ARE STILL FANS OUT THERE WAITING TO READ MORE. YOU GUYS AND YOU'RE AWESOME REVIEWS GAVE ME THE STRENGTH TO COME BACK AND FINISH WHAT I STARTED OVER 3 YEARS AGO. IT'S BEEN A LONG JOURNEY AND THOUGH THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER, I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING STAY UNTIL THE VERY END THANK YOU SO MUCH.

CHAPTER 34: DISCOVERY

RIMA

IT turned out that Lillian was not the only vampire that had been kept prisoner for countless years. In total there were 12 of them. Three of them who had been deemed as dead judging from the seperate piles of ashes and the distinct smells. Everyone watched in horror as the survivng ones were quickly attended to and given medical attention.

None of the hunters seemed to have known of this trecherous act.

Everyone, including me had been taken by complete surprise when Rokoru had said she was his fiance.

A fiance that everyone had thought to have killed herself. I watched as Rokoru helped the medics care for her and wondered what he was feeling at this very moment. To see that she was alive and would be well.

As I watched him intently I saw the change in him, in his eyes and was a bit relieved that he now had a new purpose to keep his mind and most importantly his heart busy.

But still the fondeness I had for him couldn't stop me from wondering and worrying what this was doing emotionally to him. It must be more than one should be able to handle.

Then again, he wasn't just anyone. He was Rokoru, savior to ones heart and soul.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Shiki asked lightly placing is hand on my shoulder.

His touch felt good on my skin and I couldn't help but smile, glad to know just how well he knew me.

"I am. This has to be very shocking for him and he's helped me so much, and you as well. I am deeply indebted to him," I confessed burying my face in his tender but healed chest.

Almost fully healed, but I knew he wouldn't be complete until the hunger he now felt was quenched. A hunger so strong and intense that showed in his eyes.

A hunger he hid from me because he was worried about all the blood that I had lost. I felt his hand caress my hair as he held me close to him and I gripped his torn shirt, afraid to lose him for even a second.

Taking my hand he began to lead me forward. I was about to ask where we were going when I saw we were making our way to Rokoru. He barely noticed us.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked lightly.

He seemed a bit taken off guard but answered with a small nod.

"This whole time we- I thought she was gone forever. I can't imagine what she's been through. Rokoru explained.

Beside me I felt Shiki nod in response. He knew what it was like to feel something similar when he saw me die because of Kaori.

I gave his arm a small silent squeeze to let him know I was here.

I was still beside him because he had fought so hard for me.  
I realized how lucky I was and just how much I didn't know of what Shiki had been through in that time period. I wondered how he must have felt.

"I have to take her back. Back home. I want her to wake up surrounded by those who love her. I have to take care of her," he explained.

I listened and knew what this meant; I wouldn't see him again. Not for a long time.

Maybe not ever and I felt a lump in my throat. And here I had thought that we had said our goodbyes already.

"I'm leaving, Rima. I have to," he stated with conviction, resolve.

I looked up at him and nod a small nod. Gently he takes me by shoulders and embraces me.

"I won't ever forget you Rima Toya. You have changed me completly and you will always have a special place in my heart. I know just as much as you that you made the right decision and now, so have I," he whispered in my ear.

"And here I thought we had said our goodbye," he smiles reading my mind exactly.

"I wish you nothing but happiness Rima. Senri-san, I know you will take care of her. Thank you for everything," he continues louder as he pulls away from me and turns to Shiki.

"No, thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be," he replied with gratitude.

"Take care."

We watched in silence as he turned and followed the medics that were transporting Lillith outside where an emergency chopper had probably been called.

* * *

Eveyones attention was called to order and immediatly the environment became quiet. Kaname, Yuuki and Zero stepped into everyones view.

"What we discovered here today is indeed very lamentable but it just shows us that as vampires and hunters, there really needs to be a mutal ground, one where nothing is hidden and no one is ever placed in such a situation as we have seen today. That is why today, everyone present, both vampire and hunter will stand witness to our agreement of peace and justice for the sake of both our races. if anyone objects to this, please voice your opinion now," Kaname said.

Everyone watched in silence, looking to see who would dare try to stand in the way of this newly found peace.

Turning to Zero Kaname bit his wrist where blood elegently danced onto his hand and quickly filling the room with it's intoxicating scent. He extended his hand out to Zero.

"With my blood and as representative of the vampire race, I Kaname Kuran swear to do everything in my power to make sure that vampires will not harm an innocnet human or that any hunter will be unjustly harmed by one either. I will do everything I can to maintain peace with the human and hunters world. I take full responsibilty for their actions," he vowed.

Zero looking serious as ever followed and biting his wrist extnded his hand out to Kaname. They didn't shake yet.

"I Zero Kiryuu, by my blood and as president of the Hunters Association swear to make sure that hunters do not unjustly harm or hunt a vampire. I will work together with Kaname Kuran in trying to create the perfect balance for humans and vampires to live in peace. I take full responsibility for their actions," he vowed facing Kaname.

After a moment of silence they shook hands.

The vampires all bowed out of respect while the hunters clapped.

A new world for peace started to seem real and possible.

Lightly cupping my chin with his hand, Shiki's soft lips met with mine.

We were going to be alright.

* * *

As everything returned to a somewhat normal environment once again, there were many changes that also took place.

Young hunters who wanted to learn more about vampires were encouraged to join the night class. Older ones were encouraged to give lectures for the night class on their history.

Its amazing what learning something from another's point of view that you thought you knew so well made you realize how little you actually do know of them.

To say that problems never arose between us would be a lie. A confrontation would ring out every now and then and with swift action, a punishment was in agreement by both vampires and hunters.

Aside the vampires that were found, it was said that Shiki and I sustained the most critical wounds and were given special permission to take a break from classes.

I went back home to visit my mother who had to be confined to the underground mansion after they reported the news of my death to her.

She was in hysterics when she saw me.

I had never seen her like that. She was always so well composed and I couldn't help but cry with her when she threw her arms around me. It was a once in a lifetime moment that I thought I would never see.

After that she was afraid to let me out of her sight and I didn't really want to be away from her either. Like a little child, I felt safe in her presence. She loved me.

After a few days, Shiki came as well. My mother was glad to see him and welcomed him with open arms for my sake.

Often I would take a nap in the middle of the night and see them take a stroll in the garden lit up by the moonlight. I wondered what they would talk about.

When I decided it was time to go back to class I learned from my mother by accident that Shiki hadn't been home at all. he had stayed in the dorms.

"Ne, Shiki, Why didn't you go and visit your mother?" I asked on the train ride to school.

He didn't say anything.

"You should go see her," I told him.

"I- ...I don't want to see her hurt again because of me. She must have been in a lot of pain." he explained in a low voice.

"I wrote her a letter to let her know I was alright now, and that you were too."

"Still, you should see her personally," I adviced.

"I'll go with you," I encouraged reaching for his hand across from me.

* * *

As we entered the mansion from the front, there stood his mother in a flowing black evening gown. Her blood red hair, like his, in a deliberate mess.

Shiki's mom really was beautiful.

"You naughty boy!" she cried running to him, a sob caught in her throat as she threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to shake uncontrollably.

"Mother, I'm home," he whispered gently stroking her hair.

I stood there watching, feeling as if I shouldn't have come. I felt like I was intruding on their mother-son moment.

But before I could say anything, Shiki held her at arms length and smiled at her, a genuin smile.

"Mother you remember Rima," he said turning to reach out for my hand. I walked over to them still slightly uncomfortable.

"Rima! How you've grown!" she quickly asessed me with a smile.

"Thank you for taking are of my careless boy," she said.

And before I could stop myself I spoke the first words that my heart threw out," I love your son very much."

It took them both by surprise but he pulled me in close to him. His scent was all over I noticed inhaling deeply.

"Mother, I came because I wanted to tell you, I'm going to marry her. I'm going to marry Rima. My Rima," he announced. He looked down at me with intense eyes.

His mother began to cry.


	36. Chapter 35: Blessings

I've been having writers block plus the fact that its been one of the most worst times in my life doesn't help either but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and keep up the amazing reviews you guys!

Chapter 35: Blessings

RIMA

I didn't know what Surprised me more, the fact that Shiki had announced he wanted to marry me for the first time or the fact that his mother's first reaction was to burst out crying.

Either way, I couldn't form a coherent thought. I looked helplessly at Shiki, hoping for some instruction as to how to react but got nothing.

He was just as scared as I was, and in that moment, seeing his beautiful face so lost and speechless everything fell into place for me.

I had to be strong, for him.

For us.

I touched his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss, taking him by surprise.

"Go and hold your mother, let her know it's going to be alright," I whispered, answering his questioning gaze. With a light nod he went to stand before his mother who's small frame was shaking, her face in her hands.

"Mother-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You too! You're no different from that brute!" she accused pointing a finger at him.

"You also want to leave me...here...all ...alone..." she sobbed slowly falling to her knees.

"No mother, that's not it," Shiki softly assured her kneeling beside her.

I watched as he wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"You're all I have...all I had..." she went on.

"No mother, I'll always be here for you," he promised.

Before she could respond a man walked in. He looked like one of Shiki's controlling uncles.

"Not even five minutes in the house and you cause your mother a breakdown," he commented dryly walking over to them without looking my way.

He had a cold, hard voice that sent chills down my spine and for some unknown reason, I strongly disliked him.

I could see Shiki tense as his jaw clenched and the loving hold he had on his mother became more protective but she didn't seem to respond.

"Now that you have arrived home, an arrival I've been anticipating for some time ever since I heard about the recent events that began in your school, I need to talk to you about many things. The more urgent matter at hand being that your mothers mental health has taken a down turn," he began.

"The other matters are to be discussed in private," he continued finally looking at me with cold dark green eyes set under dark brown heavy eyebrows and matching hair that was tied into a low ponytail.

He was trying to make me feel like an outsider, which in a way, I was but I held his gaze with a cold one of my own.

"I've just announced that I'm going to marry her. Anything you have to say you can say it here and now, she's going to be apart of the family," Shiki spat at him.

His words were my saving grace.

"And Look at what that did to your mother," he said in a low calculating voice with a small gesture of his hand towards his mother.

"Very well then, the girl-"

"Her name is Rima," Shiki cut in. He was mad, very mad.

"Rima then, can join us for dinner. I've made reservations at a nice restaurant of our kind for tonight. Be ready by then. As for your mother, Elenor!" he called out making me jump a little, and soon enough, a maid came out and with a slight nod went to retrieve Shiki's mother.

Before she could reach for her, he bared his teeth at her in warning. She stepped back and watched as he lifted his now silent mother up in his arms as if she were a small child.

I realized now that this was how it always was for him. He always had to be the one to take care of his mother, to protect her, even when it should have been the other way around. My heart ached for him. For the pain he went through for countless years.

"I'll take her to her room," he said in a tone of voice that left no room for arguing. His uncle made a move towards him and not knowing what his intentions were, in the blink of an eye I stood blocking his way.

He regarded me with amusement.

"Looks like you found an interesting girl here my dear nephew" he smirked. If I could, I would have fried him right there.

"Rima," Shiki's voice called my name and silently, without looking away from his uncle I followed him up the grand dark marble staircase.

* * *

"I'm sorry things turned out like this," Shiki said in a low voice as he closed the door to his mothers room behind us.

"You can see why I didn't want to return."

He sounded so broken, so tired.

Turning to face him I lightly pushed him up against the dark walls of the hall.

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my nose in the base of his neck and I knew.

I knew that this was where I wanted to be, no matter what. This was the man I wanted to hold for all eternity.

"Thank You Rima. You always save me," he answered back holding me close to him.

Drawing back a little I looked into his deep blue eyes and closing mine, brought my lips up to his.

Gently placing his hands on either side of my face he held me close, his kiss sweet but filled with urgency.

_I'll always be here for you. Always..._ I thought to myself as I too gently placed my hands on either side of his face.

* * *

As we walked into the room, it felt like a totally different world. Everything that happened in the last few days didn't seem to have happened at all. Everyone was eating, talking and enjoying themselves as if they had no care in the world.

Me and Shiki had gone through hell and countless of the relatives of those who sat here enjoying themselves fought and risked their lives to fight for equality for our kind, and yet it seemed to have been for nothing.

Taking our seats I couldn't help but wonder what his uncle would have to say. I barely wanted to look him in the eye, let alone hear him deliver Shiki some negative news.

"As you know your mother always had a frail mental state, however with what happened with your father, it only got worse. For a while she was making progress but when we got word of the alliance war between you and the hunters, she rather quickly began to worsen. I am afraid that the nws you just gave to her will only complicate things rather unfavorably for you," he informed Shiki after we had ordered our dinner. Dinner that I knew we weren't going to eat.

"Unfavorably? How so?" Shiki asked in calm but deadly tone.

His eyes flickered to me and we held each others gaze. I could tell he didn't want me here, to spare me from any trouble. I tried to send him all my support telepathically.

Before he could answer we interrupted by the waiter who brought us our entree's.

"You see, the whole time, from the very beginning, your mother made it very clear that she wanted you to sty by her side. We noticed that when she was making progress it was solely due to the fact that she had fed from you and had spent time with you. She told everyone stories of when you were a child. She talked about you non stop. But then she began to get the idea that you were never going to return home. She would go into these fits of hysteria calling out for you. She would often have to be sedated for her own good."

As I watched him speak, I felt repulsed. How he so calmly told Shiki all this as if he were discussing the weather with him. He felt no sympathy at all. He watched as she would break down and acted like it was nothing.

I looked at Shiki who sat listening carefully, but I could tell.

I could tell that he was slowly breaking inside as he heard all this for the first time. Even worse was I feared that he was blaming himself. I wanted to reach out and hold him, to protect him from all this.

"So we have made a decision and pulled you out of the Cross Academy Night Class. You are to return to your mother who so desperately needs you for her well being."

The words were a stab in both out hearts. Looking at each other we saw the horror reflected in each others eyes.

I could barely stay seated, let alone act as if this was nothing in front of all these other guests.

"Rima can stay-"

"I'm sorry but that's not a possibility right now. Your mother is very vulnerable right now. Bringing her around would only repeat today's episode. She would feel threatened and think that you really are trying to leave her. That you really are going to leave her. There is no telling what kind of turn she will take after that."

Cutting into his steak and taking a bite i could see that he would do everything, say anything to make sure that I was separated from Shiki.

It was a choice that was so easy, but so hard.

A choice that no man should ever have to make.

The choice between his emotionally unstable mother who needed him or me, the girl he wanted to marry, the girl he almost lost his life for without hesitation.

I couldn't help the tears that began to surface.

It wasn't fair. Why? Why did Shiki have to suffer so much?

It seemed that fate was always trying to tear us apart, always going against us.

This was why his uncle was having dinner with us in public, so we would behave.

So we couldn't openly protest against him with an audience. He was betting that Shiki would succumb to his cruel words that were nothing but weapons against his heart.

And looking at Shiki I could see that he had won.

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another~

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
